You Had Me At 'I Hate You'
by Paper.Bullets
Summary: Because falling for someone at 'hello' just isn't cutting it anymore. Hitsugaya Toushirou x OC DISCONTINUED
1. No Use Crying l01l Over The Past

_Disclaimer: Bleach (ブリーチ) (c) Tite Kubo &_ Shueisha.  
_You Had Me At I Hate You _plot and Original Characters belong to Me.

**日番谷 冬獅郎 恋物語  
**A Tōshirō Hitsugaya Love Story

**You Had Me At I Hate You  
**_. . . A Bleach Fan Fiction . . ._

**|| -X- || Chapter One || -X- ||**

Sounds of metal clashing with metal resonated through the room. Thirty pairs of wide-open childlikes eyes followed the two opponents as they battled, ruthlessly at each other's throat. The boy had sweat dripping off his damp hair, eyes beginning to un-focus and sting. The girl was still dangerously in the zone, piercing brown eyes determined to _whip his ass._

A minute later of dodging, jumping, cautious attempted stabs, and pinning, the boy was on the floor. A blade poised against his neck with the girl triumphantly looming over him. A victorious smirk graced her features.

She lifted the blade off of him and extended a hand. The boy, frazzled and sweaty, looked at it in humiliation, submitting reluctantly and allowing her to pull him to his feet. He stooped over to bow, a fist in his palm, the traditional way before noticing the girl was not bowing. He glanced up and caught sight of her open palm, extended just how it was seconds ago. He blinked, awkwardly straightening and grasping her hand. She smirked, and they both shook hands respectfully. She gave a single nod of her head in place of the bow. Finally, he grinned, repeating the action.

A loud guffaw boomed from the front of the room. "Ayumi, Ayumi! You certainly are so interesting..."

Black hair dropped over her shoulders as she bowed deferentially. "Thank you, Hinomi-san. But whether you tell me straight up or not, I know I'm nothing like I was several years ago."

Hinomi Ryuchi was a round man in his early fifties, dressed in tradition Japanese Samurai robes with a Katana sheathed readily at his waist. He stepped down from the platform and told his Nineteen year old son to take over the lessons as he guided Ayumi into another room with less people. He began to continue the conversation. "Nothing like you were? I'm afraid you're _better_than you were! You're at your prime, Sakurada. Don't play modest with me."

Ayumi forced a grin at his kind words, obviously not convinced herself. "If anything, this so-called Prime won't last. I can feel myself hardly recalling the feeling of adrenaline during battle."

Another surprising cackle made Ayumi question her own safety for a second. "That is merely because you find no one a threat! When was the last time you felt a challenge, young Ayumi?"

Before she could answer, but then again she was surprised to find herself unable to think of a time, the man patted her back gently. "You must get over your guilt, Ayumi. Your heart still dwells on the time when you were a Captain, does it not?"

A pang of emotion hit her chest and began to spread through her limbs. She cleared her throat, immediately putting up a wall. "That is in the past."

Ryuchi nodded slowly and Ayumi watched carefully to catch any hints on what might be going through the man's mind. He gestured for Ayumi to take a seat on a chair across from him. She complied.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you. Actually, I have to be leaving soon. I have a friend who's coming back through the portal and I have plans to go see him."

"Eh? Is he a Captain?" She shook her head, strands of black hair brushing past her ear in its ponytail.

"Just a friend. He went to save Kuchiki's sister from an execution." The man chuckled.

"The trouble that seems to happen these days. Execution? What on earth did the young girl do, I could only imagine."

"It's a long story," she admitted, and he left it at that. His eyes seemed to spark with realization.

"You have heard of the news about Aizen...?" he tried and Ayumi nodded, eyes closed.

"I never did like that man. But I can't say the same for Tousen. That came as a big shock." She sighed, checking her watch. "I'm sorry, Hinomi, but I have to take my leave now. It was a pleasure sparring with your son, and I _do _apologize for any egos that have been damaged."

She ended with a mischievous smirk and Ryuchi smiled in reply. "There has bee no harm done. That boy deserved it! He's been boasting about how good he's become for months! He's planning to enroll as a shinigami himself soon. If he had won today, he would be on the next train to Soul Society right away. I should be the one thanking you for knocking some reality into his head." She smiled at the thought, a bit flattered. "If he _had _been able to get a firm lead off you, I really would question your authority as an Ex-Captain, Sakurada. Luckily, my worst nightmares have yet to come true."

"He'll improve, no doubt about it. I can tell he's a fast learner. Tell him I'll be ready if he ever decides to attack me in the middle of the streets," she joked and Ryuchi grinned again, following her out into the practice rooms again.

"Sakurada Ayumi-chan is leaving. Everyone, say your goodbyes," Ryuchi commanded once out of the room. Everyone stood up straight.

A chorus of high-pitched, nasal child voices shouted, "Goodbye Sakurada Ayumi-sama!"

Ayumi flushed white at the end '-sama' and Ryuchi only chuckled again, a hand on her shoulder reassuringly as if reminding her of her old title. The boy she had battled with, Ryuchi's son stepped forward individually and bowed, a blush on his cheeks.

"I'll work hard so that I won't lose next time!" Ayumi grinned at his respectful departing gift. She nodded when he straightened, standing a good 5 inches taller than her. She had been five feet and seven inches for decades.

"And I'll wait for you," she winked playfully, earning the exact response she intended for: A blush. She did a quick bow to him, Ryuchi and gave a wave to the class of beginner swordsmen and women. She shouted goodbye and slided open the wooden doors, the familiar gesture bringing back years and years of nostalgia. The mixed emotions muddling her thoughts.

She slid the wooden door closed with a reverberating _'shhk'._

**-X-**

"We have no Captain for the Third Division, Fifth Division, or the Ninth Division." All the Captains of the Gotei 13 were seated along the vast meeting table, with Genryuusai at the head. Events were starting to become more peaceful for the Gotei 13 thus a meeting was called.

"Are we going to start moving seats up?" Soi Fon asked, yet it was clear she wasn't the least bit 'hopeful' for the suggestion to come true. Genryuusai was nothing less of knowing.

"It is still a possibility. Unless any of you have anyone to suggest." The pupils under his wrinkly eyelids scanned the audience. When no one spoke, he blew out a stream of air, leaning forward in his chair to steeple his fingers. "Perhaps Kurosaki Ichigo? Perhaps after a few months of training, he would be able to take over the duty of a vice captain, then we would be able to promote our Shinigami."

Even as he spoke, Genryuusai knew it was much easier said than done. The role of a captain could only be taken over by one who had complete control over their Initial Release – _Shikai, _and their Final Release – _Bankai. _Only a limited number of people could fill the shoes of those who had left. With the growing number of New Coming shinigami joining squadrons, the lack of a powerful leader for a total of three divisions wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Kurosaki-san is leaving at this very moment. Shall I go after him and ask?" Jyuushirou offered politely.

"Yes, that would be helpful. You are dismissed, Ukitake Tai-cho. Ahh. Perhaps you could inquire about the Shinigami assigned to Karakura while he was gone. We don't have anyone assigned there, but there seems to be a very noticeable decrease of attacks."

"Certainly, Commander," Jyuushirou agreed reverently, standing up to bow before leaving the room.

**-X-**

"We're off!" Ichigo gave one last wave to Rukia, who he had successfully rescued from the reaches of execution. She had decided not to leave with them, and instead stay in Soul Society. There was no way in hell Ayumi was going to forgive him now: Wasting her summer and then coming back empty handed. But at least his main goal was fulfilled.

Ukitake Juushirou arrived right on cue. "Kurosaki-san! Please hold on!"

A few seconds later, and Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime, Sado and Ganju would have gone through the portal leading to their world. Ganju made an aggravated comment about wanting to get home and Orihime scratched her head. Ichigo turned towards the one calling his name and raised a brow in curiosity. "Uh... Hey, Ukitake. Need me for something?"

"The Gotei 13 would like to ask you a big favor," Juushirou began, "I'm sure you are aware of our shortage of captains and Yama-"

Ichigo stopped him short, knowing where he was headed. "Sorry to ruin any last hopes, but it's seriously out of the question! Ayumi would _freak_ if I stayed here any longer. I've already ditched her for summer break... and let's just say I'm probably going to get a beating the minute I arrive home."

"Oh, you must be speaking of... your girlfriend?" Juushirou inquired harmlessly.

"Huh? No way!" Ichigo chuckled. "Sakurada? She's a close friend. You.. probably know her. She used to be a Captain here and she trained me along with Kisuke and Yoroichi before coming here. She's the one killing all the hollows while I'm gone, since there's no one assigned to our city as of now."

For a moment, Juushirou's vision blurred and the name ignited the dusty memory of the Exiled Captain Kisuke Urahara as he left, bringing along the next two strongest Captains at the time. It had been one of the biggest blows to Soul Society after the disappearance of several Vice Captains and Captains.

"I see." Juushirou breathed, darting his eyes to the sky somberly. Uryuu caught on quick and fixed his glasses more comfortably on the bridge of his nose to analyze the Captain's suspicious behavior.

"Since you refuse, it's best that you take _this_." Ukitake handed him a Substitute Shinigami badge.

Ichigo blinked, holding up the gift eye level. "What's this for?"

"It's a badge to allow you to legally hunt down hollows, and change into your Shinigami form," he explained. "You're officially a substitute Shinigami."

Ichigo smirked; glad he was, perhaps not 'officially, but at least still linked with Soul Society after his departure. "Thanks."

"I've got to get going now. I was scheduled to come back yesterday, actually, so I better get back before ole' Sakurada decided to make me do pushups for every second I was late. Ja!"

He gave a two-fingered wave and sprinted to his patiently waiting friends. Orihime smiled loving at him as Uryuu took one more glance at Juushirou. Ganju muttered something like 'Bout time' and Chad jumped into the portal directly after Ichigo. Seconds later, they were gone — completely vanished from the vicinity.

**-X-**

"Sakurada Ayumi?" Genryuusai repeated the familiar name, surprised at his nostalgic it was as the reactions varied from surprised, to anger, to confusion, to just plain happiness she was still 'alive', in the most metaphorical sense.

"Hai," Jyuushirou confirmed.

"I see... To think the three of them teamed up to train Ichigo personally... Yoroichi has already rejected my offer to be a Captain," Genryuusai stared intensely at the table, thoughts racing in his mind.

There was no doubt that he couldn't ask Kisuke Urahara. He was exiled. However, the two Captains that had left with him – Yoroichi and Ayumi – had committed no sin.

Byakuya looked vaguely curious, but his lips dared not ask the question that racked his brain. Instead, Jyuushirou spoke the words for him, their mindset the same. "Yamamoto Tai-cho, are you considering on asking her to come back and take the position of a Captain?"

"Rash decisions should not be made, even in a tight position," Soi Fon advised, glaring.

"However, perhaps, this is _not_ a rash decision," Retsu Unohana calmly stated, bringing surprise to a few newer captains on the table. Her friendly words had almost sounded like a threat.

"There's no harm done in asking," Genryuusai stated, "because mind you all, she handled the position of Captain with utter profession. She is a powerful girl. No matter which Lieutenant we compare her to, she would sweep them off the battlefield in a matter of minutes, as would the lot of you."

Soi Fon glowered at the table, taking out her seething anger on the inanimate wood. "Traitorous brat."

"I would like to pose a inquiry." It was Hitsugaya Toushirou who finally spoke. Eyes turned towards him and he spoke plainly. "Who is this 'Sakurada Ayumi'?"

He watched with interest as select Captains looked around at each other knowingly, shifting in their seats. Soi Fon continued to scorn at the table, and at the sound of her name she crossed her arms and looked away, biting her lip bitterly.

There were only three Captains at the table who failed to identify with the name: Toushirou Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"We might as well get them up to speed," Retsu Unohana suggested good heartedly, another motherly smile adorning her face.

**-X-** _Back to the time when Ayumi was 10th Captain, Kisuke was the 12th Division's captain; Yoroichi was Commander of the Covert Ops._ **–X-**

We stood at the gate, hands by our side as we overlooked the familiar buildings we had spent the last decades residing in. We were filled with pride, emotion, and more importantly, the nerve to leave unannounced.

Of course, we'd rather not, but we didn't give much of a damn. If we did, we wouldn't have been doing it **undercover.** I smiled at Yoruichi and she smirked in return. Kisuke sighed at our childlike eye conversations.

"I _know_ you guys wouldn't leave just because you wanted to," he said. Yoruichi and I shot him another glare. It was the Seventh time already, couldn't he give it a rest? "I'm not going to drag you guys down-"

"August 4th 1875: Kisuke Urahara saves Ayumi Sakurada from being killed at the hands of a Grand Fisher." I recited. It was practically scripted at this point.

"September 20th 1875, Urahara Kisuke saves Yoruichi Shihouin from _two_ Grand Fishers." Yoruichi closes her eyes, as if embracing the memories from so long ago. The three of us had gone on a mission together with our respective Vice Captains.

"And not to mention all the times you taste tested my beginners food! Just imagine the diarrhea the other Shinigami would have gotten, if you had not bravely sacrificed your well-being!" I jested.

"From what I remember, you shoved it down my throat while I was napping in my office..."

"Well, you stopped taking naps during duty, didn't you?"

Urahara sighed in defeat and I huffed in triumph. None of us admitted it, but the friendly banter was only playing on our already shaky nerves. There was a bittersweet feeling to this conversation. The last conversation we would have together next to the buildings of the Gotei 13.

We both smirked at him from either side. "We owe you our lives."

"And who needs this dump anyways!" Yoruichi shouted, joining in on the mocking atmosphere. Her booming insult to Soul Society earned a few bystanders' attention. They began whispering in worry and curiosity. 'Isn't that-!' 'What? Why are they - Are they going on a mission together?'

I grinned widely. "Let's see what Soul Society does with three of their top Soul Reapers walking out on them."

At this, a disapproving grunt. "You guys-"

"Are great friends," Yoruichi finished, cutting him off from his original sentence and elbowed him in the sides. She smiled warmly at him and I sniggered.

"Guilt isn't a very manly trait, Mr. Urahara," I chuckled as Urahara nudged my head.

Yoruichi gestured for us to turn around and head out the gate. "Time to-"

"Wait!" I, for one, didn't need to turn around again to identify the owner of the voice. I whipped around to scorn at him, angry that he was going to make this hard for me. I continued to hold my glare. I wasn't even tempted in the least to give him the tiniest bit of hope.

"What is it, Shiba Fuku-Taicho?"

"SAKURADA TAI-CHO!" He charged at me, and ready to sacrifice my dignity, I didn't dodge.

It took me a few good seconds to realize that he wasn't going to give me a punch in the face, but instead charged at me and wrapped his arms around my body. I staggered back, and suddenly I felt like a little girl in his strong arms, not my hundred-year-old self.

"What the... Shiba?" I mouth silently, as I responded to him by draping my arms around his back. The little voice in my head scolded me.

"You'd better come back and visit!" I blinked, my ears identifying the sound of a warbled, not Kaien-like voice. For a moment, the possibility that he was crying flashed past my eyes.

"Idiot! _You'd_ better come visit _me!" _I yelled at him. We had went through the Shinigami Academy together, taken class together and gotten through hardships with nothing but a laughing memory. But despite all I've been through with him, I wasn't going to let anything come between my Captain subordinates.

"Take care of Miyako, got it? You'd better tell me when the wedding happens!" I flicked his nose playfully, and his cheeks tinted pink in my favor.

"Wh-what are you talking about? That's..." he blushed even harder.

I laughed. "Well, it _is _still a long way to come. I mean, you've got centuries! Go get married when you're 5000 for all I care!" I smiled. "Take care of yourself, Kaien. Goodbye."

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted, which caused my suspicion to increase. He was the little devil, causing trouble everywhere. The sudden salute? Was he showing his respect for me in my last moments with him? I was right to be suspicious, because he cupped my face with his hands and kissed my forehead.

Perhaps it was because it was the first time I'd ever been kissed anywhere, before, which made me stand still and loose control of my thoughts. I stumbled back and clutched my head in frenzy, the heat rising to my cheeks immediately. I heard stifling laughter from behind me.

He put me down gently, as if I would break. For a second, I was afraid I would break too.

I ran back to Kisuke and Yoroichi, who were grinning madly. I coughed, gaining my composure, and we took our first step into the portal.

"See ya, Ayumi!" He called out my first name. For the first time.

My lips broke out into a smile.

But I was wrong, you see, because he _did_ die in the end. Unfortunately, he couldn't even contact me for his wedding with Miyako several years after I had left. Not that I had given _him_ any leads to my location, nevertheless Soul Society. I still carry thousands of the memories gathered from my experience in Soul Society though, just to prove I'm not some cold, heartless freak who forgets about my old friends as if it were nothing.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" **BAM.**

"HELL!" he yelled, before limping out of the wall I had kicked him into. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

He dusted himself off, growling in anger. Orihime, Sado, Ganju and Uryuu made their way out of the portal and looked in alarm at the damage Ichigo was in. He sighed. "Nevermind. I saw that coming."

Hands on my hips as I cocked my head at him, threatening. "Mission Status?"

_Scratch that. Maybe I am cold-hearted -_

He glanced up at me and we both just stared at eachother for a long while, as if taking in the very subtle changes we had went through in the span of a month. His mouth shifted into a dazzling lopsided smirk. And just for a single second, Ichigo wasn't Ichigo: he was Kaien, smiling to me as wide as he did the day I left. "Complete."

_- because moving on definitely didn't take me too long._

I broke out into a smile and rushed forward to leap into his strong, open arms.

**-X-**

**OH HARDY HARR HARR.**

No~ This isn't an Ichigo fic (I think *gets kicked*) so don't get hopeful/your panties in a knot!

I hope you enjoyed the debut to You Hate Me At 'I Hate You'!

**Review your thoughts, please!**


	2. Warm Reunions l02l Cold Encounters

The cars on the street were honking, the children laughing as they crossed the street, and the couples cheerfully walking around the block with their dogs. A streak of black hair dashed across them all, hair blowing wildly behind her despite it being tied up in a ponytail.

"Freakin' kid making me tutor him overtime," I grumbled under my breathe, trying to keep my pace even. I occasionally had to slow down to squish past some groups of people walking like slugs, taking up the sidewalk. Ahead, I could make out a large group of middle-schoolers: 9 of them, maybe even more, all walking in a group and leaving no room for me to pass. I snarled and gave them the finger while I was behind them and had to go onto the road.

A car honked as it flew past. I shouted apologetically, "Sorry!"

"Stay on the sidewalk, geez!" The driver hollered after me. I waved apologetically in response, using a free arm to hoist myself over a low fence to cut across someone's house. The back fence was a lot higher so I had to use my feet to climb and hoist myself over, which was harder than it looked especially with my bag on me weighing like tons.

_"Target sighted." Thump. "Ow!"_

_"We're not hunting her, Matsumoto, and stop stating the obvious."_

_"I was just getting into the mood, Hitsugaya Tai-cho! You know, like a Japanese Ninja!"_

_"We're not nin-... Forget it. We just need to wait for the right time to approach her."_

_"I wonder why Yamamoto Tai-cho order us to find her... This doesn't seem like the kind of mission to send a Captain and a Lieutenant on, and we've never even met her!"_

_"Hn."_

_"But you're both prodigies. Do you think he's trying to set you guys up?"_

_"...Shut up and focus, Matsumoto."_

It was like the sensation you got you heard your name whispered into your ear, and when you turn around, there's not a soul nearby. I stopped my running to look around. It had been so long since I had last sensed a reiatsu, there's no way my senses could lie to me out of nowhere, right? But then again, they don't have any reason to-

_"Sh!"_

I squinted my eyes, but I knew that searching would get me nowhere if they had the decency to hide out of sight. I waited, silently, before I took a step forward, and then another, and-

The sound of shifting: the shifting of those Waraji Sandals that I had ditched years ago. I exhaled, my mood only worsening, as I started sprinted to my part time job again, which I was already late 10 minutes for.

"SAKURADAAAAA!" The ramen storeowner bellowed my name as he saw me running towards the store frantically. He waved a knife in the air, "Get over here, you late little rascal!"

"S-Sorry! There was an accident and I got held up!" I said, throwing my school bag on a stool and breathing heavily.

He chuckled, and I quickly took an apron off the hook. "Get to work! Boil those noodles and clean em'."

I rolled my eyes, smirking. "As I always do."

He muttered something inaudible, while chuckling, but I was sure the phrase 'Cocky youngster' was within the unheard words.

He was a round man, and I _am_ talking about the belly. From what I hear from the people who ate at the small Ramen shop, he used to be rather toned, and quite the ladies' man. Now what rested on his face were wrinkles galore and eyelids that covered the majority of his sight. Amazing how he could still see, truly. He had unusual features that you wouldn't notice unless you had been within a meter of him. Such as his crooked nose and oversized ears. Nevertheless, I liked this Ouji-san (Uncle)'s company. He laughed a lot - a good hearty laugh, too - which would cause his eyebrows to rise to unbelievable proportions and for his eyes to squint even smaller. They made me smile, though, his laughs. You might not see a genuine laugh anywhere else in the lying streets of Tokyo.

A rippling wave splashed over me as imaginary eerie music played in my head. A Hollow. I cursed at myself. No. Ichigo was back, and that wasn't my job anymore. Plus, I couldn't leave my job now and increase more suspicion about me. But then again, if they were already following me, they probably knew who I was, though I was sure the reiatsu was not Kuchiki... Or Kyouraku, Ukitake: in fact, I didn't recognize the reiatsu at all.

"Noodles comin' your way, Ouji-san!" I called out, placing a bowl of dripping wet noodles beside his working area.

"Cleaned and boiled, they are?" he questioned, smiling his signature grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep the change," I stated, acting annoyed before smiling for him. He laughed merrily.

**-X-**

"Thanks a bunch!" I bowed as I received my monthly salary. It was dark out, almost 10. "I might be gone for a few weeks. Maybe months, Uncle. I'm not sure I'll be able to find a substitute, though, and I didn't give you notice, but..."

"Heh, going on vacation with a boyfriend?"

I raised my eyebrows at his humorous remark, trying my best to keep on a straight face. "Uncle..."

"A HA HA HA!" Another one of his out-of-nowhere laughs, but he must have had some idea of the way they soothed me. "It'll be bothersome without another pair of hands. If you do find someone, your replacement better be skilled in the cooking life."

My Soul Mod, Kana's re-creation of spaghetti and meatballs popped into my mind. It was a complete disaster, and it took me everything I had not to go all S&M on her for ruining my apartment kitchen. Orihime, one of my other loyal human friends, was what popped into my mind next, but... let's not even _go there._

I smiled meekly. "Yeah, I'll try."

He ruffled my black hair, messing up the bangs on my face. "Take care, kid. Laugh more."

I grinned as naturally as I could manage and swept my bangs over as I left. "See ya, Old Man."

**-X-**

_"No evidence gathered today," the frustrated prodigy muttered._

His lieutenant shrugged. "We still have tomorrow, right?"

"It's not that. Did you see the way she halted when she was running to the Ramen booth? Her running suddenly came to an abrupt stop. She sensed us."

_"Hmm... I DID lose my footing, but only after she started walking again. She heard that?"_

"Surprise! I can hear you morons _right now_, too." Rangiku and Toushirou glanced underneath the tree they were atop of. Their eyes landed on a girl, an eyebrow raised at them. Her arms were crossed over her chest as the wind gently blew her hair to the side.

"Now tell me why you two are following me. Or have you just taken a liking to me?" she challenged sarcastically, though her face didn't waver at all. Her gaze was still hard, furious, emanating a coldness that would've given Kuchiki a run for his money.

The two shinigami leaped down, positioning themselves skillfully in front of her.

"Ayumi Sakurada," the strawberry blonde haired woman began. She was much taller than her accomplice, with smooth orange waves that erupted from her head and came pouring over her shoulders for a mature, womanly look. Not that she needed that kind of affect, seeing as the size of her full chest area was enough to scream out 'woman' and 'mature'. "We would like to have a word with you."

"The Gotei 13." Ayumi smirked, unlacing her arms to put them on either side of her hip. "Ryuusai gave in and is finally asking me to come back, is he?"

"You must already be acquainted with several of our current dilemmas," the blonde stated. Ayumi shifted her weight onto the other foot and sighed.

"I've got an idea, if that's what you're talking about. Ichigo's filled me in on on some information himself, so I know about..." She glanced up briefly to meet eyes with them, taking in their Captain and Lieutenant uniforms. The Tenth Division: the one she was in charge of before she left. "The empty Captain positions."

The trio was silent as Ayumi pondered her initiative. She squinted her eyes. "If I refuse to go with you, will you draw your Zampaku-tos?"

Toushirou and Rangiku refrained from looking at each other as they recalled on Yamamoto Genryuusai's words. "Our orders were to not take you by force."

_"If Ayumi hasn't changed..." Genryuusai mused. "She will go with the two of you without _too much_ trouble. If she does happen to refuse, do not press any further. Angering her is not our aim, nor would it be to our advantage. She should know of our predicament, so I surmise she would not hassle you more than you can both handle."_

Toushirou looked perplexed just as his lieutenant did. "If that is the case, then why doesn't she just return on her own accord?"

"No," Genryuusai leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. "Ayumi is a stubborn girl. She would not give in to us before we did. She will not come back unless we ask of her. Returning won't be the problem, but whether she will take on the position is..."

_Toushirou waited for the First Divisional Captain to continue, but Genryuusai left his sentence hanging. "Anywho, Hitsugaya Tai-cho, take extra care not to lose her trail. She's crafty, more than you would expect from her appearance."_

The girl nodded, turning around so that her back faced them. "Not to take me by force..." she repeated slowly.

Her tone set Rangiku and Toushirou on high alert, senses sharp in case she would try anything. She didn't move as she continued to stare up at the moon. After several seconds, she whipped around. There was a candy in her hand, making the two Shinigamis flinch only slightly. She smirked at their tension. Popping the round piece into her mouth and swallowing, the world around her slowed as her soul and body were ripped apart. Her mod soul fell onto her behind before standing up, looking at the two shinigami wearily.

"Kana, I'll be back before the end of the month. Stay out of trouble and make sure to stick close to Ichigo." It nodded fervently, as if her head would fall off, and kept its eyes on Toushirou and Matsumoto. Ayumi turned around, already dressed in a black Shinigami Hakama, smirking triumphantly as she eyed Toushirou up and down again.

"Lead the way, Capt'n."

**-X-**

She had expected it to be nearly the same, but the minute she stepped through the gates, she knew that reality was different. Soul Society, and more importantly: Seireitei had changed. The walls made of Sekkiseki must have been moved around sometime after her departure. Her fingers trailed along the white stone, the familiar cold texture bringing back a rush of memories that accompanied pain and nostalgia. She winced; those feelings had come back recently more than ever.

"Sakurada-san, this way," Rangiku instructed. Ayumi looked up, face expressionless as the Two Ranking officers stared her down. With a sudden smirk, her hand gripped around her zampaku-to, and a pound of energy ricocheted from her being onto the walls, before filling the entire vicinity with a suffocating spiritual energy. Toushirou stood his ground, knees bent as Rangiku went to the wall to regain balance. After several moments, the spiritual energy subsided, wafting away like smoke in the air. Toushirou scowled, knowing that Ayumi had run.

"Don't lose her!" Toushirou shouted, flash stepping to catch up. Rangiku followed obediently.

Byakuya glanced up from his desk, a wave of spiritual energy had flitted past his office. It made him nauseous, his brain putting together the missing pieces as he searched his mind for the familiar reiatsu. Three more seconds, and everything clicked as he stood up and flash stepped out of his office, hoping to catch sight of the girl.

Nanao fixed her glasses onto the bridge of her nose and stifled a growl. "Kyouraku Tai-cho, we have important duties to attend to and-…Taicho?"

Shunsui sat up, eyes alert and straw hat propped on his head. His lieutenant blinked, bewildered that her Captain had gotten up and was now standing. She sighed and opened her mouth to continue her report when he ran off, Captain's haori flying at his rear. "T-Tai-cho! Where are-?"

_She's here…_ Genryuusai let out a humming noise, reclining in his chair He was seated at the front end of the rectangular Captain's Table when the door clicked opened and she stepped in, black hair tied in a high ponytail as it swished behind her.

"I'm here!" Ayumi called out, chuckling. "But you knew that, didn't ya, Yamamoto _Tai-cho_?"

Genryuusai nodded, fingers lacing together. "Long time no see, Ayumi."

She beamed when he used her first name. "Same to you, Ryuusai-kun."

"So I assume you know of my request for you."

Ayumi walked forward a couple of steps, leaning her forearms on the tablet, still standing. She nodded, face solemn, as she was deep in thought. She looked up expectantly. "And Yoruichi?"

"Yoruichi has been joined back with us. Not as an official captain, but as an ally. She seems... reluctant to be tied down to duties again. Ayumi, I'd implore you to consider this proposal. You being in charge of a division would save us an incredible amount of effort, and we've waited so patiently for your return. You should know the amount of shock and disruption that your leave caused."

Ayumi exhaled sharply, ignoring the question. "Byakuya's outside."

"I haven't notified anyone of your arrival yet, though I doubt you let out such an immense amount of Spiritual Energy simply to get away from Hitsugaya Tai-cho and Matsumoto Fuku-Taicho. Your captain subordinates must have noticed you by now. They're making their way here as we speak. Though Kuchiki Tai-cho seems to have flash stepped here in a hurry to meet you."

She grinned devilishly. "How cute. Byakuya's so sweet."

"_Who's_ sweet?"

She spun around, dark brown eyes meeting slate grey ones. _"Byakuya!"_

The corners of his mouth didn't lift, but she didn't care. She stepped forward, eyes taking in how much he matured and laughed, pulling him into a warm embrace. She hadn't grown at all in the past years, but he certainly had. He stood at a confident four or five inches taller than her and she rested her chin on his shoulder. "It's been a long time, Kuchiki."

"You never said goodbye," he commented quietly, and Ayumi nodded apologetically, nuzzling her face into his robes. It was so cute, how he remained so cold and yet you could convey through his words that he was hurt. She squeezed him tighter as his voice vibrated his vocal chords beside her face. "Welcome back."

Genryuusai chuckled. She had the ability to bring the Older Captains near a state of _friendliness_. Footsteps resounded outside the door as Byakuya and Ayumi both recognized the energy.

"Where is she?" Shunsui blurted as soon as the door flew open.

Ayumi laughed and stepped slowly forward, but Shunsui swept her up into a big hug. He hugged her like he would a father being reunited with his daughter. She sniffed him before scorning, "Geez, Shunsui. You've been drinking."

"Only because you weren't here," he teased, nuzzling her head with a balled fist. Ayumi knew the sound of a lie, but she still laughed genuinely at the sight of her old friends. It was a bittersweet feeling, having not seen them for so long. She hadn't known how much she had missed them until she realized how irrevocably happy she was to be with them again.

"Kyouraku," Byakuya acknowledged.

"Kuchiki," Shunsui responded by giving him a nod and a smirk.

"The reunion's begun?" Captains started piling in, called upon by the butterfly. Retsu, Jyuushirou, Soi Fon, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Toushirou and everyone came tumbling in, staring at the girl. Soi Fon looked away brusquely.

One by one, everyone who knew Ayumi from before she left was hugged. In the end, the Captains began sitting down in their usual seats, but Ayumi stayed at the end of the tablet, opposite of Genryuusai. She gave Toushirou a faint apologetic glance, but as he caught it he looked away. She frowned and shifted uncomfortably.

"As you can all see, Sakurada Ayumi has come to pay a visit to Soul Society." The Captains looked at one another as 'pay a visit' was initiated.

"She has not yet confirmed if she would like to return to Soul Society's system as Captain of either the 3rd, 5th or 9th's position."

Ayumi sucked in a breath before exhaling solemnly. Gin, Aizen, and Kaname...

"I'm rusty," Ayumi remarked sheepishly, genuinely embarrassed. "I've killed hollows this past week, but er... I'm kind of out of shape..."

Genryuusai and the other Captains nodded in consideration. "Initiating your bankai or Shikai is heavily forbidden on Military grounds other than the Academy training grounds, you recall?"

She nodded. "I won't get to call my releases. I... haven't trained at all. Even if I went to a practice area to initiate my Shikai, a Bankai is far out of the question."

"I highly doubt," Genryuusai said, "that you have fallen so 'out of shape' as to be degraded to a lower rank, Sakurada. You've slain hollows without calling out your releases, if that's the case."

She gulped and nodded again. "I'll still have to think about it. I haven't been given any formal notice beforehand. I'll need a few days. I just got here, so give me some time to catch up with everyone, won't you? Like Soi Fon always said, rash decisions should not be made."

Ayumi glimpsed at Soi Fon, who slightly coughed to hold back her surprise. Soi Fon had never liked Ayumi, and Ayumi had never really liked Soi Fon. It probably had something to do with Ayumi having been closer to Yoruichi than Soi Fon after becoming a captain, but soon the Hating relationship just became mutual without much of a reason…

"You're right," Genryuusai agreed, leaning forward in his seat. "Giving you the room of one of our old Captains… would be disrespectful, since you have not yet claimed which squadron you prefer or whether you will be taking on the responsibility of a Captain. Do you wish to reside with someone for now?"

She sighed. "Right. My old room was taken… by the new tenth."

"Hitsugaya Tai-cho," Genryuusai replied. Toushirou remained calm, despite her attention being on him yet again. She nodded, already knowing as much. She considered her possibilities, but realizing that she didn't want to play favorites with the men, she looked at Retsu.

"What about Unohana Tai-cho?" Retsu looked sympathetic.

"Usually I'd jump at the opportunity, but ironically I've come down with a cold myself. I wouldn't want to give it to you."

Ayumi opened her mouth to say that she didn't mind, but Genryuusai interrupted her. "What about Hitsugaya Tai-cho? He is the Captain who replaced you, and perhaps you both will find something in common."

"Well, he went through the trouble of going to get me, and I even ran from him in the end. I have to say; I've made things harder for him…" She watched him, his body stiffening as he closed his eyes. She had to admit, he was strikingly handsome with his teal eyes and snowy white hair, but as far as she could tell, he was as cold hearted as the Kuchiki. "So I wouldn't want to barge in on him, too…"

"It would be alright as long as Hitsugaya tai-cho doesn't mind," Genryuusai pressed. Ayumi's jaw tightened as she flushed white. Toushirou seemed to do the same. "Hitsugaya Tai-cho? Is it alright with you?"

"…Of course." Ayumi frowned, knowing what kind of position she had put him in. From the looks of it, he didn't seem to like her very much either.

"Meeting adjourned. For now, everyone report back to your office and duties. Hitsugaya Tai-cho, seeing as you are now Sakurada's roommate, would you mind having her follow your duties? I assure you that she will be quite a helping hand, previously a captain herself."

Ayumi cleared her throat guiltily as Toushirou closed his eyes. "No problem, sir."

"Very well. Off you all go," he said, dismissing everyone. The room was empty in the matter of a second.

**-X-**

"Sorry for the trouble, Hitsugaya Tai-cho," Ayumi said. Toushirou replied with a firm 'hn,' which Ayumi shrugged to. A response was something, at least. In a minute or so, they arrived outside the wooden sliding door and Toushirou slid it open, eyes never once meeting with her's.

"This is the Tenth Divisional Office. Don't touch anything." Ayumi raised a brow up in annoyance. Something was _definitely_ up his ass.

She stood near the side door, listening to members doing their duties. They were whispering about her and she frowned even deeper. Center of attention was fine at times, but surely there were going to be stupid rumors about her that made absolutely no sense. She wouldn't be surprised if some of them thought that Kisuke, Yoruichi and her had ELOPED together!

To stop the chatter about her (or to at least cause it to die down) she stepped rudely into the office and as eyes laid on her, the voices subdued and whispers turned into whistling and coughing. She stopped at a few individual desks, spotting errors in the members' work.

"Sakurada Tai-cho," one of them acknowledged. Ayumi nodded back despite her not being assigned the rank. "I was under your supervision when you were Captain a century ago. I'm so pleased to see you again."

Ayumi let out a faint, insincere smile and muttered a thank you in acknowledgement before continuing to pace around. Paperwork was one of the most time consuming things to do, she remembered, and these members were doing a rather bad job of it — Signing documents without reading, filling out the wrong blanks, and even skipping a sheet as it was hidden under another.

Focusing on another thing entirely, Ayumi remembered Toushirou's pissy attitude towards her and decided to do something about it. Maybe if she helped out with his members' duties, he would think she was nice and less of a bother. She hadn't meant to share a room with him, and she hoped that he took into consideration the denying she had done for his behalf. As she walked around, she pointed out a document that a member had missed. She awkwardly observed the member blush and thank her uncontrollably. Members around started whispering again, and Ayumi growled, turning around to shoot them a glance. They bowed and nodded, sucking up so earnestly that she had to roll her eyes and stomp away.

Toushirou, meanwhile inside his office, could not work.

The voices complimenting his rival frustrated him more and more, as he snapped office utensil-by-utensil, pencil by pen in aggravation. What _was _so great about her?

It caught him off guard. Was he becoming jealous?

If Toushirou were not the most composed and dignified of men, he would have gasped.

He observed that he was losing his demeanor by the second. He had begun clutching his forehead as if having a migraine. Rangiku had noticed his unusual behavior from the doorway, peeking in to nag to her captain about paperwork, but didn't dare venture in as he had suddenly snapped a pencil in two. She had quickly gone back to her post, guessing at what could have been wrong. He needed a glass of water. Jealousy wasn't something he had felt in a long time, and he wasn't the best at dealing with it.

Hopefully, he hadn't kept any childhood habits. If he was anything like he was as a younger boy, jealousy was going to make him-

"Uwah!" Came from outside Toushirou's door, where the members were working. "I wish she was still our captain!"

Finally, Toushirou snapped. The sliding door was slid opened loudly and heads turned to see their pissed off captain. His eyes darted around the room, and as members took their seats to leave the little cliques they had formed, his target was fairly easy to spot. Even without her height, he would have seen her. She stood out like red dot in a plane of white, seeing as everyone even positioned their chairs at an angle where she was visible to everyone. Toushirou grew even more agitated.

"Sakurada," he called her name, and she immediately looked up from correcting a grammar mistake, catching sight of Toushirou and then bit her lip. Crap: had she done something she wasn't supposed to? A few members noticed the tension and began blushing as well. Toushirou huffed. "Come into my office immediately, _please._"

Her lips parted as she nodded, feeling rather weak: something she wasn't used to. She walked to his office courteously and slid the door closed behind her. When she turned, Toushirou was already in his seat.

"You would do me a tremendous favor if you would stay out of the member's work area. There's a couch over there that you can sit on while you wait."

Ayumi's nostrils flared up. He did _not_ just tell her to screw off.

"Okay, _look_, dude. I'm _sorry_ for running away when I first got here, but it was only a joke and it wasn't like I was going to blow up the place. I didn't think you would get so pissed, but it was just that-"

"I'm not mad," he said, more to convince himself than her.

"Uhh... _dingaling_, pick up the phone. Is that a bad liar on the other end? _Yes_ you are!" she placed her palm on his desk, the other arm resting subconsciously on her hip. "I'm not blind. Telling me to piss off isn't gonna solve anything, so just tell me why you're so ticked."

"Sakurada, take a seat. I'm not mad, and you're simply causing an even more of a disruption than you were before," he stated. Toushirou wasn't about to spill his worries to _her._

Ayumi raised her brows at this. "Oh, wow. So I was causing a _disruption_ when I was helping your members with their paperwork and lessons? Is correcting grammar a crime here in your office? Really, Hitsugaya Tai-cho, as one of Soul Society's former best captains, I do _not_ agree with the way you're running this division-"

"That's enough, Sakurada," Toushirou commanded, and Ayumi instantly had to do a double take. "I implore that you understand that you are _not_ in a position of authority anymore, and for you to speak to me in that manner is nothing but disrespectful."

Teal orbs met a chocolate abyss as their eyes met and gripped at each other. The sound of breathing stood out as an eternity of silence held in Toushirou's office. He watched as the fierce look on her face disappeared and she looked away grimly.

"Well, then I'm sorry to have cause a disruption in your work. Believe me when I say that I did not mean any disrespect, Hitsugaya Tai-cho..."

She stepped further back and took a seat on the small couch that he had first requested that she sit on and crossed one leg over the other. One hand was placed over the knee insecurely while the other hand reached out and covered its partner. Toushirou cleared his throat before getting out of his seat. She withdrew her body even more when he stood up and opened his door to see the members completely out of it and off-task. One look from their angered Captain and they set off back to work, nevertheless absentminded.

Ayumi gazed sadly at the floor, hand gripping her knee even tighter. _What an selfish ass._

Toushirou let out a stream of air, taking a seat again. _What a nosy brat._

_The blow-up was probably my fault.. but he really didn't have to be such an ass about it! I apologized to him, and he's not going to even bother to give me one? What a jerk! To him, I might've been distracting his members but… I was only trying to help. And he told me to screw off!_

Ayumi blinked and recalled the conversation. Toushirou had never _actually_ told her to screw off. She blushed, averting her face from his direction to hide the pink tint. _It was still implied,_ she thought stubbornly.

_That was unnecessary… She was helping out with the division, but it wasn't like I asked her to. Members should make their mistakes and learn from them instead of being corrected each time. It was like she was trying to take my squad from me, and I can't let that happen even if it was previously hers. Next, she'll also take my rank, my status, my room–Ah, but she's already taken that!_ Toushirou closed his eyes and grumbled. _What am I doing? This is childish. Being jealous of her is only admitting that she's powerful enough to do so, which means admitting that she is in fact better than me. Jealousy isn't worth my time. I am not jealous._

He glanced up at her. Her face was still turned away, and Toushirou straightened in his seat. Had he really upset her that much? His eyes flitted to his paperwork as he heaved a sigh, noticing how dry his lips were. He licked them quickly and signed his name onto a document, placing it into the completed pile. From the corner of his eye, he saw the girl get up, and he glanced up; a bit worried that he had driven her to the point of not being able to stand his presence. Now he was guilty: brilliant.

She noticed him staring after a few seconds and cleared her throat. "I'm just… going to get some water. I'm thirsty…" she finally made eye contact with him. "Want me to get you a cup?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

She seemed to look disappointed at this, though Toushirou wasn't sure why. She shrugged and closed the door, the patter of footsteps disappearing in a matter of seconds.

Toushirou was alone in his office.

**-X-**

Walking from his office to his room was possibly the most awkward thing Ayumi had ever been through, next to the time she walked out on Sex Ed because she couldn't stand where the lesson was headed. She hadn't known that she would get into a spat with someone immediately after arriving. Obviously, he had absolutely no intention of making up with her. She had noticed how dry his lips were and how he had hastily licked them. When she offered to get some water for him on the pretense that she wanted some for herself, he had _still_refused her. To make things worse, Ayumi had been growing awfully fond of him. He was a prodigy, meaning that he had the brains and the talent needed for it. His exterior, despite coming off cold, was stunning: who _else_ has pure white hair and turquoise eyes? _Naturally?_

But _h*ll_, he had something _sharp and poisonous_ up his ass.

"I'm going to bed. I'll sleep here," Toushirou said, after laying out a spot on the ground for himself. Hold it. For himself?

"Hey, no! I am _not_ going to take the bed while you take the floor. This is _your_ room."

Toushirou continued the process of laying down a bed sheet for himself. "Save it. Just sleep on the bed, Sakurada."

"Well, _Hitsugaya_," she leaned on the wall, arms crossed over her chest. She played along with calling each other by last name, and watched as Toushirou fanned out the blanket. "You really expect me to take the bed after talking to me in _that_ tone of voice? Is sharing a room with me really that hard?"

He nearly glared at her, his eyes hard and cold void of any warmth. "Sleep on the bed, _please_, Miss. Sakurada."

Her lips parted and she was painfully aware of how offended she was. She closed her mouth and purse her lips, jaw tight. _This wasn't how things were supposed to start._

She cleared her throat and awkwardly apologized again. "I'm sorry for what happened in your office today."

He didn't reply — Toushirou had never formally apologized to anyone before. He nodded, hoping maybe that she'd get the point and leave it. She sucked in a shaky breath and held it. He half-expected her to break out into tears and sob about how mean he was to her, but he figured that her dignity wouldn't allow her to. Instead, she didn't meet his eyes again as she said, "Take the bed. I'm not going to sleep in your room tonight, I'll… figure something out."

"What?" he snapped, irritated with himself, but not knowing how to convey it through words, further angering him. "Where are you going?"

"It's harder than I thought," she answered, "to stay in a room with someone who you know really doesn't like you."

Toushirou's frown deepened, as his lips remained unmoving, until he nodded and looked away. Ayumi bit her lip. _Still no apology._ She walked over and slid open the door.

"I'll room with Retsu. If you need anything, I'll be there, I guess," she said, giving him one last glance before disappearing from his room.

He sat in silence, the lack of noise muffling his ears and vibrating like gongs against his brain. He held the sheets loosely in his hand before dropping them altogether. Slowly, he paced over to the tall mirror resting against his wall, beside his closet. His reflection stared back at him, a frown on his lips.

He looked the same.

Then how come he felt so different?

**-X-**

Ew. I dislike dramatic endings. But they're good once in a while, right? (:

Ooookay. Didn't get off to a very good start, hmm? It'll build up, it will. Just so you guys know, I'm not a hardcore Bleach fan, so if there are inaccuracies, please tell me or just leave them be. I'm not following the bleach plot (maybe I'll change my mind) so many of your favourite bishie characters might get left out? But hey, this is fanfiction. Anything's possible.

**Share the love. Review if you've got time? (:**


	3. Maybe She's l03l Not So Bad

To Ayumi's complete and utter horror, Soul Society had changed. A lot.

"... I don't remember a wall being here..." she looked up at the solid, sturdy divider with a grimace. She had no idea where she was now.

_Oookay, Ayumi. Not such a good idea to walk out on the only bed and shelter offered to you. Stumbling in on Byakuya or Shunsui at this time of night probably wasn't such a good idea anyway... _she groaned, feeling a rain drop splash onto her nose.

She looked around, no longer dwelling on her quarrel with Division 10's captain. Ayumi knew tons of people in Soul Society. Surely they would let her spend the night in their room?

If she could manage to _find them._

She grunted, scratching her head as she looked back in the direction she came from. _Should I... just go back to Toushirou's place?_

_'You should go back to his room.' _Ayumi irked as that little habit popped up again._ 'The poor guy's probably worried sick about you.'_

_If that JERTARD is worried about me, the world would be short a lot of deaths. _Ayumi scoffed at herself.

_'Holding grudges isn't an ability to be proud of.'_

_**You're **__not something to be proud of, yet I can't get rid of you!_

Of course, Ayumi didn't _actually _have a voice inside her head. But instead of talking to herself audibly like people usually do, she tends to fight it out with herself inside, not letting anyone see.

Yes, sometimes she does question her own sanity.

"Haneyari, what should I do?" Ayumi asked her zanpakutou.

Haneyari did not speak.

_How mean, _Ayumi thought bitterly.

Ayumi groaned. _Okay. Back to the jerk it is, then._

She headed off for Toushirou's room. Ayumi shouted blasphemy as it began to rain, and she lost her way. The rain was splattering hard onto the rooftops and concrete, and she couldn't manage to jump onto the rooftops in such weather, or else she might slip. It was so not her day!

**-X-**

It rarely rained in Soul Society, but the occasional downpour during Autumn or Spring wasn't out of the ordinary at all. Toushirou stepped to his doorframe, watching the rain pour all over his front steps and sighed. She was too prideful for her own good; she wouldn't come back. The girl was probably staying with another captain. If luck was on his side, he wouldn't need to see much of her again.

She was known all around Soul Society... so she wouldn't have much trouble finding another person to stay with. Maybe Kuchiki, Kyouraku, Unohana or Genryuusai himself, even! That stupid girl had got to be perfectly fine! She's a prodigy right? He shouldn't be worried.

He _shouldn't _be.

_I lost my temper and drove her out, that was wrong of me. However, it was her own fault that she chose to abandon the room that was graciously offered to her, which really doesn't have anything to do with how I treated her...__ If she's out there in the rain, I should be looking for her. If she took shelter with someone else, all of Seireitei knows she's my responsibility now. Either way, I'm doing something wrong._

_Fantastic, _he ruled out sarcastically, grabbing a firm hold of Hyourinmaru before facing the door to leave his room without his Captain's Garb.

He stared in frustrated confusion as Ayumi was standing outside his room, shivering like a drenched kitten, with wide, accusing eyes staring him down. He pursed his lips and stepped to the side to allow her into the room. She stood sturdily outside the room, unmoving. He glanced expectantly at her, only to realize she was giving him an even disappointed look.

"I...ah..." she was able to choke out, sniffling and hugging herself to preserve heat. His eyelids drooped down and he stepped behind her, guiding her slowly into the room. She moved at the pace of a 90 year old grandma.

Toushirou sighed, _How troublesome, _before lifting the shivering girl's arm over his shoulder. The minute his skin came in contact with her, he flinched. As much as he dealt with ice, she was frostbitten cold. He seated her on a chair, and tossed a blanket at her. "Wait here," he said before he stormed out of his room.

Ayumi exhaled, shivering even more. She had brought this onto herself, she was fully aware. Where places _usually_ had divisions and squadrons were now walls. Soul Society had changed much since she had last been there. Not that she was particularly surprised, as she thought about it for longer, seeing as it had been what seemed like centuries since she had last stepped foot in the Seireitei.

Ayumi heard voices from outside the door and sniffled again, not wanting to dribble snot all over his floor.

"She's inside." That was Hitsugaya Toushirou, definitely.

"Hai." Was that... his fuku-taicho?

"Hello again, Sakurada-san!" It _was _his Fukutaicho, the orange haired 'mature woman', as Ayumi labeled her, until she figured out her name.

"...He-ey..." Ayumi barely got out the simple words, her throat felt like needles jabbing at her neck. It was just freezing. So cold...

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku!" she smiled warmly. Ayumi had not known she was such a 'jumpy' kind of woman. While she saw Rangiku on the mission, she was rather composed in front of her. In her arms was a folded black cloth... or some sort. A Shihakusho?(1) "I'm the Fuku tai-cho of the Tenth Division!"

"Sakurada Ayumi," Ayumi labeled herself, feeling better as she got her mind off the hypothermia. "Former 10th Division's captain."

"Oh! So you were the Tai-cho of my division before Hitsugaya Tai-cho!" she said, handing Ayumi a change of clothes.

"...Uuuhh..."

"He told me to give you my clothes. However, he said he couldn't tend to you so he brought me here," she pointed to herself comically as Ayumi started taking off her own shihakusho.

She mused to herself, _he could have brought her here because he thought I didn't like him... or because he thought I wouldn't like a boy treating me._

"Wow! You fit as snug as a bug into my uniform! How tall are you? Five seven? I'm five nine, you're just a little bit short of my height!" The orange haired woman twittered, picking up the fallen clothes she had tossed.

"Well..." Ayumi flushed. "5'7", actually. I stopped growing at fifteen when I became a Captain, and this is just where I've been the whole time."

"Fifteen? Wow, how young, but you're pretty tall for a fifteen year old. Hitsu was thirteen when he first became a shinigami. He was a bit past your age as a Captain. I hope he's still growing though! Unlucky for him that our age is slowed by so much compared to humans!" Rangiku said as she felt Ayumi's forehead. It was clearly abnormally hot.

_Hitsu__**gaya Tai-cho, **_Toushirou corrected grimly from outside the door, overhearing Rangiku while he (absentmindedly) eavesdropped on the two females' conversation.

"But wow, Toushirou's rather small. I mean, I supposed he's physically younger than me, but... his height is... Gosh, what is he? Stunted for life-"

Rangiku slapped a hand over Ayumi's mouth. "He's outside!" she warned in a hushed tone.

Toushirou irked furiously from outside his room. He had heard that. She was **so **going to be on his hit list (of-people-to-hate-but-to-ignore-eternally-and-never-speak-to-them-kind-of-hit-list -Toushirou rarely overreacted).

"Matsumoto-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you call Toushirou back in? It's cold outside..." Ayumi said in a quiet, subdued voice, but Rangiku caught every word, widely smiling to herself form ear to ear.

_She's guilty! Ooooohh..._

"Alright. I'm taking my leave. I was just here to help you change incase you went unconscious!"

"Bye...?" Ayumi looked confused. Her brain flew, adding all the pieces together about Toushirou's actions. Her eyebrows went up at her sudden conclusion. He... _isn't _a jerk? No, no, no, surely her calculations were wrong...

The door was ruthlessly thrown open a second time that day as Rangiku stepped out of her captain's room. She smiled at him mischievously. "She's cute."

Touhirou raised a suspicious eyebrow. _And she is telling me this because...?_

"She's got a fever so -"

"I know what to do when she has a fever," Toushirou said, brushing past Rangiku into the room. He closed the door slowly, glancing up at Rangiku through a crack. "Thank you, Matsumoto."

He shut the doors, turning around to face Ayumi. She was staring at him nervously, wrenching her hands.

_Maaaan this is embarrassing. I threw a fit at him and in the end he's got to take care of me. I'll just go to bed now and –_

"Your hair isn't dry yet," Toushirou stopped Ayumi as she attempted to walk towards the laid out futon. "Let it dry. I'll give you some sheets."

Ayumi felt ashamed, guilt prickling at her feet.

She unskillfully caught the blankets Toushirou had provided her with, staring at them awkwardly before draping them around herself. The weight made it a bit hard to walk, but she surely wasn't going to chuck them back and ask for another one.

"Here. Take it," Toushirou handed Ayumi a wet cloth and a cup of water.

"Th-thanks..." _Okay. Still rather cold hearted, no?_

Toushirou walked back over to the washroom available in his room. He exhaled profoundly, gazing at his reflection in the mirror. It really wasn't his fault he was so... so grave sometimes. Toushirou hated anything that he deemed childish and to be compared to someone who... was... rather...

...

Toushirou glanced back at the black haired girl, who was carefully sipping her tea, then putting it on the table next to her. Was all the comparison finally getting to him? Was it making him ill-judge others out of misunderstanding? He was proud of himself on the inside, not that he would ever fully show off his self-respect in public.

Perhaps he should put her on the bed, now? So she can get some proper sleep. Rest is essential for a fever, as was warmth.

He trudged over slowly, not making a sound as his feet came in contact with a hardwood floor. He gently brushed her hair with his fingers; wet.

He frowned, thinking. What should he do?

**-X- Ayumi Sakurada –X-**

I began dreaming about fishing for some odd reason. I just sat there, unmoving, until the fish finally came. I felt a tug on the end of the line and immediately began to reel it in. My grip on it was firm and stubborn, so when the 'fish' (it was probably a shark or something. there's no way a fish is that strong) tugged on the line, I lurched forward and fell into the waters.

It pulled me out into sea, but I didn't go down without a fight. I struggled. The water was rough, and it was fiercely stinging my eyes and whipping my cheeks. I suffered sputtering out the water until I realized how stupid I was being. All I had to do was let go of the stupid fishing rod.

So I let go.

Immediately I started falling - for how long, I had no idea. I didn't have a watch, and keeping track of time wasn't my priority when I was falling in a pit of blackness. Instead of cracking my skull against the cold hard floor, I just kept falling. I felt a lot like Alice in Wonderland now and began to wonder if I would meet a crazy Hatter, or if the Queen of Hearts would have a bulbous head like in Tim Burton's Movie...

As I fell, something invisible started rocking me back and forth around like a rag doll. With both arms I tried to grab something to cling to. What I ended up grabbing was a round, moss covered rock - Or so I thought, until it started _speaking._

"Sakurada," it drawled grudgingly. "Please let go of my face."

I forced my tired eyes open, suddenly painfully aware of my surroundings. I met with a pair of striking teal eyes. "H-Hitsugaya?"

He stared down at me, in his Captain's garb and his zanpakuto sheathed in his back. A dissapointed look etched on his face. He was _definitely _not part of my dream.

**-X- Third Person –X-**

"I said I'm sorry!"

"I know you are. And you're forgiven."

"Then why on earth are you stomping away from me?" She attempted to become a roadblock by stopping in front of him, but he only swerved around a corner. The chase continued.

He gritted, "I'm not."

She snorted. "Yeah, and I'm gonna go rob a convenience store."

"Then why are you still here?" he glared, too angry to understand the sarcasm in her words.

"Do you _hear_ yourself? You_ are_ mad!"

"I-!" he whipped around angrily at her before gaining composure and turning back around. "Forget it."

Ayumi frowned and huffed immaturely as Toushirou trudged off, not bothering to give her a second glance. She let out a disgruntled moan, thoroughly ticked off.

Toushirou had gone through the trouble to lightly dry Ayumi's hair with a towel as she slept. She was a _very _deep sleeper, as he found out. He stared at her for a good 10 minutes, wondering how on earth he was going to carry someone of her height onto the bed 5 meters away. He released her body of the blankets to get rid of extra weight, and astoundingly hoisted her up onto his back and slowly trudge to his bed. He ended up loosing balance and swinging the wrong way, hitting Ayumi's head side on his closet door. He stood there, frozen, but the girl hadn't woken up (That's _not _human). Then the young captain had settled Ayumi down onto his bed, tucking her in completely with extra sheets incase she started shivering. He fell asleep at the chair Ayumi had previously been sitting at, crossing him arms over his chest.

That morning apparently she had been throwing a fit in her sleep, flinging side by side, lashing her arms everywhere. Toushirou woke up from the creeking noise of the bed, and was worried that she might be having a seizure. He didn't restrict her movements as taught. Worry overcame him as he had no idea what he should have done. Try to take care of the matter himself or call upon the help of one of her older friends - Unohana? His brain began hurting as he tried to decide the pros and cons or both decisions until she started violently thrashing and mumbling 'fi... fisssssshhhh... no! Stop...gah...' in which he concluded she was just having a bad dream, so he began to shake her in order to wake her up. Instead, her arms grabbed onto his head firmly, hurting the captain excruciatingly. He had worried for nothing.

But Ayumi only knows _part_ of that story, obviously, seeing as Toushirou did not bother to enlighten her on the details.

"What's the matter, Ayumi-chan?" Jyuushirou asked, as he happened to pass by.

"Oh!" Ayumi mumbled. "N-Nothing.. Just, uh... "

He chuckled. "A lover's quarrel?"

Ayumi's mouth went agape. _He did NOT just-!_

"Oh, seems that I've said something wrong?" Jyuushirou apologized insincerely, a twinkle in his eyes as he tried to comprehend the situation.

Ayumi huffed. "Toushirou's really hard to understand,, you know, Jyuushirou? He's moody: Twenty. Four. Seven."

"...I see..." Jyuushirou considered her words, understanding her sour mood. Funny, really, because the rest of the Captains thought they would be as friendly with eachother as Peanut Butter and Jam...

Ayumi was staring at Jyuushirou with a blank look, followed by a stretching mouth and an expression of horror.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked innocently.

"You... looked kinda.. _evil_ just now," Ayumi replied, looking worried for her wellbeing. Haneyari was sheathed firmly on her back ready for use as Ayumi hoped Jushirou had not gone schizophrenic in the time she had been gone.

Jyuushirou chuckled at Ayumi's alert expression, turning around to walk back to his office. "See you, Sakurada Tai-cho."

**-X-**

"You liiiiiike her."

"Matsumoto, are you _mentally deranged?_" the young captain fired back, openly offended.

"How do you know who I was talking about?" Rangiku warbled teasingly, leaning on her captain's desk.

Toushirou blushed. He had just happened to be thinking of Ayumi, but not in any sort of romantic way. It was quiet, despite Rangiku dwelling in his office and he had pondered where the irritating girl had wandered off to. He wasn't going to step out of his office to look for her, especially with Rangiku eyeing him suspiciously. She was like a prowling lioness _waiting _for any kind of thing she could use against him. He convinced himself that it wasn't like she was his responsibility to lessen the guilt.

Rangiku grinned deviously. "Something's going to spark."

"_Something's _already sparked, all right," Toushirou muttered, grounding his pen to sign multiple papers after skimming over them restlessly. Something had sparked, all right: an irritation.

Rangiku pouted. "Tai-cho, why are you getting so worked up about her?"

"Because-..."

...

Toushirou flushed white at the answer he was about to answer. "I... am _not _getting worked up over her."

"Riiiight." Toushirou's anger simmered louder as Rangiku hummed a happy tune that defied his dark mood.

"Get back to work, Matsumoto. I know you have a desk of paperwork left undone."

"Geez! Tai-cho!"

"Desk. Work. **Now." **Toushirou wasn't one to tolerate negligence.

With one last sigh, Rangiku replied, "Hai."

She walked towards the door, opening it, pausing, and then closed it. Toushirou's eyes travelled up, as his body remained motionless. What now?

Rangiku turned around robotically, a roguish grin on her face. "She's here, you know."

Toushirou blinked once and considered the multiple possibilities she could have been talking about. Hinamori Momo? Unohana Retsu?

"Outside your door, standing there and staring at a wall."

Toushirou squinted his white eyebrows. "Who?"

Rangiku placed a firm elbow on her Captain's desk, resting her head on the palm of her had. "I think she's too scared to come in because she doesn't want to get into trouble again. You've been too harsh on her, Tai-cho. Not everyone can stand your moodiness."

The white haired prodigy immediately understood from those words, who Rangiku was talking about, as he stood up. "Go out the left door in the Member's Work Area."

"No problemo!" Rangiku confidently obliged. When she was gone, Toushirou waited a longer while to see if she would come in. Rolling his eyes, he got up and glided over to his sliding doors.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked up in alarm. "Um...Trying not to bother you?"

"Don't you have a lot of acquaintances in Soul Society? Why don't you go hang around _their _door?"

"...Trying not to bother _them_?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing his temples. "Come in."

"_I'm_ not going in there," Ayumi replied as if it was the craziest thing she had ever heard.

"Do you want to stand outside all day?"

"You don't like me," Ayumi began with a statement, ending with a question, "do you, Toushirou?"

_It's not that I dislike, but..._

"Why," she began with a roll of her eyes, "would I go into the office of someone who doesn't like me? I wouldn't want them to misunderstand me for bothering them. I'm fine. The wall is highly entertaining."

Toushirou surprisingly considered her for a moment. So she was a bit loud, cocky and completely _disagreeable _with him. This girl would probably rather wait until he carried her into a place than set foot into a room herself, just because she was too prideful to do it. She would probably continue to wake him up in the morning with her Sleep Talking Disability (... STD?), and she might even kick him awake or end up stabbing him in her sleep if they ever argued. He wouldn't be surprised if she thought only of herself and couldn't care less if he lived or not.

She was obviously a recipe for disaster in his life.

But maybe, just _maybe_... with her guilty conscience and sarcastic apologies...

She wasn't so bad.

"Sakurada-"

"Ayumi," she corrected, grinning at him. "Don't call me by my last name. Only strangers do that to me."

Toushirou felt confused. Call her by her first name? Wasn't that alittle too... Familiar?

"_Aren't _we familiar?" He glanced up in alarm: was she a mind reader too? "You took up the mission of retrieving me yourself, didn't you? No one asked you to do it, but you volunteered," Ayumi smirked. Toushirou parted his mouth to protest, but she cut him off and started again just as quickly. "Because you wanted to see for yourself what the old prodigy was like. You wanted to check out the competition."

Ayumi's mischievous glint in her eyes challenged Toushirou's authority as he took in what she was saying and asked himself if it was true. _I'm actually thinking about something so trivial?_

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were jealous."

Toushirou looked about ready to leave just then. Jealous of someone like _her_? Was she _flattering _herself?

"And what happens if I'm not?" he challenged. She frowned at that, and shrugged, as if she hadn't thought that far ahead yet. Toushirou held back a smirk when she sighed, but nearly stepped back when she held out a hand.

"Let's start over," she suggested.

"Start over?" he repeated, confusion laced in his voice.

She held out her hand invitingly. Toushirou's finger twitched slightly, and as his arms slowly left his side, Ayumi openly grabbed them to speed up the process.

She smiled wickedly at him, causing a shiver to run up his spine. "Sakurada Ayumi, at your service. I'm looking forward to co-operating with you."

He should _not have _gotten involved with someone who could summon such a corrupting smile. "Hitsugaya... Toushirou Tai-cho..."

"By the way, while staring at this wall, my head started throbbing and I found a bruise," Ayumi scrutinized. Toushirou looked about ready to leave, again. "Do you have any idea how it got there?"

"I have no idea," he choked out, and Ayumi shrugged before stepping quietly into his office. He took a seat in his chair and proposed, "You should get an ice pack for that."

"Wouldn't that attract attention that I have a bruise on my head? I don't want people thinking I'm easily wounded," she had absentmindedly stepped in his office, hands on hips. Toushirou smirked; her pride was something that defined her greatly.

"Wow, Toushirou. You're kind of hot when you smirk."

"... I changed my mind. Get out of my office."

"Huh? NO! I'm staying now! You agreed to start over! And I just complimented you!"

'_Wow, Toushirou. You're kind of hot when you smirk."_

_'__Wow, Toushirou. You're kind of hot when you smirk."_

___'__Wow, Toushirou. You're kind of hot when you smirk."_

_____'__Wow, Toushirou. You're kind of hot when you smirk."_

"I don't need you to compliment me," he replied sharply, trying his best to hide a blush.

Ayumi leaned forward and guffawed. "Aren't you the cutest? I didn't know you were the type to blush over a compliment."

"HITSUGAYA TAI-CHO IS BLUSHING? WHAT IS _THAT _I HEAR?" Rangiku shouted, bursting into his office. She had just happened to pass by, wanting to complain about paperwork. Purely by coincidence, not that Rangiku had been waiting outside the door after the coast was clear to eavesdrop. Of course not. How could you even think of something so accusatory?

Gasp. "...Hitsu-kun, your cheeks are red," Rangiku said in shock, stating the obvious.

Several irk marks appeared on Toushirou's head as blood rushed to his head. "SAKURADA! MATSUMOTO! _OUT OF MY OFFICE_!"

"Aww! He's embarrassed!"

"Ranku, I think we should GOO!" Ayumi pulled Rangiku out of the room as soon as Toushirou's teal eyes glared up at her. Ignoring Rangiku's remarks about 'DARNIT, I should have brought a camera!', Ayumi bolting out the door.

The annoying shade of pink didn't leave him for nearly an hour, because every time the line echoed in his mind, he'd scrunch up his face and scowl.

If someone didn't know better, they'd say that Toushirou Hitsugaya just got owned.

_**-X-**_

_**(1) Shihakusho. Or however the correct romaji is xD What the Shinigami's wear, basically. I don't want to get all into detail, because their dressing procedure is actually VERY complex.**_

**AHAHAHAA, **I love bittersweet romances. Ohhh, touche? ;D

**Review. **Because the more you do, the faster this stupid, stupid writers block leaves me.


	4. His Logic l04l His Heart

(1) - I know he's only 4'4", but... I swear, I'm going to kick Tite Kubo before I do anything else if I ever meet him. 4'4" for a 13 year old? I don't even know anyone my age that short, seriously (LOL, LIMITED SOCIAL LIFE?). Hitsugaya Toushirou has now GROWN (it might have taken a few decades, but he's grown) to 5'2". Good Job, Toushirou. We're all proud of you. You are now taller than more than like.. 10 of your fangirls. Yay. ^^''

**It's finally up, guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

"It appears that Hitsugaya Tai-cho and Sakurada-san are on good terms..." His pen dipped into an ink cartridge again as he signed a document and handed it to his Lieutenant. Genryuusai cleared his throat and looked at his Fukutaicho thoughtfully.

"It may seem. According to some ... words traveling around, they seem to be... er... _bickering_," Sasakibe Choujirou pointed out gravely.

At this, Genryuusai's eyesight wrinkled more as he smiled through his squinted eyes. "Bickering? My, I didn't think it would happen so soon."

Choujirou smiled faintly. "Your early prediction of them getting along has yet to come true, Tai-cho."

Genryuusai chuckled and steepled his fingers in deep thought. "Sasakibe, call for a meeting, but don't use the messenger. You're going to have to hold a meeting with the Lieutenants and have them personally tell their captains. It is about Ayumi Sakurada, and in the case that she accepts the role of captain, there are three divisions that need a captain, not just one. I need to discuss this with the rest of the captains."

"Understood."

**-X-**

Ayumi was not in Toushirou's office, which, despite his reluctance to admit it, nerved him. Toushirou hadn't even kicked her out this morning, yet she hadn't stepped foot in his office. Ayumi had even left his room early that day, he realized. Something was definitely incorrect.

"Tai-cho looks stressed out," Rangiku teased, walking into his office. "Wanna rant?"

"What is it now, Matsumoto?"

"Captain's meeting in two hours. Sasakibe Fukutaicho wanted you to know that from Yamamoto Tai-cho."

Toushirou raised a brow. Why had he received notice from Matsumoto, and not from a butterfly or messenger?

Conveniently, Rangiku answered without him voicing it. "They didn't want it sent from a hell butterfly because it would arouse suspect from Ayumi-chan. The meeting is partially about her."

"Two hours. Got it." It was all too suspicious. She wasn't in his office, and now there's a meeting about her. What was she up to?

Rangiku blinked for a moment before dropping her jaw: How could she have not found the opportunity before? Her grin lengthened and if she could, she would have started purring. "Why so glum, chum? Suspicious of Ayumi?"

"Aren't you, Matsumoto?" _Pfft. He didn't even deny it, what a cutie pie my Captain is! He's so obviously falling into the trap. _Rangiku leered.

"I don't pay as much attention to her as _you _do, Tai-cho," Rangiku smirked before she walked out his office. Once she was out, she sprinted down the hall, ready to inform Hinamori of her new discovery and plan.

Toushirou huffed. He _wasn't_ paying attention to her. She was just such a troublemaker. Who knows if she's out there doing mischief on Soul Society. Plus, she's his responsibility now. If she did anything he might be punished!

_She's nothing but trouble for me, _Toushirou thought, staring at the tip of his pen in disinterest.

"Hitsugaya Tai-cho, I've come to give you some papers to... sign." Her sentence trailed off, but she snapped out of it and finished it. _...Is Hitsugaya Tai-cho... blushing?_

"Ah, thanks," he cleared his throat, and the redness left his face as quickly as it had come. The shinigami girl blinked again, laughing nervously as she set the papers down, turning around to hit her head. She was hallucinating. She knew her captain (as did every other member) and _never _did he blush just randomly in his office.

Toushirou quirked an eyebrow at his member, who was cursing at herself as she closed his office door. _What's wrong with everyone today?_

**-X-**

"Thanks, Retsu-chan!" Ayumi chimed as Unohana offered her an icepack. She had woken up this morning with a horrible throbbing on her head. The former 'bump' had turned into a nasty, purple coloured bruise. She was no longer in Toushirou's clothes since she had the decency not to cause such a suspicion. She borrowed a girl named Hinamori Mom's uniform, except it was just a tiny bit small on her. Ayumi stood at a good 5'7", making her taller than Toushirou by a full five inches. (1)

"No problem Ayumi-chan," Retsu smiled her signature motherly-reassuring-everything-will-be-alright smile. Ayumi had always found it scary how Retsu never looked angry. They say you should be more afraid of people who are frequently happy, than people who are always angry. But that didn't change the fact that Ayumi trusted Retsu as one of her oldest colleagues in the Gotei 13.

"I hear you're getting along with Hitsugaya Tai-cho," she commented, pouring some tea for her guest.

"...Where'd you hear _that?" _Ayumi quibbled.

"So I take it that it's not true?"

"Hmm..." Ayumi mused. "Well, we're not potential best friends. That's all I'm saying." Retsu offered Ayumi a cup of tea, which she took gladly with her free hand. The other was holding the ice pack into her head.

"How'd you get that bruise, Ayumi-chan?" Retsu asked, and Ayumi hummed.

"I don't know. I woke up from-... I woke up and it was there." Ayumi refrained herself from saying 'I woke up from my fever' because Retsu was sharp enough to catch on that Toushirou would have taken care of her, in that case. However, if Ayumi failed to mention the word 'fever', Retsu would not question her. Unohana Tai-cho was not a nosy woman.

"How peculiar," Retsu smiled, and as Ayumi hypothesized, she didn't question her slip up.

"Unohana Tai-cho-..." Retsu's Lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane, halted her words as she noticed Ayumi in the room. The reason she had to give the Captain the message herself was so that Sakurada Ayumi would not know. Isane kept a straight face, ready to fib. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I have a message of extreme importance for my captain. I cannot let anyone else know about."

Ayumi nodded and put her cup of tea down onto a table. "Fifteen minutes are up. I can take the icepack off now, right?" Ayumi took the icepack from her head and handed it back to Retsu gently. Popping up from her chair, she dashed to the door, not even taking the time to acknowledge Isane whether it be of selfishness or awkwardness.

"Off you go," Retsu gave a small wave of farewell.

"Bye Retsu Tai-cho! Thanks again!" Ayumi recognized, turning away to run.

Retsu smiled, knowing that Ayumi had ran in the direction of Hitsugaya Toushirou's Office. If they were not on good terms, as Ayumi had voiced, why would Ayumi go back there? Isane stiffened from her captain's sudden aura. Isane could tell she had that smug feeling you get when you know something you shouldn't. Although motherly and protective, Unohana Retsu was a fastidious woman, without a doubt.

**-X-**

Toushirou's eyes looked up as he sensed Ayumi's riatsu nearby. He stood up from his chair, going to his door, and slid it open. Ayumi stood there, the back of her hand ready to knock before it slid open itself. She sheepishly looked down at Toushirou. "Uh... Hey, Toushirou."

"Where did you go?" Toushirou didn't even realized that Ayumi hadn't called him by rank. Nor had he realized that the manner in which he opened the door the minute she came back, and asked her where she went showed his side of caring. He didn't realize any of this: All he wanted was the answer to his question.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know," Ayumi slipped in a slight innuendo edge to her voice and the young captain flushed white, turning around to hide yet another blush. He hated it when the heat rose to his cheeks. He felt childish.

"Aww! You're blushing again?" Ayumi followed him into his office as he pulled out his chair and sat back into it.

"Would you _quit _that?"

"Quit what?"

_"Teasing me."_

"Oh, but you're so cute, Toushirou! Your height makes you all the more adorable!" She continued to jest, poking at his sensitive points.

"Tai-cho! 'Two hours' is coming up!" Rangiku knocked on his door before sliding it open. "Ah! Sakurada-chan! You're here!"

"Why, of course, dear Matsumoto-chan. Where else would I possibly be at this time of day, but in the lovely, endearing office of Hitsugaya-sama," Ayumi chirped mechanically, fluttering her eyelashes when she said 'lovely, endearing'.

"Hitsugaya **Tai-cho**," he corrected, rolling his eyes at Ayumi's display of 'affection'.

Ayumi smirked. "Why're yo being so cold and distant? You even carried me to the bed the other night~"

Rangiku busted out laughing again, unable to stop as Toushirou's mouth went agape and his blood shot up into his face. He stood there unable to move, twitching. "Th-That's obviously not-"

"Oh, save it, Hitsugaya," Ayumi shrugged. "We both know what went down that night. When I woke up, I was still covered in sweat. You took care of me real well, didn't you? Put on some extra layers for me~"

"_OKAY_, I'M LEAVING** NOW**," Toushirou gritted, as he hurtled out of the room, flash stepping to get away from the odd, laughing pair as soon as possible.

Ayumi broke down in laughter instantly after Toushirou left the room. Rangiku was literally doubling over her Captain's desk with her fist, tearing up from laughing.

After several minutes, the two started to calm down.

"Ayumi-chan, you're so naughty! Toushirou-kun is still a virgin!" Rangiku bantered playfully.

"What? And you're assuming that I'm not? I've obviously never done it either, geez!"

The corners of Rangiku's mouth twitched in shock and disbelief. "Ayumi-chan, are you serious?"

She blinked. "I became a shinigami at young age, so I never formally learned until a really late age. Even if I had, I'm not that type of girl anyway. Just not interested in that kind of stuff."

"You mean _boys? _Does that mean you're interested in people like... me?_" _Matsumoto interrogated, giving a bat of her eyelashes and a jiggle of her bust. Ayumi rolled her eyes.

"I mean _sex, _Matsumoto. Love, relationships; being emotionally dependent on someone? That stuff. Geez... Besides, it's not like I've got anything going on that could possibly look attractive to any guys. I'm not exactly elegant, gentle and kind... I'm not strawberry blonde like you with impressive curves, either."

"Ayumi-chan, what bra size are you?" Rangiku wiggled her fingers with an evil grin and Ayumi raised a black eyebrow.

"...Uh... I think I'm a C or something.. why? You've got plenty there yourself to feel and look at."

"A C cup, hm? With some fondling, I'm sure we could work your way up. Double Ds might be pushing it, though."

Ayumi turned bright red. "Wh- MATSUMOTO. I told you that I'm not interested in that kind of stuff!"

"But _I _am! Now come over here so I can give you a good demonstration on how to massage those puppies!"

"MATSU- Wait! Stay away, I'm going to screa- _MATSUMOTO!"_

**-X-**

Genryuusai had soon enough locked in the scenario into the captain's heads of Ayumi's proposal to become a Gotei 13 captain again. Nothing was too surprising at her acceptance. However, soon came Genryuusai's dilemma.

"Sakurada Ayumi has left us merely once, on the other hand she left us for nearly decades at a time. Her true intentions have failed to be voiced and suspicions from members of her loyalty are beginning to spread." The Captains all seemed to fall deep into thought. Some snuck glances at each other, such as Shunsui and Jyuushirou. Others, such as Soi Fon, seemed to have their mood even more dampened at the thought of Ayumi going back into Soul Society. "Nevertheless, my trust in Ayumi had not wavered, seeing she left us _because _of her loyalty: Her loyalty to her friends. If I have enough people to agree with me on this opinion, Sakurada Ayumi shall be appointed the rank of Captain."

"Now," Genryuusai continued, "are they any objections to the sounds of Sakurada Tai-cho?"

Nobody spoke, merely keeping quiet so that Genryuusai would carry on with the meeting.

"Very well, now there is another problem. There is not one, but _three _divisions in requirement for a Captain, each having their own argument. The questions remains, which Division will Sakurada Ayumi take over? Please advocate. I would like tons of contribution."

"I suggest the 9th Division. Hisagi Shuuhei Fuku-taicho has been working excessively hard. Hinamori Momo and Kira Izuru have too, but Hisagi has been taking over his Captain's duties as well. I feel that he deserves the helping hand," Jyuushirou explained.

"I think the 5th Division," Zaraki Kenpachi voiced, which astounded everyone. "It's Fuku-taicho, Hinamori Momo, isn't stable enough to go on entirely yet due to Aizen's leave. The Fifth Division will be at a standstill and that'd drag all of us down."

"The 3rd Division is in desperate need of a Captain too. Kira Izuru hasn't taken his Captain's duties, however he's tried extremely hard to keep the motivation going on in the 3rd Division, while he himself also misses his Tai-cho," Seventh Division Captain, Komamura Sajin, joined in on the debate.

"If you'd like my input at all, I'd like to take the 9th Division," Ayumi offered from the door way, walking in as soundless as a cat. "I hope you don't mind me barging in, Captains, but this meeting deals with my duty as a commander. I believe I have a right to be here."

Genryuusai exhaled and nodded. "You may stay, Sakurada-san, my apologies for not inviting you. Now as you were saying, you would like to be the captain of the 9th Division?"

Ayumi smirked. "I'm attracted to Hisagi, Hinamori, and Kira _all _being my Lieutenants. They all sound capable, and they've passed with very high ranks in the Shinigami Academy. I wouldn't mind taking any of the three as my Lieutenants, in fact. However, out of those three, I've only never met Hisagi Shuuhei which singles him out, so I request to be _his _captain."

Ayumi always had atypical methods in making decisions.

"Seeing as you specially request of it," Genryuusai went on, "Ayumi shall be the captain of the 9th Division. Meeting concluded. Back to your duties, everyone."

It was a short meeting, once done, everyone left.

Toushirou avoided Ayumi's eyes like the plague. She opened her mouth to apologize, when he whizzed past her. Completely offended, and a bit guilty, she sighed. Ayumi could take a hint when she saw one, so she did not speak to Toushirou. He looked exceedingly neurotic and Ayumi deducted that he had received a enough mockery for one day. She twisted on her heel and went to speak with Kuchiki Byakuya, who she knew eyed her frequently, longing to have a chat with her ever since she had arrived in Soul Society. His closed eyes fluttered open when Ayumi hooked arms with him and leaned her head on his arm. Toushirou snuck a peak back and remained expressionaless at the sight of Ayumi's intimacy with Byakuya. He frowned, walking faster, quicker, and farther away.

**-X-**

"Tai-cho? Back already?" Rangiku yawned as she heard the door slide open, rubbing her eyes as she continued to lie on the couch of Toushirou's office. "Tai-cho?" Rangiku inquired again after there was not response. She looked at him in befuddlement.

"I-... It's nothing.?" Toushirou looked up briefly at his lietenant, not sure what answer he was hopeful for.

"What's going on?" Rangiku rubbed her eyes, stretching. Her concern for her Captain's strange behavior began to rise.

Toushirou stared at the ceiling, zoning out in his reclining chair as he leaned back. He didn't want to think. It seemed the more he contemplated lately, the worse things got. He wasn't even sure what the 'thing' was, until he realized: his relationship with Ayumi.

He rubbed his temples as they began to hurt. Rangiku stared at her Captain's display of stress silently. Was he-... He couldn't-... But then... What if-...?

"Tai-cho," Rangiku smiled. "Is this about... Sakurada-chan?"

He cracked his lips apart to deny, but no sound came out. Clearing his throat, he straightened in his seat.

"Matsumoto, are you trying to say that I_ like_ her?" His tone was filled with disgust.

"No. I'm _asking_ _you _if _you do_," she opposed skillfully.

Toushirou's mouth closed, only to open after a moment. "No. I don't." There was no hint of wavering in his tone.

Rangiku smiled as her Captain breathed in and out noisily through his nose, touching his lips onto his intertwined fingers. This meant that his mind was much more cleared, Rangiku would know, being his Vice Captain for so many years. She nodded, also caught up in her own thoughts when he suddenly snapped out of it.

"Don't you have _work, _Matsumoto?" 'Hitsugaya Tai-cho' was back.

Rangiku pouted immaturely. "Can't I have a break, Tai-cho?"

"No."

"But I just-"

"No."

"...But-"

"_No," _he replied sternly, daring Rangiku to attempt another try.

"...I'll be leaving now, Tai-cho," she gave up, walking to the door, her head hanging.

"Matsumoto?"

"Yes, Tai-cho?" she replied, dead-faced.

"Thank you," he looked at her expectantly as she raised her eyebrows. She nodded, forcing out a smile.

"Anytime!"

Rangiku bit her lip as she closed the door behind her, freeing herself from her fake smile. Crap. Did she just reassure him of his own lie?

Please don't tell me I just-... Ayumi and Toushirou-... now they're-...

Rangiku groaned, sauntering down the hall. Maybe she should brainstorm some better approaches.

**-X-**

Ayumi hurried to her room that she had to share with Toushirou. Would he be mad that she hadn't gone to his office at all? He was the one avoiding her eyes, so he wouldn't be.

She knocked politely. "Toushirou? I-"

"Come in." Ayumi stood still, gulping, and cautiously pushed open the folding doors.

"You're the Captain of the Ninth Division," Toushirou stated bluntly, but Ayumi took care in noticing there weren't any ill intentions behind his tone. "So this is no longer your room. You don't need to stay here anymore."

Ayumi blinked. "Oh. OKay, I guess I'll... uh... just.. leave, then."

"Right."

"...Right..."

"You don't have any stuff here, so you can step out. Take your time," the casual tone he used to say it made a pain seep into her emotions. Like he didn't care. He could have flipped open a newspaper, sipped his cup of coffee and it would have fit perfectly in with the atmosphere he exuded.

Not that he would care. She's only known him for about 2 days.

"See you around," she muttered, walking out of the room. She stood there for a few seconds, before realizing she had no idea where Kaname Tousen's room was, and just as she turned around, the door shut on her.

_...! What a jerk! _She huffed, setting off again to explore around the vicinity. She nearly threw a fit when she came in contact with another wall.

Toushirou's spine leaned against his door, as his arms dropped to his sides. He was rid of her, finally. Maybe now he could sort out his strange mood lately. Despite his cheesy agreement to_'start over' _yesterday, he merely needed to be on good terms with her if they were going to see much of eachother. Now, with her _out_, he was free. Having such a _pest _around made it really hard to think. Suddenly, Toushirou had a strange feeling in his chest as he realized...

_... Heartburn? What did I eat...? _He grunted as he went to find some medicine in his cabinets.

**-X-**

Toushirou opened his door the next morning, feeling rather contented that he no longer had to deal with _her_. It was unusual, but Toushirou could still feel her riatsu extremely close by, as if still lingering strongly in the air. He had trouble sleeping, but that was merely due to his heartburn. Unfortunately, the medicine hadn't worked for some odd reason, so he stayed awake with a pounding, burning sensation in his heart for approximately four hours. Occasionally, he even had a lump in his throat, which he found extremely weird. Allergies? Not like he'd ever had any. Perhaps he should go to the Fourth Divisional Office today to get check up on.

As he stepped out of his room, he breathed in a big gulp of air, stretching,

And his body snapped into a dead lock.

The two prodigies stared at each other in horror as Toushirou realized Tousen Kaname's room old room was merely a right angle turn from his, merely a building in separation of them. She was literally about a hundred meters from him or so. She wasn't that close, but she was still... _there._

It was then that Ayumi and Toushirou both realized _why _their rooms were so close.

Ayumi was the Captain of the Ninth Division, Toushirou being the Tenth Division: They were side-by-side, consecutive numbers.

Even their offices were a few panels away.

"You're kidding. What did I do to deserve this?" she muttered, slamming her door shut. Toushirou even realized that they would have to sit beside each other during meetings.

They both opened their eyes from their thoughts, glowering at each other. Ayumi began walking to her office, as Toushirou went at the exact same time, walking. It was purely comic relief, as shinigami opened their doors to a new morning only to see black and white blurs fly past them, speed walking, both refusing to run but rely solely on speed walking.

"Um..." Rangiku blinked as the two Captains bolted past her room, their Captain Garbs with the insignia '九' (9), and '十' (10), fluttering at their rear. Rangiku sucked in her lip. _Oh dear._

"Jerk!" Ayumi maligned.

"What's with you?" Toushirou fired.

"Not my fault! I don't know, maybe if you had treated me nicer, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Nicer? When was I- I can't believe I'm arguing with someone like you."

"Someone 'like me'? What's that supposed to mean? How much of a Jerk can you _be?_!"

"You weren't the most polite and considerate of House Guests I've ever had, that's for sure." They both stopped walking, putting a hand on the handle of their sliding office doors.

Ayumi went crimson. "Well, I'm sorry! That's something you could have told me, you know? Am I supposed to read your mind? You're not exactly an open-book, and you- You're such a sensitive guy, gosh, do you even _know _how narrow minded you are?"

"Am I really narrow minded? You're conceited if you think that everyone will get along perfectly with you and adapt to your childish antics," Toushirou didn't know why he was so angry, and it made him even more furious when Ayumi questioned him on it, knowing he couldn't answer.

"Childish antics..." she repeated in utter disbelief. "What are you so mad for, Toushirou? Do you hate me _that much?"_

Members from the Tenth and Ninth division were beginning to arrive, so Toushirou decided to end it, opened his door. "Hate? You're incapable of being worth my time, Sakurada Ayumi."

She dropped her jaw in shock, opening her door as well, anger overwhelming her emotions. "I guess that only makes one of us, because without a doubt: I hate you, Hitsugaya Toushirou!"

The echo of the doors sliding closed reverberated through the halls, leaving the Shinigami bewildered and at a loss for words.

**-X-**

They argued, made up, then argue again. DRAMA IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER? NO WAAYYYY.

Oh come on, Ayumi's not the 'blush blush blush *-thump thump thump- OMG, Do I.. Do I like him?' type. Don't get on that train, thanks.

So much hate! Ahh.. wait *looks at title* Hmm, would you look at that? ^^


	5. Possibly Friends l05l After All

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bleach, Hitsugaya Toushirou, and all other Bleach Characters and setting etc. belong to (c) Tite Kubo._

_Sakurada Ayumi and 'You Had Me At 'I Hate You'' plotline belongs to me, user 1504103 on FanfictionDOTnet (:_

**Don't you loooove my long-ass chapters that lack proper writing technique**?

YEEESSS you do (:

Haha. Here it is, lovelies. Your reviews are gorgeous.

**-X-**

Toushirou sat at his desk, frowning. For the past week, his members dared not interrupt him in his bad mood, afraid of being shrieked at. Even Rangiku didn't dare venture in for the first few days. Hinamori Momo, his childhood friend, helped her out by being the first to step into his office since the 'incident', and everyone was shocked to see that Toushirou's murderous aura suddenly expanded even more. Momo was being rejected from his affairs.

He looked about ready to kill the next thing that moved.

"T-Tai...cho?" Rangiku sputtered as she slowly opened his office door in fright.

He gave no response as he glowered at his paperwork, hurriedly filling them out. Not even a grunt of acknowledgement.

...

"Hitsugaya Tai-cho, perhaps you should make up with her now," if the members had been eavesdropping, they would have gasped at Rangiku's straightforward implication, however they figured out that eavesdropping would only lead their young captain to rage. They had stopped the eavesdropping by the second day he was angry.

He stiffened slightly at the mention of _her, _and then slouched again, continuing with his paperwork.

_Toushirou... is really having a bad man period... _Rangiku sighed.

"Tai-cho, I've finished some paperwork. I need you to sign them," she put some papers onto his desk, dropping them loudly on purpose to emphasize her anger. She had been there when the argument happened and seen everything, however she found it just so stupid. A week! A WEEK! And Toushirou was still in this state of depression! God knows if it was depression or anger, or maybe both.

"Hn," this response was an _improvement._

"Tai-cho, you're acting strange, and... and It's not doing the division any good to have such a brooding Captain!" Rangiku tried using the sense of duty to persuade her stubborn Captain.

Toushirou simply continued to read over his document. "I'm not brooding, Matsumoto. Nothing's wrong."

Rangiku gritted her teeth at his unchanging dumb look. "Okay! I've had it, Tai-cho!"

Toushirou glanced up at his seething Vice-Captain.

"I've finished all my paperwork this past week and I haven't even complained to you!" Rangiku began ranting up a storm. "You're being moody and we all know what the cause of it is, so why don't you do everyone in our division a favor and just apologize to each other so there isn't the feeling of a funeral everywhere we walk_?_"

"What happened to you, Hitsugaya Tai-cho? This isn't like you," Rangiku refused to go on, turning away. She knew exactly what was going on with him, but it gave her so much stress to know that he was still _unaware _to everything! But yet she can't just butt into what's not her business, no, _because that would be wrong of her! _Why was _she _a victim of his business!

Without so much as a goodbye, Rangiku slammed Toushirou's office door shut, and walked over to the Ninth Divison's door, sliding it open.

**-X-**

I looked up to see Rangiku. I smiled as much as I could manage. Although she was a great friend to me, her presence reminded me too much of the Captain next door.

"Ayumi-chan, Hitsugaya's being an ass," Rangiku pulled a chair from the side to face me across my desk.

"Rangiku-chan, Toushirou's just going through a phase known as _puberty_," I shrugged. Rumor had it that Toushirou was 'different' after our argument. I felt so smug when the gossip got around to me. It gave me the sense of accomplishment. Take that, asstard.

"Then shouldn't his body be growing? The only thing that's growing is that creepy aura he emits every time someone mentions your name," she slouched in her seat, blowing her bangs out of her face in boredom.

"May I enter, Sakurada Tai-cho? This is Hinamori Fuku-taicho of the Fifth Div-"

"Just come in, Momo! No need to show such formality!" I laughed. Momo opened the door, forcing out a grin. She was having a bit of trouble smiling lately, but this was a far better improvement than how she was months ago. I had met Hinamori Momo long ago back when she was a kid in the District of Rukongai. We reunited within the week, and when she had a break, she would come over to chat. I loved it, anyway. Got my mind off things, and I'm sure it did the same for her.

"Talking about Hitsugaya-kun again?"

"What do you mean _again?" _I raised an eyebrow.

"Matsumoto and I have been talking about it all week with each other. I guess we both resorted to Ayumi-chan in the end, didn't we?" she said, dragging a seat over. Perhaps I was too accustomed to be calling by my first name, so I always insisted that people do it. In return, they always feel the obligation to let me call them by their first name, but you have to admit that it always brings us closer.

I raised an eyebrow of concern. "You mean... he's not over it?"

"Over it? He's way 'over it' alright," Rangiku waved it off, as I nodded in relief. "Way over the edge. Hitsugaya's probably going to dead by the end of the month. This is probably the point in depression followed by thoughts of suicide, right?"

...

"Wow, Toushirou. I didn't know he was such a baby," I shrugged, suddenly curious as to how he was holding up.

"Ha! Hitsugaya's a bigger baby than you might know," Momo said, looking at Rangiku as they both giggled at their inside joke.

"_You_ don't seem _too _bothered with it, Ayumi-chan," Rangiku said, staring at me.

"I don't?" I said, but instantly regretted it as I saw Rangiku's smirk and Momo's eyes go wide.

"So you _are _bothered!" They both said in unison.

"No, I-" I blushed, hating myself. Due to my Asian blood, when I blushed, it stayed on my face for so long! I searched my mind for a retort, failing as I made something up. "I'm just worried- I mean, I don't want him to-... I mean he's like this because of me-... I don't want him to die?" I ended pathetically.

"Oh, we understand _completely, _Ayumi Tai-cho," Rangiku's face twisted menacingly. I blinked, mind dazed.

"I...don't _like _him, Rangiku-chan..." I amended pitifully.

"Are you sure, Ayumi Tai-cho?" Momo's grin hadn't left as she stared me in the face.

"I don't like him at all. _Case Closed."_

Momo began. "So why are you-?"

I cleared my throat, ungrateful for the attention. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just... guilty."

Rangiku remained snickering. "Guilty?"

"... Ahem, well you know. It's my fault he's like this, isn't it?" I nearly lost my cool, and decided to quickly get back to my work.

"If I didn't know better, Sakurada Tai-cho," I braced myself for what she was going to say. She had called me by my full rank: she wasn't playing safe anymore. "I'd. Think. That. You. Have. A. Crush."

I froze, ignoring the angry outbursts that swam around in my head.

"Okay, _maybe._ But I'm _pretty sure_ I'm only this flustered because you guys are teasing me about someone_ I'm not attracted to," _I contradicted, standing up to shove some papers into a file cabinet.

"Oh?" Rangiku and Momo rotated their bodies to follow my steps, staring at me mischievously the entire time. They looked like they had this planned. I sweatdropped, sighing at my bad luck of not anticipating this.

"What, Ayumi-chan? Do you not find my Captain charming?" Rangiku chuckled.

"Cute?" Hinamori pressed.

"Dare we say it? HOT."

I was utterly repulsed. "If you like him so much, then _you guys _take him! He despises me, _remember?_! Not only that, but I'm... I'm so much taller than him!"

"Oh, but there's the matter of friendship, and the already mutual understanding between us!"

"We will forever remain friends with Hitsu-kun! We don't think of him that way!" They both rebutted skillfully, causing me to twitch uncontrollably.

"You guys are _obsessed,_" I whispered weakly.

"Oh please," giggled Rangiku to Momo in a would-be whisper, as if I wasn't there. "I bet Sakurada Tai-cho can't wait to pop the cherry!"

"WH-WHAT THE H*LL? I'm not some salacious lady-pervert like _you two! That's disgusting!"_

"Temper, temper, Sakurada Tai-cho," Rangiku warned sternly, still playing with me.

"Perverts? Oh, _you're _the perverted one, Ayumi-chan. Seducing Tou-" Momo was once again silenced by Rangiku.

Narrowed eyes. "I don't like him. At all. If you want to change that, you better have _medieval torture methods_ prepared to _persecute_ the feelings out of me."

They laughed. "You're quite the comedian, Sakurada Tai-cho!"

"I wasn't joking."

"..."

"..."

_Yeah, that shut them up, _I thought triumphantly. A knock came on my door and I sighed. What was with all the visitors? I told whoever it was to come in.

"Captain Sakurada! Oh, and um... Lieutenant Hinamori, Lieutenant Matsumoto," It was a young brown haired guy around my age, maybe a little older, holding it bowl of...

..._Oh no._

"I'm Ryou from the Fourth Division! We're just doing some roundabouts because our division recently dealt with a problem at some Acre, and we got these for payment." By the time he held out the bowl to us, you could have fried an egg on my cheeks.

"Would you care for some Cherries, Captain?"

"NO! GET THE H*LL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" I shrieked, hurling a stapler at him, half hoping he'd dodge it and half hoping it impaled him. The boy gasped and bowed, dashing out of my office.

Rangiku and Momo doubled over in laughter.

**-X-**

It didn't take long for Ayumi to shrivel under the room's mocking. It was as if Rangiku and Momo had not left at all, and Ayumi was stuck with this _nagging _to knock on Toushirou's office.

Not that she wanted to go because of... uhh... to see him or anything. Just that... she didn't want their division to go down because of her. Toushirou was such a jerk, if he crumbled the tenth division would plummet, and it would be all her fault!

_Think. Think of someone else. Uhh... Orihime... Didn't she like Ichigo? Aah, so cute. Two orange heads together. Ori and Ichi even sound alike- OH SH*T, HELL:** ICHIGO!**_

She hadn't even told Ichigo about her coming back to Soul Society! It had been nearly two weeks! She pulled out a blank piece of paper from her second desk drawer and clicked her pen before scrawling something down to tell Ichigo.

_'Hey Strawberry! GUESS WHO._

_-I'm in Soul society right now, and I've become the 9th Captain! Cool, huh? (Okay, okay, much to be explained. I'll tell you the rest some other time...')_

_I'm pretty sure that smartass Kisuke already knows. (He somehow knows everything). So go ask him for details (:_

_Visit me sometime! I miss you guys. Tell everyone for me, OK? And help out my Gigai. I'm sure she's confused as ever that I'm still not back._

_Don't hate me now, Strawberry. Because I love you lots! Don't you love (my cooking) me, too? (:_

_More later,_

_Ayumi'_

She scanned her letter one more time before slipping it into an envelope, and writing _'Kurosaki Ichigo' _on the front, just so she didn't mix it up with any other letter. Right on cue, Hisagi Shuuhei opened the door to her office, with a pile of paperwork in his hands.

"Is that all for me?" she opened her arms to receive the documents, but he shook his head and she retracted.

"It was. But I finished them," he said, dropping them on her desk.

She sighed. "Hisagi, you don't have to do my work for me."

"I know," he smirked, "but when I wanted to drop them off _earlier_, Rangiku came out of Hitsugaya Tai-cho's office and went into yours looking really angry. I figured you wanted some girl time or whatever... I was free."

Ayumi gawked. "Really? That's so sweet! You're such a softie, Shuuhei-kun!"

He raised his eyebrows at her. Him? A softie? And had she just called him by his first name with the honorific '-kun'?

Ayumi looked at Shuuhei's expression and mentally slapped herself. "I mean... Hisagi Fuku-taicho. Sorry. I'm not used to calling people by their last name. My apologies."

Shuuhei had never needed to accept an apology before, so he felt awkward as he said his reply. "It should be _me _apologizing, Tai-cho, I should not have shown such a disrespectful face."

"Bullcrap."

"... I beg your pardon?" Ayumi smirked at Shuuhei's _(obviously fake) _manners.

Ayumi cackled, which Shuuhei responded with furrowed eyebrows. "You're interesting, Hisagi-san. I look forward to working with you."

"My feelings precise, Sakurada Tai-cho," he bowed.

"You may call me Ayumi when we're not one duty, just saying," she smirked. He nodded in thanks.

"Thank you, Sakurada Tai-cho," he said before turning around to exit.

"Oh! Hisagi, would you mind mailing this off for me? To the human world?" Ayumi pulled out her letter to Ichigo.

Shuuhei stared at it curiously as he clasped the casing. A love letter?

"It's not a love letter," Ayumi glared, causing Shuuhei to want to ask for forgiveness yet again. "Friends have to tell each other where they are. It's been two weeks since I disappeared from the human world and no one has a clue where I really am."

"I'm sorry for-"

"Stop apologizing, Hisagi, or else I'll stop liking you and regret my decision of being your captain," Ayumi dictated, continuing to fill out her documents. "You've done a good job of keeping me interested in you, so don't jump off the train _now."_

Shuuhei smirked. "Then I shall deliver your letter now, Sakurada Tai-cho."

Ayumi nodded up at him in appreciation. "Thank you, Hisagi."

"Not a problem."

**-X-**

He was thinking about her.

Again.

He couldn't believe it. There was a time and place for everything, and now was _clearly _not the time and his office was _clearly _not the place. In fact, there was _never _a time and place to think about her. He shouldn't be, period.

What was she to him? Just some girl who gave him a little bit of a hard time, and now he's dwelling on it a bit more than usual. But it annoyed him to know... to know that the last words she had said to him were filled with so much emotion. She had meant it when she claimed to hate him, and he was content with that at first... but it was starting to bug him more than he would have ever imagined.

He acted out of irrational motives, and he knew full well that he was just as much to blame for the predicament they were in than her. She was still at fault, obviously; his anger wouldn't have escalated so much so quickly had she not purposely forced him over the edge.

Despite all that, he knew he wanted to see her. Just sneak a glance. Apologize. Even if he wasn't wrong, and even if she was a conceited pain in the posterior like she always was, he needed her in there. Now.

"Ayumi," he whispered her name absently.

_Shhk. _"You called?"

Teal met Umber.

Toushirou fell out of his chair, causing Ayumi to stifle a laugh. He crawled back up instantly, standing erect as his eye twitched furiously.

"You-you could have knocked!" he pathetically rebuked, causing her to smirk.

"You said my name, so... I thought you wanted me for something," Ayumi smiled innocently, standing outside his office, still, with the door open.

He blushed a crescendo of altered shadings of red.

_One more try. _Ayumi cleared her throat. "Do you need me... for anything?"

Toushirou swallowed a gulp of saliva. "No."

She sucked her lip in. Oh. "Then I'll be going."

She closed his door, leaning on it with her back for a second or two before getting up and trotting off to bug Kyouraku Shunsui.

Toushirou gripped his pen tightly. Before he could even stop himself, he got out of his chair, running to his door before throwing it open.

"Sakurada, _wait!" _he yelled after her, looking in both directions. Her scent lingered in the halls, but the black haired girl was nowhere in sight.

"...Tai-cho?" Rangiku stared at him, concerned, after hearing him scream Ayumi's name.

Toushirous whipped his head around, frenzied. He cleared his throat. "Matsumoto..."

"What's wrong?" she asked, quietly, wondering why her Captain came running out of his room so panicky, calling after Ayumi's name-

"Did you guys fight _again?"_ Rangiku groaned loudly.

"The last one isn't even over yet," he grunted in reply.

_Oh, so I don't need to change divisions **just yet, **_Rangiku was relieved. So that would mean... Hmm...

A thought struck her. _Eeeeeeh?_

Toushirou... calling after Ayumi...

_Hitsugaya Tai-cho stared at her with concern burning in his eyes like an accidental household fire! "Ayumi, what do you need to tell me?"_

_"I like you!" she sobbed through a swarm of tears. They fell down her face like cockroaches down a wall of on a warm summer day! Oh, the horror only fueled more tears!_

_Toushirou had not known how to respond! He clutched his face in flattery. His cheeks as red as a rose! How he hungered to hold her fragile semi-carcass! Oh, but he couldn't. He was a confused boy: confused with his feelings! He had no idea the nagging in his heart for the past week... was no other than **love!**_

_"Sakurada Tai-cho," Toushirou stood up, spinning away so he didn't have to face Ayumi's sobbing, hunched image. It hurt his heart, but he had to carry on with his dedicated, motivation speech! _

_"My feelings for you... are not **love**. I'm am sorry, sorry, sorry~"_

_"T-toushirou, you're so chaste, you IDIOT!" Ayumi shrieked, running out of the room as members opened their doors to see the petite girl shooting down the hall like a machine gun, tears streaming down her eyes like the river in their old village that provided everyone free showers when they were younger, but unfortunately the men got too scared to bathe after a while due to blood flowing down occasionally from oblivious women having their monthly bleeding!_

_Toushirou sighed, taking a seat. It was done. He had rejected her._

**_BUT WAIT, WHY WAS THERE THIS BEATING IN HIS HEART?_**_ It told him: IT WAS **LOOOOOVE!**_

_Before he could even stop himself, he got out of his chair, running to his door before throwing it open._

_"Sakurada, wait!" he yelled after her, looking in both directions. Her scent lingered in the halls, but the black haired girl was nowhere in sight._

_"...Tai-cho?" Rangiku stared at him, concerned, after hearing him scream Ayumi's name._

_Toushirous whipped his head around, frenzied. He cleared his throat. "Matsumoto..."_

_He cursed mentally: He was too late, for Sakurada was **GONE!**_

...

Rangiku suddenly squealed at an extreme volume, causing Toushirou to stagger back and question his own safety.

"Don't worry, Tai-cho, I'll get her back for you! So you say what you wanted to say, okay?" With that, Rangiku left to find Ayumi, leaving a Hitsugaya Toushirou standing alone, baffled and dismayed.

**-X-**

"R-Rangiku, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Ayumi bawled, trying her best to escape the clutches of her captor. Ayumi was tall, but not as tall as Rangiku.

Her eyes went wide in fear as she began to realize she was heading for her own office.

"Why are you taking me-" they whizzed past said office.

"Wha- OH! OH MY GAWD, RANGIKU, YOU WOULDN'T-"

Rangiku plopped Ayumi down gently. Ayumi raised a brow, before Rangiku tipped Ayumi over gingerly.

Then, as Life would have it, Ayumi tripped over her own two feet, throwing open the two sliding doors on impulse, and pitched forward with a terrified scream.

**-X-**

Firm arms caught me, as I looked up into the chest of the main man. A little high than the board plane of his chest were the striking eyes of Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Those eyes were so beautiful...

"You scream like a dying moose."

Moment ruined and came to a screeching halt.

"Gee, thanks," I retorted sarcastically, straightening as I brushed myself off.

Both of us blushed. _Pick a reason._

Rangiku coughed, breaking the awkwardness of the moment. "Have fun, you two, she winked, closing the door with a _'clack'._

We were suddenly a picture of disgust.

"..."

I stood there uncomfortably, eyes not meeting his.

"..."

_Am I supposed to say something? _I thought, raking my brains for any propriety ordinances.

"...Hi." _Ah! Stupid! Mental slap! Mental slap!_

_(Toushirou stared at her blankly, suffering the same awkwardness and incapability of pursuing the fitting words.)_

Not looking at him, I finally said what I wanted to say. "...I'm sorry," I stuttered. "I guess we got off to a bad start, and even though you asked if we could start over, I-... It was probably all my fault, though; I do the stupidest things, so I apologize if I-"

"It wasn't your fault."

I met his eyes, trying to blink away confusion.

"You're not to blame," he began. "I pushed you over the edge when I acted inappropriately, and claimed that... your existence was so insignificant that you weren't worth my time. That... was wrong. I know that it's not much of an excuse, but lately, when you're around, I become a completely different person."

He didn't flinch as he repeated the words, like an ethereal savior, "It wasn't your fault."

Finally, things were beginning to seem right.

I allowed myself to regain some color in my cheeks. The scenario was a rather strange situation, after all.

I tried to restore equilibrium. "No, I'm sorry. It was obviously my mist-"

"No, it was my fau-"

"No," I gritted out, "it was _mine."_

What the hell?

"It. Was. My. Fault."

"IT WAS MY FAULT, D*MMIT!" I shouted at him, grabbing the front of his shirt so I was face to face with him, nearly lifting him off his feet due to my height advantage.

I watched as his teal eyes widened to unbelievable proportions.

"...Uh... oh..." What the hell was I doing? Apologizing, and then violating him? ... Okay, that sounded wrong.

I loosened my terrifying grip on his uniform robes, backing away meekly. The temperature in my cheeks blaring up a few more degrees.

"Sorry," I mumbled weakly.

"...No, I'm sorry.

I glanced up, smiling faintly at him.

_I guess we can be friends after all._

**-X-**

Sound familiar? No? Not surprised xD

It was such a horrible ending, I know, but I was quite content with it, actually *shifty eyes*

I took out the confession, WHICH I AM SO HAPPY I DID. Give me a few more weeks, the chapters will be all out, perfectly rewritten and ready for your new ones to come out! I'm going to Las Vegas in a few days, so another hiatus, but I'll be WRITING ON THE PLANE! HAZZAH! 8D

DO NOT FEAR, YOU CAN ALWAYS: **subscribe to this story**, because the updates are bound to be irregular, just like it's author (:

OR:** review**, because the more there are, the happier and more confident/squeal-y I am. Which makes me update faster ^^


	6. The Downfalls l06l Of Being Ayumi

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bleach, Hitsugaya Toushirou, and all other Bleach Characters and setting etc. belong to (c) Tite Kubo.  
__Sakurada Ayumi and 'You Had Me At 'I Hate You'' plotline belongs to me, user 1504103 on FanfictionDOTnet (:_

ARRIGHT, so **I took out the confession**. If you haven't noticed that, please go (SORT YOUR LIFE OUT) read the previous chapter. Yup.  
Note: I alsooooo **re-wrote chapter one**. HAAHAHA. yes. I suck like that. But I don't swallow like that! 8D *awkward silence* Okok. Enough with my mentally challenged 14 year old self.

Read on!

**-X-**

"S-Sakurada Tai-cho?" A member knocked on her door tenderly, barely making any noise. Her voice was so quiet, that you had to be within a meter or so to hear her.

"..."

"T-tai-cho? Th-this is Hanazono Yu-Yukari of... the N-Ninth Division..." she tried again, attempting a louder voice, but failing dejectedly.

"..."

"T-tai-cho!" she squeaked, her face a picture of fluster.

"Huh?" Ayumi snapped out of her trance, noticing the shaky riatsu (_breaking down)_ outside her door. "Who is it?"

"H-Hanazono Yuk-kari. I-I have some sh-sheets that... need your a-a-approval," she sputtered from outside her door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come on in!" Ayumi said, embarrassed at her own obliviousness to a member outside her door.

"It's a-alright, T-Tai-cho. Is... th-there s-s-something... wrong?" She was a short girl, perhaps 4'7" in height. _Hmm... A short little girl. Such a cutie. She'd look better with Toushirou than m- _Ayumi blushed before she could stop herself. She promised herself she wasn't going to jump on that train.

"No, Nothing's wrong..."

"Ah!" Yukari bowed, flustered out of control. "I-I'm s-sorry for being n-n-nosy, S-S-Sakurada Tai-cho! I-I shouldn't ask about your b-business..."

Ayumi sweatdropped. "No, it's fine, Hanazako-san!"

"I-It's H-Hanazono, Tai-cho..." she corrected, putting the documents on her Captain's desk.

"...Sorry, Hanazono-san..."

"No, _I'm_ sorry!" She bowed again, sweating hysterically. Ayumi gulped at how horrible she was handling the situation.

"Hanazono-san, must my presence alarm you so? I won't bite." Ayumi gave a nervous smile, which caused her subordinate to blush.

"H-Hai... Tai-cho... I'll be... going, now." Yukari (_swooned) _blushed, bowing as Ayumi nodded in consent. She turned around, sighing when she opened her door to gasp.

"H-H-H-H-Hitsugaya T-T-Tai-chooo!" Yukari exclaimed, before collapsing on her knees. Ayumi shot up in her desk.

Just in time, Toushirou caught her under her arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine!" Yukari yelled shaking his grasp off her _(rudely)_, blushing furiously as she ran past him back into the Ninth Division's headquarters.

Toushirou blinked confusedly at the strange, red-faced girl before turning back to Ayumi. She rolled her eyes and gave him a stern look that read 'don't ask'.

"So what brings you to my humble office, Hitsugaya Tai-cho?" she inquired, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Actually... Matsumoto said you wanted to talk to me," he shrugged, fighting off the habitual urge to scratch his neck awkwardly. He raised a brow when Ayumi blushed crimson and coughed, lacing her fingers together above her desk.

"Is that all she said?"

"... What else was she supposed to tell-"

"No!" She shot up in her desk, knocking a penholder off balance. She grabbed it before it fell. Hand still on the penholder, she forced out a twitching grin, fighting to keep her composure under the circumstances. "I was wondering if... if you were feeling okay..."

He blinked again, eyebrows furrowing in befuddlement. "... I feel fine, Sakurada Tai-cho. Thank you for... caring."

"Yeah, well, you know me!" she laughed nervously. "I love to care!"

Toushirou cocked his head slightly to the side, utterly perplexed. "Are you... healthy, Sakurada Tai-cho?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she grinned sheepishly, bringing the penholder to her chest. "Why do you ask?"

"... Well," he cleared his throat awkwardly in the still silence of the room. "I guess that's all you wanted to ask me."

"Absolutely..."

"I'll take my leave, then. Goodbye, Sakurada Tai-cho," he bowed his head, turning to close the door.

"Yeah... Bye- Oh: No, wait, Hitsugaya!" she cried out. He glanced up expectantly from the half closed doors and waited for her to speak. "Don't... believe everything Matsumoto says. Especially if its about me."

He took a breath and shook his head. All this confusion was getting the better of him. "Of course. Take care, Sakurada."

"You, too..." As soon as he was out of sight, and his reiatsu returned to his office, Ayumi let out a disgruntled groan. "MATSUMOTO RANGIKUUU!"

"Yes, Sakurada Tai-cho?" the woman chirped happily, outside Ayumi's door.

"Get your traitorous ass in here this instant!" Rangiku squeaked in fright, opening the door cautiously.

"You called, Sakurada Tai-cho?"

"Rangiku-chan, stop it now!" Ayumi lost her cool, going into informal speech and slammed down her penholder. "Did you _really _have to go and call him in here? Do you have any idea how awkward and _weird _it was for him to come in here, thinking that I had something to say... but I had nothing to say, Rangiku! Nothing!"

"Ooh, I'm sorry, Ayumi-chan! I just thought you'd appreciate my efforts..."

"Of trying to set me up with _your captain?" _Ayumi growled, hand clutching her forehead in anger.

"Oh, but I _do _think you guys look so well together! Haven't you noticed Tai-cho's affections for you yet? Do you think he'd get up from his busybody workaholic ass for _anybody?"_

"No. But it just so happens that this _somebody _is _next door to him. _Of course he would get up!" Ayumi retorted.

Rangiku tisked her, shaking her head. "Not if you know him. Hitsugaya Tai-cho doesn't get up for me, or any of his members, or even the other captains! He just stays planted at his desk like a weed all the time! The only cases are Hinamori and Genryuusai—"

"Then set him up with _them!"_

"...Ayumi, you can't possibly be asking me to set Toushirou up with Yamamoto Tai-cho, can you?" Ayumi growled at Rangiku's mocking 'serious' inquiry.

"Hinamori. Momo's plenty fine. They've got the whole past together! The childhood! The experience and the history! They're perfect, and I'm sure with _his _personality, he'd be willing to die for that girl. Why is it me? We don't have _any chemistry _or _anything!" _Ayumi bawled, completely disbelieving. "For all I know, Toushirou'd rather be with Byakuya than with me!"

"That's exactly what he's making you think, Ayumi-chan! I didn't think you would give into my Tai-cho so easily! This better not ignite into a S-M(1) relationship!"

"... Rangiku, _seriously?"_

"Of course!" she twittered, hands on hips. "In fact, that little brat is probably madly head over heals in love!"

"_Who _is head over heals in love?" came the voice behind the duo. Ayumi's jaw dropped and she hid her face in her arms, hoping to cover the growing blush on her face. It was Rangiku's fault she was like this when he was around! She wasn't even attracted to him that way! He looked like he was _nine!_

"Tai-cho!" Rangiku jumped up in fright. Toushirou squinted his eyes at the two suspiciously flustered woman.

"What's going on? You're both so loud that I can hear you from my office. I heard my name... and then something about someone falling in love."

"Uhh... We were just talking about... you know, girl... stuff." Ayumi gulped, hoping her lie would pass. It only caused Toushirou's suspicions to rise at Ayumi's pauses.

"Why did I hear my name, then?"

"Actually, we were uh.. Talking about... Ayumi! She's fallen in love!" Ayumi dropped her jaw.

"_WHAT?" _she snapped.

"We were just talking about, er... who might be, you know, noticing her massive love panic attacks! Haven't you been noticing how she's so edgy and jumpy lately? It's because her mind is always full of thought of _him~" _Rangiku mended carefully. Toushirou blinked, watching as Ayumi whacked her fore head on her office desk multiple times. Rangiku scooted over in an attempt to block his view.

"She... doesn't look so okay."

"You know us girls! We get so _crazy_ when we're in love! She's just embarrassed that I told you about her secret, that's all!" Ayumi harshly whispered Matsumoto's name in an attempt to tell her to shut up, but Rangiku used a waving hand to shush her. "But whoops! The cat's out of the bag! You heard us talking! You won't leak this out, will you? Ayumi would be so devastated!"

Toushirou blinked, tilting his head to see Ayumi's crestfallen expression; her face smushed against her desk. "I... don't see the problem. Is she keeping his relationship with him a secret? Why doesn't she want anyone knowing?"

Something that sounded like a defeated sob escaped from Ayumi's mutilated, squashed face, but Rangiku ignored it and answered for her. "Er... Well, the thing is, the guy she's in love with doesn't know that she loves him! Ayumi's so caught up in her girly head, she doesn't know hot to tell him the burning passion she feels for him!"

Another sob broke out from Ayumi, except louder and on a deeper level of despair. Toushirou winced. "I... see... Who is she in love with again?"

"Isn't it so convenient, Tai-cho? Ayumi just so happens to be in love with y—"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Ayumi shouted, covering up Rangiku's last words. She jumped from her desk and slapped a hand over her traitorous friend. "Uh... see, that's a secret. It's... too confidential, Hitsugaya. You wouldn't understand..."

Rangiku sighed through Ayumi's fingers, rolling her eyes and face palming. Toushirou furrowed his eyebrows and desperately wanted to ask what was wrong. Was it him, or was he desperately not seeing something?

"It's a girl thing," Ayumi ended pathetically. She searched his scrunched up, confused expression for any signs: belief? Confusion? Realization? Did he see through Rangiku's skillfully improvised lie? A part of her begged for him to see through it, and another part of her wanted him to believe the lie. Better than him knowing what they were _really _talking about.

But... Was _this _worse?

The white head nodded, closing his eyes in concentration and crossed his arms over his chest. It made sense. Perhaps this was what Ayumi wanted to ask him about in the morning: whether she was too 'obvious' or not, or if he was expecting anything. He surely wasn't: the thought of Ayumi in love had never once crossed his mind... So that was the reason she was such a stuttering mess back then... "I understand. I'll keep your secret."

"Really, Tai-cho? Because actually-!" Ayumi growled and slapped her hand harder onto Rangiku's mouth, covering her eyes, too, for more vulnerability of the senses. Toushirou sighed in defeat and stepped back.

"If you ever feel the need to talk to me about it, I'll be in my office. Matsumoto, you better be back at your desk with a pile of finished documents in an hour," he said, bowing his head again and exiting the premises. He sighed, shaking his head outside her office and hurried to his office, where he would hopefully have a less of a cloud muddling his baffled genius mind.

"I. Cannot. Believe you!" Ayumi cried, burying her head in her arms again, plopping down in her seat. Rangiku scratched her head innocently, her face apologetic and nervous.

"Well... That went better than I thought it would," she squeaked, making it sound like a question. Ayumi glared up at her, making Rangiku laugh more sheepishly. Man, could the girl put on a scary glaring face.

"This is great, Ayumi-chan! At this rate, Toushirou's in on it, yet he's not! Oh, I can see it now! You'll scurry to him, leaping to be in his arms, and you'll be sobbing your girly, broken hearted feelings to him! He'll try his best to comfort you, and when you finally tell him that you love _him? _He'll be so overwhelmed with the depth of your feelings! He'll know you inside and out! And all those times you were crying over your confusion and love ache? It was all for him! He'll be so touched, and then... BAM! His rapid pounding heart is all like, 'Oh wow, I'm such a jerk. All this time I've been causing her so much pain!' and then it'll hit him: After all the connecting and bonding he's done with you, he realizes that he's in love with you, too! And then while you're about to get on a plane to another country, he chases after you, stealing onto the plane, and he grabs you from behind and confesses his love! And then you guys have a hot make out session in public, and everyone's clapping! Oh, this is so _juicy_!" Rangiku pranced around Ayumi's office, a very happy camper.

"...Matsumoto, I thought maybe you were just a bit crazy, but now I know: you're downright _delusional," _Ayumi retorted bluntly. Rangiku deadpanned, imaginary black panels falling down the side of her face.

"Just you wait, Sakurada Tai-cho!" Rangiku chirped, stepping outside, hands on the handles of her door.

"In a few decades, _your _last name's gonna be Hitsugaya!" With her final words said, and her point straightly across, Rangiku exited the room with a flourish, leaving a speechless, jaw dropped Ayumi to seethe with rage.

**-X-**

If anyone had walked into Ayumi's office at that moment, they would have found her forehead making contact with her desk in a very 'intimate' way.

And that's exactly what Shuuhei saw as he opened the door to his Captain's office after knocking once.

"...Tai-cho?"

"_WHAT?_ Oh! Hee-" Ayumi stuttered as she blushed, her forehead red. "Hisagi-s-san..."

"...Is there a problem?" Shuuhei blurted, a bit concerned for his new Captain's Sanity.

"No, no problem..." Ayumi replied after gaining her composure again. "Yes, what do you need, Hisagi?"

"I'm here to drop of the finished main articles of the Seireitei News," he said and Ayumi nodded. He handed them to her and stayed standing there.

"... Is there anything else?" Ayumi pressed. Shuuhei hesitated before slowly speaking again.

"Unohana Tai-cho has requested me to tell you there's a SWA meeting going on right now and she wants you to attend..."

Ayumi burst out into booming laughter, making Shuuhai stiffen. "OH MY GOSH, I forgot that I used to be the President of that place before I left! Crap, there are probably people who want to kill me there."

When she stood up, she noticed Hisagi's eyes on the floor, his eyes unfocused. Ayumi knew that look anywhere. "Come on, O'toole, whatcha hiding?"

He flushed a bit. "Actually, it's... it's a tradition for all Ninth Division members to wear a shihakushou without sleeves. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I thought you'd like to know."

Ayumi raised a brow. "That's all? All I have to do is wear a sleeveless shihakushou! That's what you were nervous about?"

Shuuhei looked up at her abruptly, relieved. "No, Tai-cho, I was just afraid that you _wouldn't want to _and since everyone in the division does so, I was concerned that—"

"No worries! Didn't you know that a huntdred years ago when I was a captain my uniform was sleeveless? Guess not, you probably weren't seated yet back then. Well, I have to go to the meeting so I'll catch you later. You're such a cutie, Shuuhei!" She laughed, walking out of the room. Shuuhei blinked in confusion: did she just call him a 'cutie'?

He shrugged: at least she handled it well.

**-X-**

Opening the doors to the Shinigami Women's Association within the Kuchiki Estate. She opened the door and acknowledged everyone, saying hello to Retsu, Yachiru, Isane, Kotetsu, Yoruichi, Rangi—YORUICHI?

Ayumi raised an eyebrow. "Yoruichi, what are you doing here?"

"Yo, Ayu-chi," Yoruichi waved, leaning back on a chair. "I heard you accepted the offer of Captain and decided to come over. I'm just here to visit you."

Soi Fon, who was seated directly next to Yoruichi flushed white, looking away from Ayumi. She sighed: at least if they were sitting with each other, it means they had cleared things up. It was alright if she was still mad at her, but—

"I owe you an apology, Sakurada Tai-cho." The words took her by surprise, but a wave of relief washed over. Before Ayumi could say anything, Soi Fon spoke again, hands strapped tightly to her side as she stared at the ground.

"I was mistaken... and mislead to think you convinced Yoruichi-sama to go with you and Kisuke Urahara. "

Ayumi's eyebrows rose. "You thought... I forced Yoruichi?"

"You were always near Yourichi-sama, and sometimes I thought you were..." she didn't finished that sentence, but Ayumi got her basic drift. Soi Fon had been jealous and wrong. "I was much obliged to believe you were a big influence for Yoruichi's leave, and thus brought me to anger with you."

"Ha," Yoruichi walked over, an arm slumped lazily over Soi Fon's shoulder. "This silly girl thought you pushed me over the edge and threatened me with our vow of friendship. Then she got even _more _mad when she knew she couldn't whip your ass like she _wanted to _because it'd probably end with _her _on the ground!"

"Oh," Ayumi said stupidly, feeling a bit awkward. It was still weird for her to have people praise her, and she didn't have any major self-esteem problems but just many many expectations on herself. "I'm sorry that I made it seem that way. I hope you know that I meant nothing of the sort."

"Yes, I do." Soi Fon sighed, a look of nervousness and remorse in her eye and Ayumi grinned cheekily. "I'm sorry for treating you so coldly 'til now. It was indecent of me."

"Apology accepted! I want to say I'm sorry too, while we're at it. I... didn't really like you either, and I never tried to clear it up with you. I should have tried. To be honest, I thought you were mad at me for the simple fact that I left with Urahara..."

She flushed pink, just a tint. She was so much more vulnerable here, in the presence of Yoruichi. It was like... reuniting with her master collapsed her entire wall of attitude towards other people. "That's what I was covering it up with..."

"Oh," came again.

"Well, I hope you two are good now," Rangiku smirked, patting the two of them on the back. "Because there's an actual purpose to why we call Ayumi here today!"

"And... why is that?"

"You seriously need to work on your 'look', hun." Rangiku flicked Ayumi's ponytail with a finger and sighed.

"Why? What's wrong with the way I dress? This is the shinigami standard!"

Rangiku shook her head at her, flashing her a wink before rolling out a white board. On it were Chibi drawings of all the Captains (except a certain three) on it.

"Look! Each and every single one of the Captains has a distinct standout about them!" She smacked a pointer on the board.

"Yamamoto Genryuusai Tai-cho – His zampakuto's hidden in a Cane and have you _seen _how long his eyebrows are?" Ayumi raised a brow: was that meant as a compliment or insult? She wasn't sure. "He's got a beard that touches the floor, and he ties a black ribbon around it in a criss-cross design! He is the oldest Captain in the Gotei 13, he has battle scars all over his forehead, and he never wears his haori: only drapes it over his shoulders."

"Captain Soi Fon! She's wearing a sleeveless haori and she has a yellow obe tied around her waist! She wears the Commander-in-chief uniform of the Onmitsukido, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, and she wears long black arm bands! While everyone else wears the shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears tradition Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks! Not to mention her hair is short _here_, but she has two long braids that are bound in white cloth that end in a gold ring!" Rangiku pointed out each detail specifically on the life-size Soi Fon, who blinked incredulously at every point.

Ayumi was beginning to see where this was going...

"Retsu Unohana Tai-cho," Isane explained, referring to her very own captain. "Also uses an obi instead of a normal sash, and her hair is always worn as a large braid in front. Also, many shinigami carry their zampakuto on their sash, like you do, but Unohana Tai-cho has a large string that is attached to the sheath of her Zampakuto so that she carries it over her shoulder... Or sometimes, I carry it."

"The oh-so-cool and handsome Kuchiki Tai-cho keeps his black hair in a white _kenseikan _that symbolizes his nobility as a Kuchiki! He has a white scarf made of freakin' silver-white, windflower light silk, which is a family heirloom handed down to every Kuchiki Head, that's enough to buy ten mansions in the Seireitei! Also, He has a fingerless white tekkou that covers the back of his hands."

"Rangiku... Where do you get all this information?"

"Guilty of stalking! By the end of this, you're going to get my point! Next is Sajin—"

"Okay, Okay! I get it!" Ayumi shook her head and Yoruichi laughed loudly at her misery.

"And then there's you!" Rangiku pointed directly at the brunette, making her stiffen. "Your hair is a the average black colour, and you always wear it in a boring ponytail, you're not _very_ tall, the way you dress is standard, standard, standard shinigami, and the only thing that defines you appearance wise is your child-like face that never seems to age, and you're not even _that _young! Fifteen in human years makes you legally able to have sex!"

"... Wow, gee, thanks," Ayumi sighed, scratching her head in humiliation. She knew she wasn't anything appearance wise, but she hadn't known she was _that _bad...

"Seriously, Ayumi, don't you have anything you can accessorize with? Like, I don't know; stuff you'd wear with a cute little dress?"

From the back of the room Yoruichi snorted loudly, laughing. "Ayumi wouldn't be caught _dead _in one."

"Actually, Sakurada Tai-cho," Retsu began, "Didn't you used to have that beautiful flower pin in your hair? I rather found it breathtaking."

Ayumi blushed, trying to think back to when she was a 'young, spry thing'. "Really?"

"Ayu-chi, that thing of yours was _hot._" Yoruichi leered. "I wanted it for myself, but you said it was a gift, so I kept my hands to myself."

"Hmm..." Ayumi grimaced. "I didn't bring that with me to the Human World..."

Yoruichi furrowed her brows. "You're right. You said you gave it back to the person before you left."

"Now," Rangiku began, "who gave you that pin, Captain Sakurada?"

Ayumi blushed crimson. "I am _not _asking for it back! That's so rude and lowly!"

"Aww! But the person intended for you to have it anyways~!"

Grumbling, Ayumi crossed her arms. "He probably gave it to his wife after I left. No way am I asking for it back."

Yoruichi smirked, getting up from her seat to stand in front of Ayumi. She took her by the hand and gave the rest of the girls a look that said 'We're going to have a private moment.' Once outside the room, they both looked at eachother and ruthlessly shunpo'd out of the building. They landed on a rooftop nearby, standing above the rest of the shinigami. Yoruichi looked over at Ayumi expectantly, smiling. "I'm really glad you're a Captain again, Ayu. Kisuke isn't here, but he's always wanted you to come back, too."

Ayumi closed her eyes. "I'll bet he did. During Ichigo's training, I could see him watching me so intently. It was like he was waiting, wanting me to say something."

"I was, too." Ayumi looked at Yoruichi in confusion. "When we decided on leaving, we considered leaving without you despite you wanting to go with us. But you have something that we don't."

"You have a love for this place. You never said anything, but we could tell: you missed it so much."

Ayumi chuckled – a sad laugh. "I guess... I still wasn't ready to be human again."

Yoruichi said nothing but her golden eyes hovered on her close friend. Someone else might not have caught up, but she knew Ayumi's scenario all too well.

_'... human again.'_

"I think it's time we gave this back to you," she said, handing Ayumi the bag on her shoulder. Ayumi blinked, taking it with utter care, unaware of what was in it. It was the same box Ayumi had handed to Kisuke Urahara hundreds of years ago when she resigned, with Light Blue characters '桜田' ('Sakurada') engraved in small print in the top right corner. Ayumi gulped, staring at the box, triggering a certain lump to form in her throat. Hey eyes widened, and a hitch caught in her throat. She forgot how to breath for a second.

"Yoruichi!" Her smirk widened when she saw Ayumi smiling.

"What? Did you seriously think I was going to let your recklessly summon Haneyari's Bankai without it? Stupid!"

"I-I told you to throw it into the ocean, though..."

"Like we would ever do that," Yoruichi retorted, rolling her eyes. "You think we would go and dump your precious Shinigami uniform? You know full well that it's no ordinary uniform."

Ayumi clutched it to her chest and walked over to give Yoruichi a hug, which she gladly gave. Yoruichi patted her back. "We always knew that if the opportunity arose, you'd come back. It's not about Pride or Vows anymore. You belong here. It was wrong to take you out of your environment."

"Thank you, Yoruichi, and give Kisuke my best, too. Give him a kiss on the cheek for me, ne?" Yoruichi rolled her eyes and waved it off.

"Besides, even those who don't know anything will start catching on soon. Just look at how much Byakuya's grown from a hundred years ago, Ayumi. He's probably already figured out what you are."

Ayumi groaned. "It's not that big of a deal anymore. I mean, it _was, _but I don't really see it setting me apart from everyone else."

The purple head grinned. "I'll go back first. Change into that before coming so you can shut up that big chested woman with your killer figure."

"I-!" She blushed, but Yoruichi had wiggled her eyebrows and flash stepped off. Ayumi sighed, wondering how on earth she was going to find her way to a place where she could change.

**-X-**

A knock came on the door of the Shinigami Women's Association and the door hesitantly clicked open. All the women turned her head to see the visitor.

"OOH! SEXY!" Rangiku purred, standing up to really admire it up close. Ayumi blushed a bit, not having thought about the word 'sexy' to describe the uniform before.

Basically speaking, it was an alteration of the Shinigami Shihakucho. It was a very low V-neck that revealed just a bit of her cleavage and didn't start overlapping until her belly button. The bottom of the V-neck had four black strings that were draped horizontally. Acting as some sort of 'background' for the black strings to stand out on was a white surface, which basically made it look like Ayumi was wearing a very low Tube Top underneath when actually, it was _attached _to the uniform. She had always been grateful it was there so it felt less revealing. She didn't mind showing some collar bone, but walking around half naked was an entirely different matter.

Her Hakama pants looked the same from the front, but if you took a look at the sides, there were two large slits – one on each side – quite similar to Chinese New Year Dresses with that gaps on the side, exposing her legs, however the very bottom hem of the pants were connecting.

"So this is what you used to wear as a Captain?" Isane remarked, smiling. Ayumi smiled back; a bit glad that the frowning Isane she saw the other day wasn't permanent.

"Yeah. I didn't think I'd ever put it on again. I told Yoruichi to throw it into the ocean, but she didn't. I'm glad she took my words as bullcrap this once." Yoruichi nodded her head, as if accepting Ayumi's gratitude.

"It's like we're back in the good ole' days, ain't it, seeing her like that, Unohana?"

Retsu agreed, smiling sweetly. "I wonder how the rest of the Captains will react when they see you in that."

"Wah! Ayu-Ayu is lookin' good!" Yachiru cheered.

"Gosh, this feels so weird!" Ayumi shook in her spot, twirling to make the Captain's haori flutter. "It's like being a Captain has finally hit me."

"Just wait until _he_ sees you like this! He won't resist you!" Rangiku chirped, dashing off.

"..._Who_?" Isane repeated and Ayumi closed her dropped jaw.

"NO ONE!" then came Ayumi's nervous laugh.

"What's this all about?" Yoruichi's signature catty grin broke out. "Ayumi... are you going out with someone?"

"Yoruichi, _really_?"

"For all know, there could be some killer Shinigami who's won your heart in the time you've been here! Come on, spill the beans, who is it?"

"I'm not going out with _anyone _and certainly _not _with who Rangiku's trying to set me up with."

"... Rangiku's trying set _Ayumi Sakurada _up with someone?"

"Yes." Ayumi sighed, closing her eyes and clutching her head. "You know, I don't even _like _him like that!... What the-!"

Ayumi looked baffled before several tick marks popped up imaginarily on her head. She stomped out of the empty room and sprinted down the hall, calling out the names of the women whom had all gone sprinting after Rangiku.

**-X-**

(1) Sadist & Masochist – Well... here's a scenario: there's a person whipping, and a person being whipped. Both sides find a lot of pleasure in doing this. I'd rather not go into detail, so uh... Wikipedia or Google if you must?

**ASDLFKJ. So yeah. Hi there. Again.**

Did you like it? Not so much? COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY CONFUSED?

Well, stuff will happen, and stuff won't happen, so just stick with ittt. Who thinks they're catching onto me? Anyone? WELL YOU'RE NOT! AHAHAHAHA *stabbed*

...Craziness aside, I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing the first part, with the Toushirou, Rangiku and Ayumi in the same room ;D Plus, I think I delved deeper into the plot I'm planning to go with this.

What do you think? You want some Espada Arrancar action, or do you prefer the lighthearted, humorous love story? I mean, if we go with the Espada route, you get to see Grimmy and Ulquiorra (in their full hotness, bishie glory! *nosebleeds*), but you're fully aware of... those who will die in the story, then, right? **Review your answer, please! The faster, the better because I'll know what you guys think and I can write the other chapters lickity split!**

Having a biiiit of trouble staying on track with this, but I don't want _every _chapter to revolve completely around Ayumi and Touchirou, y'know? I really want to get some more depth into Ayumi's character. I hope you guys don't mind!


	7. SCROOGED l OMAKE l Christmas Special

SOOOOO...

If you've been with me for the last few months, you'll have known this story from BEFORE it was re-written.

And while It wasn't re-written, I had a Christmas special written...

**_CHRISTMAS SPECIAL, HOMGGG._**** And it's NOT EVEN CHRISTMAS! *hits self***

IT'S SO FAR FROM CHRISTMAS, LMAO. But I thought I'd post it for old time's sake and also, I didn't want to put it to waste and post it next year. Double kill, alrighty, let's do this baby.

SO HERE IT IS: YOU HAD ME AT I HATE YOU, CHRISTMAS CHAPTER.

_Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own nothing, except possibly Ayumi Sakurada... I'm merely writing to let my creativity flow out, so no money or lawsuits are involved, folks._

**-X-**

Captain Hitsugaya's clock hung comfortably on the right side of his office. That Clock had always watched him. It watched him from the very beginning when Toushirou first moved in with his snowy, white hair and alarming teal eyes. Albeit the hair and eyes unchanged, the captain himself was another story. Especially now more than ever, seeing as his heart had lagged behind in his adolescence.

The Clock ticked away busily on the wall as it did, every day, of every year, of every second – except for when its batteries had to be changed. It was always lodged on the wall, unmoving, while Toushirou glanced up ever so constantly to check if he was working too slow, too fast, or just right. The Clock never understood why the young captain was always so hard on himself. No other Captain set a time limit for when their full paperwork had to be done. The Clock would know; it conversed with other office clocks through the walls.

Thus, the Clock also knew that it was 30 minutes ahead of the actual time, as it had been for over a century. However, no one had corrected him to the proper time, seeing as the only individual who ever looked at the Clock was Hitsugaya Toushirou: the one who merely used it to time himself.

One day, (the Clock knew it as the 23rd day of December) the captain of the Ninth Division opened Toushirou's door while he was out on a mission. She began reaching into her pant pocket and retrieved an envelope. The Clock watched politely in silence as she gently placed it on his desk. She made a weird nose as she sighed, picking up the note again. She stared at it, before placing it on the desk yet again.

Another groan. She picked up the envelope and turned.

She stopped in her steps, standing in stillness before spinning around on her heel and walking towards his desk.

Then she stopped; turned around to face the door.

And turned again.

Another groan.

Followed by immature stomping.

As the Clock watched the girl repeat this pattern several times, it brought him amusement to have a bet with itself whether she would end up leaving the envelope on his desk, or not. Besides, its captain would be back soon, so the girl had to hurry.

Several minutes past, and she was still tapping her foot on the carpet floor, envelope drumming against her lips. She was sitting in Captain Hitsugaya's chair, spinning around. Her eyes snapped up, and the Clock figured that she had come to her decision, but instead she gave a panicked curse, furiously searching the room with her eyes for any place to hide.

The Clock finally understood. She sensed the reiatsu of Captain Hitsugaya nearby.

She tucked the envelope into her pant pocket again, shooting up from the seat, _not noticing the letter drop from her pocket. _She dashed for the door, sliding it shut. The Clock could only hear a few footsteps, before nothing but its own ticking.

The Clock randomly wondered if it had lost the bet with itself.

As the door slid open slowly a few moments later, teal eyes scanned the room. He walked in, merely looking at the ground, concentrating on who had been in the room. The Clock ticked louder on purpose to annoy the Captain. It was sure that the Girl would not want him to know she was in there.

Toushirou exhaled sharply from his nose as he walked over to his office chair and took a seat, rubbing his temples for a few moments before reaching out to place a stack of paperwork in his workspace.

He hadn't noticed the slightly wrinkled envelope underneath his chair.

The Clock sounded away, thirty minutes ahead of reality.

-X-

The Next Day, (December 24th, the Clock noted) Toushirou had no missions whatsoever, so he stayed in his office completing his stacks of paper work. The Clock silently criticized Soul Society for killing so many trees.

The Clock then concluded that its Captain would never leave his office and that it would be stuck with another boring day of ticking.

5 hours later into the day, at 12:32 noon, Matsumoto Rangiku threw open the door and stomped in, with absolutely no thought of 'respect' on her mind.

"Why aren't you with Ayumi Tai-cho, you Scrooge!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs, hand on her Captain's desk.

Toushirou furrowed his white brows. "What are you talking about? We're not even-"

"Spare me that crap," she rolled her eyes, swooning backwards in sarcasm. "We all know how your lonely, little-boy heart feels about her!"

After a tinge of pink crossed his cheeks, Toushirou looked at his desk. "I'm not going to let a stupid reason like a holiday hinder my duties as a Captain."

"Bullsh*t. And you're going to let paper obstruct your love life?"

Toushirou blinked in confusion. "What on earth are you talking about, Matsumoto? What on earth brought you to the conclusion that I-...Think whatever you'd like. I'm not leaving this spot."

The orange haired Woman stared at her captain intensely, scanning him for any signs of weakness.

She glowered. "Scrooge. Who's ever heard of not spending Christmas with your girlfriend when she's RIGHT THERE!"

"She's not my-"

The slam of his office door interrupted his sentence, and he gazed at his paperwork dejectedly. He decided to finish the sentence, anyways.

"She's not my girlfriend..."

The Clock found this odd.

-X-

7 o'clock was the next point in time where activity rose in the boring, _miserable _office. Toushirou looked up even before the knock came from the other side of the door.

"It's Sa-"

"Come in." Toushirou cut off the girl's words.

Whoever it was on the other side cleared their throat.

The door slid open and the Clock recognized it to be the girl from the other day, who dropped the letter underneath the chair. It still had yet to be found.

"Uh... Well, uhm..." she said, hands hidden behind her.

Toushirou stared at her as she wrenched her hands behind her back, out of his view.

"I was wondering if you were... mad at me?" she said slowly, as if testing the waters.

"Mad at you... for what?

"You know, yesterday I-..." she trailed off, staring at Toushirou confused. The Clock ticked quietly as silence hung in the air. Perhaps the girl was wondering if the Captain had found her note. She cleared her throat again, whispering, "Never mind, then."

"Sakurada, what did you do?" Toushirou glared onward, suspicions rising.

"Nothing."

"Explain."

"Oh, so I have to _do_ something for you to get mad, now? Last time I checked, you could get mad for no apparent reason," she tripped over her words somewhat, and the clock could tell she was improvising. "Well _are_ you mad at me? I mean, are you mad at _someone?_ You haven't left your office at all, according to Matsumoto and it's... yeah."

"It's _what?"_

"The day before Christmas," she finished with a raised eyebrow, watching his body for any reaction.

"I have this," he said gesturing offhandedly at the stacks of paper stationed on his desk.

The girl blinked. "You're serious? You're _actually _going to stay in for Christmas because of PAPER?"

"That's the exact point Matsumoto tried to persuade me with, and rest assured, she failed miserably."

"Scrooge."

"Don't start."

"Fine then!" The girl huffed, turning around to head out the door. "I'll go spend Christmas Eve with Hisagi!"

If Toushirou weren't the most dignified of men _(boys), _he would have dropped his jaw.

Instead, he watched as she closed his office door, with no trace of her black hair ever being in the room.

The ticking in the room respectfully became much quieter.

-X-

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the office, not a creature was stirring-

Except for a clock, if you can call it a 'creature', half an hour ahead.

The office door of the Tenth Division glided open and a figure stepped into the room. The figure was dressed in all black, with his or her shinigami uniform and a black hood over his/her head, suppressing any views of the intruder's face. It walked around Toushirou's desk and began opening drawers. Whipping out a flashlight from the side, it used the light to search the occupants of the drawer. Moving onto the next drawer and the next, the intruder seemed unsatisfied.

After a pause, the clock watched the trespasser creep to the office paper bin and kneeling down in front of it. Rustling through the bin, the black figure pulled out an envelope and opened it, reading its message before digging back into the bin. Pulling out another envelope to read, the figure was again disappointed.

Another few seconds of thinking before the person stood up, walking around the room and merely searching the shelves with his/her eyes. Ember eyes stopped on the clock.

"Hey..." Checking his/her own watch, she took the clock off its hinge and twisted it so that the second hand was 30 minutes behind where it originally was.

"Wrong time," the person mumbled to him/herself. She turned around to eye the room once more, before taking off her hood to let her black hair flow down her back. Heaving a frustrated sigh, the female intruder left the office.

There was absolutely no sound in the office for a few seconds.

**-X- (A/N: Sorry **if the next few parts confuse you/seem too OOC. I twisted a few things for a plotline. My apologies if you feel the need to chuck sharp objects at me...)

Fireworks erupted into the sky suddenly in the afternoon, and Captain Hitsugaya scowled in his office.

"Merry Christmas!" bellowed an awfully cheery, _and daring_ voice from outside, far away.

"Happy Holidays!" came from the same direction, followed by more fireworks and loud laughing.

Toushirou rolled his eyes and wondered if there really was something wrong with him or if it was everybody else.

He understood the whole pizzazz of Christmas. The celebration of Jesus' birth, and whatnot; A day of 'giving' and 'sharing'; Santa Clause, and all his merry frickin' reindeer _which do not exist._

Yet he didn't seem to care. The true reason he didn't celebrate Christmas was because he didn't have a reason to. He could 'give' and 'share' any other day he felt like it, and Jesus' birth... let's just say he didn't believe in all the ruckus about it, seeing as he stubbornly concluded that there was no way to pinpoint the actual _birth date _of Jesus' birth unless witnessed. Therefore celebrating it on the wrong date was just as bad as not celebrating it, and the latter seemed to use less energy and time.

If one hadn't known better, one would have though Toushirou was merely making up excuses for himself.

Like he always did.

About everything.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, TAI-CHO! WOO!" screamed an _obviously drunk _Rangiku as she bounded into his office with a flourish.

"Matsumoto," Toushirou rubbed his temples, feeling a migraine coming on. "What did I tell you about coming into my office drunk as a skunk?"

Her bouncy orange waves swayed side to side as she rocked. "But I've only been drinking eggnog, Tai-cho!"

"You've been chugging down _sake_, Matsumoto Fuku-taicho, at an alarming rate, too..." Kira Izuru, Captain of the Third Division corrected her brusquely. "Hitsugaya Tai-cho," he acknowledge reverently.

"Kira Fuku-taicho," Toushirou responded, looking at Matsumoto now. "Matsumoto, you've done your task, now _leave my office._"

"Tai-choooo!" The woman hiccupped. "The Entire Gotei 13 is off duty, except YOOUUUUUUUUU, hic," she grunted. "Maataku!(Geez!)"

"I highly doubt that. Every year, Kuchiki Tai-cho, Zaraki-"

"WELL YOU'RE WRONG! AHAHA- hic," Rangiku giggled like a young schoolgirl talking about her crush. "Ayumi-chan got'em, hic, out this year! They all went on a lil date! Aheh... hic."

Toushirou blinked a few times before looking over to Izuru, who was smiling ever so noticeably, almost sorrowful.

"It's true, Hitugaya Tai-cho. Captain Sakurada rallied an entire group of captains and vice-captains, and forced them to go to the Human World Karakura Christmas Festival..."

Teal eyes twitched in _envy _confusion. "And she left the two of you here...?"

"Oh, uh..." Izuru cleared his throat. "She named the group... 'Scrooges'."

Toushirou would have smiled at the obviousness, if he had not the tremendous mix of feelings he felt in his chest weighing him down. "And after Matsumoto, here, claimed that I was a-"

A giant hiccup – probably emphasized, to draw attention – erupted from Rangiku before he jumped onto Toushirou's desk. "SHE DITCHED YOU HERE BECAUSE YOU –hic- PISSED HER OFF! AHEEEEEEHEEEEEEEE..." Rangiku burst into an uncontrollable seizure/brain damage dance/giggle fit on the floor before her lunch traveled up her esophagus and out her mouth, onto Hitsugaya's office floor.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Izuru raised an eyebrow when Toushirou stormed out of his office to fetch a cleaner, instead of telling Izuru complete the task for him.

-X-

His arms were folded behind his head as he lay on brown roof tiles. He rested on the roof of his room, staring up at the clear blue sky, concentrating.

Toushirou had needed a breather. After all Ayumi had said about him not celebrating Christmas, she decides to leave him behind while she elopes with 20 other people to a festival!

_... How did the word ELOPE get in there?_

"Shirou-chan." Toushirou blinked his eyes into focus. He recognized the voice as his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo, Vice Captain of the Fifth Division.

"Hitsugaya Tai-cho, for the last time," he said, positioning himself to upright sitting so that he could see her.

She smiled lightly. "You only go on rooftops to think, and you haven't done that in over a decade, Toushirou."

Toushirou looked to the side. "Well, many things have changed in over a decade..."

"...You're _blind _if you're talking about your height."

"HINA-"

"I'm not the best at giving advise, Shirou-chan, especially about... relationships," she seemed to pause and think for a second, as if testing the word and questioning herself. "But I do have one thing to say to you."

Toushirou gazed at his friend intently, rather curious.

Compassion: out, Aggravation: In. "That if you're a big enough SCROOGE to let paperwork get in the way of spending Christmas with your girlfriend, I would have ditched you, too!"

He nearly did a facefault as he registered her words. "I told you already... Sakurada and I aren't-"

"Save it! Matsumoto told me enough, that I didn't even need to question Ayumi's sudden PMS aura! I mean, what were you thinking, Shirou! Aiyee, you're the worst ladies' man ever!"

"I-"

"No, let _me _talk, boy!" Momo continued in a motherly tone, and Toushirou nearly looked taken back. "There's only 6 more hours of Christmas left, and 6 more hours you can fix your stupid mistake, so take the chance, Shirou, so you can at least have one memorable Christmas with Ms. Sakurada incase she dies in her sleep tomorrow!"

She was breathing rather hard when she was done, and Toushirou dared speak. He knew from experience that sometimes, it was best not to interrupt a fiery girl in the middle of something she really wants to say.

"Is Christmas... really that important?"

Momo stared at him in bewilderment, before genuinely considering the question.

"I would _love _to give you a half hour lecture about the meaning of Christmas and its Origins, but honestly speaking, I'm not sure if I'm right about it. But," she looked at him with confused pupils. "Don't you... have a reason to celebrate Christmas, Toushirou? Any reason at all?"

When he failed to respond for a minute, Momo looked clearly had a double-take.

...

"Well, that changes things."

_Change of plans. _She made a mental note.

"I gotta go now. I'm going with Rangiku to the Karakura Festival for the last few hours. See ya!" she turned around, and ran, before throwing her voice back. "You better come, Shirou!"

He hadn't bothered to correct her this time, because he was too busy thinking. Not that he _could _correct her, seeing as she dashed off too quickly for his voice to reach her.

Karakura Christmas Event, eh? Maybe... if he had time.

-X-

Toushirou decided that if he wasn't going to celebrate Christmas, he wasn't going to do his paperwork today, either. That, for one, was a start. By next year, he didn't want to be called a Scrooge by anyone anymore, especially Ayu—

Ahem. So he stayed in his room and took a hot shower.

He came out drying his hair with a towel, with only his shihakusho on. Falling atop his bed, he decided to sleep awhile. It was a good way to pass time, he concluded, seeing as there was nothing else for him to do.

(From the back of his head, he heard someone call him 'short prick'.)

It took him 3 hours to go to sleep and wake up again, half an hour to try and fall back asleep, and another half hour to finally decide that it was useless. He was as awake as ever before and perhaps laying in bed wasn't the best way to pass time after all.

He decided to take a stroll back to the office to check if it had been locked, since he had stormed out disrespectfully and had not returned since. He took a long brown coat from his closet quickly and wandered out.

It was 10 o'clock already, he noticed, and 2 hours to the end of Christmas. He felt almost guilty that he had wasted the entire day neither celebrating nor completing a sufficient amount of paperwork. Perhaps he would finish some of it, while he was in his office...

The door was locked, courtesy of Izuru and not Rangiku, of course. After unlocking it, he walked towards his desk and noticed a scrunched up envelope on top of his desk and a note beside it.

'_Heyyy Tai-cho! Sorry about your floor. But that Hanataro guy really cleaned up well, so no worries! Won't happen again (hopefully). Ku-fu-fu-fu..._

_Oh, and he also found an envelope for you. I tried to look at it for you so you wouldn't have to, but- IZURU WOULDN'T LEMME TT . TT_

_So here ya go and MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU SCROOGE! CHYAAAA!_

_-Rangi(insert scribbling here)'_

_Nosy about my personal information as always, Matsumoto, _he thought, before flattening out the envelope to read his name '日番谷 冬獅郎' printed in neat writing.

_... This writing..._

He opened the letter hurriedly, and threw the envelope back on the ground. His eyes scanned the words, taking in every one of them as fast as he could.

'Alrighty, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome (Heehee)

Uh... I don't know how to say this, so I'll try my bestest (:

So... I'm going back to Karakura on the 25th for the festival and I was wondering if... you'd like to come with me?

As friends! And because uhm... everyone from school knows you already, and yeah... it'd be less awkward to come with a guy none of them know, and I don't want them thinking I'm part of some mafia and I got arranged in a marriage and then my dad, the mafia leader, told me that I had to go with Mr. Arranged, because you know, that would be confusing. For them. Yeah...

I'll be at the gates 10:00AM to leave on the 25th, so if you want to come, BE THERE! I'm not going to wait, and if you don't go, I'll have to make rearrangements, and rearrangements suck, ok?

-Sakurada'

Toushirou's eyes darted to his clock, searching for the time. It would take him probably an hour to get to Karakura if the portal was even open and if he could get to the west side fast enough, and God knows how long it would take to find her in a crowd of people while she's in her gigai and suppressing her energy.

10:47.

The Clock watched Toushirou hurtle out of his office, and mentally took note that the one time he was of importance to his captain, he did not fail.

It would be sure to thank the girl somehow.

_"Ikkanzaka-san! I need to get the human world, fast."_

_"Eh, Hitsugaya. Why the hurry?" Jidanbou asked, moving aside to reveal the West Gate._

_Toushirou smirked. "A girl."_

_"Ahaha, better make it before Christmas ends, then."_

-X-

Ayumi brushed strands of her dark hair out of her face while they fell out of her bun. Disappointment had filled her night, and even a drunk Byakuya, a sobbing Shunsui, and nonsense-singing Jyuushirou weren't making her feel any better.

If you're wondering, all of the above mental images put into your head were the result of Ayumi replacing their drinks with Heavy Sake. (Yes, even Shunsui couldn't handle it. Booyah.)

She looked at her watch: 11:35.

_Screw Hitsugaya, then. He didn't have to come, anyways._

"You've been down the entire time, Sakurada Tai-cho," Shuuhei granted as he walked over to her side and offered her a cup of 'water'.

"Thanks, Hisagi," she said, sipping her drink slightly. It tasted strange. She quickly drank the rest and handed the cup back to Shuuhei, who took it awkwardly.

"No... Problem..." Shuuhei looked over his shoulder to the grinning Momo and Rangiku giving him the thumbs up. He rolled his eyes as he looked at Ayumi again.

"Mmnn..." she grumbled. "He was supposed to come. But he didn't. But he was supposed to!"

"... Are you talking about Hitsugaya Tai-cho?" he dared trespass on dangerous grounds.

"NO!" she screamed in denial, before clutching her head. "Ooh, I feel woozy..."

Shuuhei looked at Momo resentfully, wondering what he would do with his drunken captain.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine!" she whispered, as he walked over and glared.

"I thought you only wanted to give her just a little bit to lighten up her mood! I didn't know you were going to—"

"Well, she looks happy, doesn't she?"

"HITSUGAYA, I HOPE YOUR BALLS FREEZE OFF WHILE YOU'RE SIGNING THOSE GOD FORSAKEN PAPERS!"

"...Okay, point taken, but at least she'll feel better after letting it out, right?"

Ayumi sighed, the wind blowing her hair in every direction. "I want to take a walk by myself."

"Tai-cho, but you're-"

"I'm fine. You think I didn't know that was Sake? I can tell my limits of how sober I am, and I'm strong enough to go home alone," she cut him off and began walking away. "Don't worry, Hisagi-san."

Shuuhei cleared his throat. "If you wish, Captain."

...

"You guys are up to something, aren't you?" Shuuhei asked when Ayumi was out of hearing range, his back still toward the grinning duo.

"Why, Hisagi, we're glad you catch on fast."

-X-

"The Fireworks are going to be on in 15 minutes! Hurry!" Ayumi watched the girl drag her boyfriend past her.

"Don't worry, we'll find a good spot! Don't worry, don't worry!" he soothed as he tried to slow her down.

_Fireworks? I know a good spot, then._

Quick jogging to a spot on a hill that Ichigo had showed her years before, she sat on the bench next to a large Christmas tree. Ichigo was in Canada for Christmas to spend visit his aunts and uncles, so he wasn't there to spend the Christmas with her that year.

_And my other hope kinda ditched me... _she frowned, leaning her chin on her palm.

_"Where'd she go?" he demanded, out of breath._

_"Don't know! She wanted to go off by herself," Rangiku twittered, staring at her Captain with curiosity._

_"Idiot Sakurada!" he cursed. "What time is?"_

_"14 minutes to 12," Shuuhei answered._

"But at least I wasn't alone for Christmas," she said aloud. She just needed to hear someone voice just then and no one else was there to do her the favor.

_"So you decided to come out in the end, Shirou-chan," Momo noted, smiling. "What changed your mind?"_

"Well, there's always next Christmas," Ayumi got up from her seat.

_He twisted around to run. "A Letter!"_

"Bakarada!"

Ayumi's brain had a lightning spark as the voice triggered something in her insides, while her heart sped up like the wings of a hummingbird.

"Holy sh-shiznit," she dropped her jaw as she whipped her head to the side. Toushirou skidded to a halt in front of her. She was sitting on a bench, leaning forward now and Toushirou was in front of her, breathing hard.

"D-Do you know what time it is? You're so late! And I'm pissed off at you!" she blurted, while pink bloomed across her cheeks. "You're such a..."

Toushirou simply smirked, melting her insides. "Hey."

She gulped, before letting out a forced. "...Hi."

Ayumi couldn't help but feel like he was cold in his v-neck shihakusho. She began moving her arms to take off her own scarf, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "I'm fine," he said, making direct eye contact with her. "I'm used to the cold already."

"Ahh, right. You're the frostbitten prick, I almost forgot," she retorted, rolling her eyes and mentally slapping herself for worrying— I mean, caring—I mean... disturbing herself with his wellbeing? _Yeah, sure: that'll work._

"Why are you here?" she quickly inquired to block off any more of her awkward thoughts. She fidgeted with the woodchips on the bench, flipping it up and down.

"It's Christmas," was his answer, and she shook her head.

"Liar. You didn't come here because it was Christmas."

"Okay, then," he exhaled, pondering his answer, his breathe creating air puffs in the frosty air. "I came here because I wanted to see what it was like to actually do something for Christmas."

"Really?"

"No."

Ayumi grimaced. "So you just randomly wanted to stop by?"

"Well, no. Your letter-"

"So if I hadn't sent the letter," she prodded, "you wouldn't have come."

"Well, if you hadn't sent the letter, I wouldn't have known you _wanted _me to come."

"..." Puffs of warm air rhythmically left her parted lips as she blushed.

"I came here for you, I think," he ultimately answered, not even sure himself. But at least it felt right.

"You... think? So that means-"

"Just shut up, Sakurada," he interrupted, pulling her into a hug rather awkwardly since she was seated on a bench. "_I came here for you._"

After a moment's hesitation, Ayumi wrapped her arms around him, followed by resting her face onto his coat. She was still a full 5 inches taller than him, so she thanked herself for not getting up. With her seated down, she reached about equivalent to his chest board.

Fireworks exploded on cue in the sky, and Ayumi bit back a schoolgirl squeal, followed by a huge grin on her face.

"Happy?" he asked after a while of fireworks erupting.

"Enough, yes," she riposted, and she felt him smirk into her hair.

He pulled away just his head to look at her, and she did the same. "I'm sorry I got here so late."

She beamed. "Well, I am too. But hey: there's always next year."

He propped his chin on her head. "Merry Christmas, Ayumi."

"Ha. Merry Chistmas, Toushirou, you Ex-Scrooge."

"CUTESY, HO-EM-GEE!" came right as the fireworks ended, and at 12:01.

Pulling apart, Toushirou and Ayumi looked over to see 'Scrooges & Co' come out from their hiding place from behind the Christmas Tree. Practically leaping away from each other, the two cursed at how horrible the timing was.

"My apologies, Captain Sakurada... And Hitsugaya. Matsumoto dragged us here and we... couldn't help but observe for a while..." Shuuhei admitted almost indignantly. Izuru nodded just the same.

"And guess what! WE GOT PICTURES, H*LLYEAH!" Rangiku whipped out a camera and began dancing with Momo.

"HINAMORI! MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya's face heated with anger before Ayumi laughed.

"OOHH, Ayumi's gonna let Hitsugaya get lu-cky to-ni-ight!" Shunsui sang.

Toushirou's teal eyes widened to unbelievable proportions.

...

Several irk marks popped up on Ayumi's forehead. "KYOURAKU, GET OVER HERE SO I CAN _SHAVE OFF YOUR EYEBROWS_!"

As Ayumi chased Shunsui and leapt on his back to grab hold of his eyebrows, Rangiku jumped up in the air, pumping her fists into the air. "WOO! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! YEAH~!"

-X-

"You know, it's Boxing Day today in Canada. You think Ichigo will get anything for me?" Ayumi asked Toushirou as she sat in his office, reading a letter as she sucked on mini candy cane.

"Hn."

"Workaholic," she gritted out, walking over to his desk.

"Hey, by the way, your clock was half an hour ahead. How could you not notice that?"

"My... clock?" Toushirou hands stopped signing as he looked up meekly.

"The thing on your wall that goes tick-tick? Yeah. Thirty minutes ahead. I fixed it for you, though."

"... When did you come in to fix it?"

Ayumi stopped sucking on her candy cane, realizing her horrible mistake. She continued to chew it, and break it down.

"Uhhh... the other day... Or night... Or day. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was day."

"You came into my office at _night_?" Toushirou examined her, standing up slowly in his chair as her back was still facing him, staring at the clock.

"No. Didn't you hear me? I said _day_."

"But then you said _night_."

Almost done with the candy cane. "Ahh, but then I said Day twice after."

"As a badly hidden cover up," he retorted, coming in from behind her.

"I was looking for the letter that I dropped," she admitted. "I was seeing if it was in here. I didn't find it. I fixed your clock before I left..."

"Oh," he replied, thinking that if she hadn't 'fixed his clock' to be the current time, he wouldn't have bothered going out to meet her. If he weren't going to make it in time, he wouldn't have gone anyways.

"But yeah. You should've noti-" she whipped around, brushing noses with Toushirou before stumbling back at the close proximity. A blushed scrawled across her features.

_Candy cane? Yeah, totally just shot down my throat._

A knock came from the door, before a sliding noise. "Hitsugaya Tai-cho, I don't wanna do my pa—"

...

Rangiku immediately ran down the hall, shouting, "OH MY GOD, HITSUGAYA AND AYUMI ARE-"

Toushirou called after her. "NO WE'RE-"

"UNDER THE MISTLETOE!"

"Huh?" Both of them glanced up and noticed there was mistletoe positioned right above their heads, in front of the clock.

"How the hell did _that _get there? Did you put..." Toushirou said, looking down at Ayumi.

"What! No! Of course not! Why would I..." she denied strongly, wondering if it was there the night she fixed the clock, anyways.

"So..."

"So."

"..." Finally, Toushirou blushed too, suddenly noticing the awkward obstacle of height. He sighed and used his right hand to reach up and pull Ayumi's face towards his. However, an inch away from making contact with her lips...

"HOLY CRAP, THEY'RE GONNA KISS!" came from a member of the Tenth Division.

Both Captains blushed even deeper as Ayumi pulled away and both looked at the door to see that a few members of the Ninth and Tenth division had gathered.

Ayumi rolled her eyes before taking Toushirou's face and leaning in.

"THE BOY IS SUPPOSED TO KISS THE GIRL, CAPTAIN!" Rangiku whined.

Toushirou snapped his head to the door. "STOP INTERRUPTING US!"

"YOU stop interrupting!" Ayumi shouted at him, before landing her warm lips onto his cold mouth.

Soft 'aww's erupted from the doorway, and Toushirou wrapped one arm around her back and cupped her face with the other, embracing the warmth of the soft lips against his. He could feel the conducted heat radiating from her stove-red cheeks and he smirked. Ayumi felt his fingers gently brush away some hair behind her ear and she wrapped her arm around his torso, beaming into the kiss.

Okay. So maybe she didn't want his balls to freeze off. Yet.

**-X-**

I'm sorry for horrid un-original ending, but I need mistletoe in there. And kissing. And Stuffff. I'd like to hear whatcha think!

And HEY! Toushirou can be a ladies man if he _wants to_! Besides, he's sexy enough to be one, anyways, grawr.

**THIS IS IN NO WAY AT ALL CONNECTED TO STORY PLOT. SO IT'S IT PURELY FOR YOUR OWN SQUEALY FANGIRLS TO READ AND ENJOY. This is not continued or featured in this story's plot what-so-ever, I hope that's clear! It's equivalent to a manga/anime's OMAKE.**

ANNDDD click on that button to Review if you're able, please (:


	8. Emotional l07l Ambivalence

Okay, long time no... er, update. In every literal sense, I have been completely irresponsible when it comes to updating my stories, and you guys have every freaking right to be mad at me. I'm not going to give excuses. I'm just... such a mess right now.

Right.

I had kind of hoped that my mood wouldn't affect my writing style. I believe it has...

**There has been a major change: **I HAVE CHANGED HER HAIR COLOR, FRIKIN YEAHHH! Especially for what I have in store for this story, it would be much more realistic if I gave her natural **Black hair like _NORMAL JAPANESE/EASTERN ASIAN PEOPLE_**_ ASLDKFASDLFKM. _I'm extremely satisfied with this change, and I'll be tweaking up her characteristics a bit to steer her away from Mary-Sue territory, but (hopefully) without it being OOC. Thanks very much!

**-X-**

I was nearing the end of my patience.

"Yoruichi.."

_"Pfft."_

A loud smack was followed by a pained exclamation from Yoruichi. At least it had stopped her laughing.

"It's not funny."

"You know damn well that it is, and you want to laugh too!"

"It's _not _funny!"

It was sunny outside despite there being no physical sun in the world of the dead. I shifted in my seat. We were currently in my office, a few hours after I had chased Yoruichi and the rest of the woman to stop them from discovering whom exactly Matsumoto was trying to 'set' me up with. They reluctantly returned to their duties, but not until after I gave Rangiku the most furious look I could muster and made her promise not to drag anyone else into it without me knowing first. The last thing I needed was a _scandal _about me swimming around.

She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back on her chair across from mine. "So how long has this been going on, anyway? You only landed in this place two weeks ago."

"I don't even want to think about it," I grumbled. "Can we not talk about this?"

"... So is he cute?"

"Yoruichi!"

"If you say so," She scoffed, "but we both know that you can't keep the truth away from Shihouin Yoruichi for long!"

"If you think I'm even _slightly _interested in a relationship with some guy who isn't even taller than me, then you really have to-..." I cursed. Yoruichi didn't miss a beat.

"He's shorter than you?"

"Er... no."

"You're pretty tall for a girl, missy," Yoruichi antagonized. I rolled my eyes: not really. I was obviously tall compared to _her _and Toushirou: who both happened to be about 4 inches shorter than me. I was pretty athletic as a teenager and I didn't suffer from weight insecurities, so I always had a good appetite. "But... the guys around here are pretty tall. Even Byakuya the short stuff grew to be..."

Her sentence trailed off, and I took it as an opportunity to pathetically intercept. "Seriously, I was... I was just kidding. Of course he's taller than-!"

She clapped her hands together as if she had come up with something. "There's that one guy – he's my height! What's his name? He's got white hair!"

Red alarms and sirens were chaotically blaring off in my head as I blinked, trying to hide my emotions. "... I don't know who on earth you're talk-"

"You're lying."

"Quit interrupting me!"

She scoffed and leaned back, obviously ignoring my exasperation. "The poker-face Ayumi is losing her composure about some _boy. _Now this guy, I've got to meet."

"No, you are not meeting _anyone _and _especially _notthat guy!" I fired, glowering at her nonchalant expression. "Just because Matsu's trying to set me up with him doesn't mean I _agreed _to it."

A purple eyebrow drew upwards. "Oh? So this is against your will?"

"... I'm amazed that you thought, even for a second, that I could _want _this. I've been trying to convince you for the past few minutes that I am _not _interested in this, but no: you have to be all focused on _who the guy is _instead of the fact that, this is the third time I've said this," I was leaning forward, clearly trying to convey my feelings to the stubborn purple head in front of me. _"I am NOT interested in getting together with anyone!"_

"Y'know, now that I think of it, this is actually a great idea," Yoruichi said, thoughts elsewhere. I furiously tried to refrain from attacking the table with the force of my forehead. "If you really did get yourself a little boyfriend, you'd probably become more feminine. It wouldn't hurt to see you soften up a little; break down those high walls o'yours."

My hand landed on my face with an unfaltering smack. I muttered, "I cannot believe I'm hearing this..."

"Of all the people that big-chested woman could set you up with, he isn't so bad. The guy may be short, but he's a cutie from what I've seen. At least it wasn't that crazy bald guy, or that narcissistic peacock (1). Now thatwould be _hilarious_."

"... Yoruichi, let me introduce you to something called 'the point'. You are _clearly_ missing it."

"Oh, don't be so stubborn, Ayumi! How old are you? And still a virgin!"

"NOT. THE. POINT!" I shrieked, cheeks red. "Look, can we just stop talking about it before someone overhears, and rumors start spreading? I _really _don't need the girly reputation of an unrequited love right now!"

Her amber eyes studied me intently, and I kept my poker face intact, unwilling to admit defeat. "Ayumi-chan?"

"...Ye-"

She pounded her fist into her other palm, the expression on her face clear that she had figured something out. "The guy! He's the current Tenth Division Captain, isn't he? He's just a few panels down!"

**-X-**

Several doors down, Toushirou flinched at the sound of violent shouts coming from the Ninth Division's room.

"AYUMI, PUT THE STAPLER DOW-" _Bam! _

A white eyebrow propped up. 

**-X-**

Breathing heavily, I placed the drawer back into my desk compartment. Yoruichi had flown out with a wink and one last remark, leaving me clambering for more office supplies to throw, but she was already out of sight.

_"Don't worry, Sakurada! I'll keep my mouth shut, just for you!" _she had chirped. I had no idea whether she was being serious or not, but my thoughts were a mess in my head.

_I need to clear my head, _I gulped, steadying myself onto my feet. _Head. Must be clear. Right. Clear head..._

Sliding my office door shut, I headed down the corridor. I just needed a walk... or to lie down. I let out a groan as my foot hit the concrete pavements. _Why am I even letting this get to me? Yoruichi was right: my composure is slipping way too much..._

"That's Sakurada Tai-cho, isn't it?" My thoughts were briefly interrupted at the mentioning of my name. I glanced over only to see two girls whispering to each other, their eyes focused on each other. I frowned; why was it that the gossipers always 'whispered' so loud?

"I heard she used to be part of the Ninth division, and she begged her way up to the position. How could they let her do that?"

A lump in my throat formed, and I grimaced. I walked away from them, anger rising with every step, being fueled by their senseless words. Could they not give the Gotei 13, if not _me, _some credit? Who would let anyone beg their way up to a Captain? The mastering of Bankai and Shikai were both necessary, as were the capabilities of leadership and—

I leaned against a solid wall. There was no one in the premises. I closed my eyes and let myself breathe in, and then out. I focused on the coldness of the wall pressed against my back, the fresh, cool temperatures of the outside air.

"Sakurada." I jumped at the voice, eyes snapping open and my body lurching off the wall. Toushirou raised a brow.

"Are you..." he continued unsurely.

"Fine! Yes, I, uhh..." With each stutter, my confusion and anger rose, creating a domino effect for even continuous loss of composure. I cleared my throat. "Why are you here?"

He breathed in sharply, as if he didn't quite know the answer himself. "...Matsumoto..."

"Oh." I seriously had to do something about her! "She told you to come out..."

We caught each other's eyes in a lockdown, where we just held each other's gaze. "Mn."

Back with the one word replies, then, and that didn't even count as a word! When I looked at him again to remark on his anti-socialism, I caught his eyes briefly glancing me over. I was suddenly aware that I was wearing my old Captain's uniform, and not the 'standard'. I cleared my throat. "This is what I used to wear when I was a captain. Do you think it's weird?"

"It's... fine." He averted his eyes. "I didn't mean to stare. I'm sorry."

I nodded, the atmosphere taking a turn in the direction of awkwardness. I sighed and refrained from the urge of scratching the back of my neck. "Could you... direct me to the training grounds?"

Toushirou furrowed his brow, but sure enough, instead of probing, he slightly shifted his gaze past my shoulder. "There are practice areas in Shino Academy. Straight down five buildings. Left, then past the eleventh division and down the corridor. Take the first sharp right, and it'll be to your left."

"... I, err..." He looked at me. "Thank you."

Lost in my own worries of directional challenges, I didn't notice the faintest of smirks on his lips until he spoke.

"I'll be your guide."

**-X-**

"The Ninth Division haori?" one girl remarked, "Hm... then that must be their new Captain..."

"I bet she's strong! Didn't she skip the academy?"

"Idiot!" she reprimanded. "It's another one of those 'connections' links again."

"That's mean! You don't have any proof..."

"She's with Hitsugaya Tai-cho. She's probably a childhood friend of his or something. She wasn't even in our academy class... did she get the rank through recommendations only?"

Toushirou glanced back at me. I distracted myself with the way his haori was fluttering behind him with each step. I wouldn't let that immaturity and inexperience get to me. The fact that they were talking about me while I was in their presence was only further proof that they wanted me to hear – wanted the words to get to me.

I was better than that.

"Why are they together?" We passed the third building.

"Isn't she the new Captain of the Ninth Division?" We passed the fifth building.

"Pretty young, even for appearances." Turned the corner.

"Did Hinamori Fuku-taicho get promoted? She looks really different..." Passed the eleventh building.

"Why is she with Hitsugaya Tai-cho?" Down the corridor.

"Hitsugaya Tai-cho," a member acknowledged in the corridor. "... Sakurada Tai-cho..."

I nodded to him, ignoring his befuddled stare. Though it had been a few weeks, the regular members of the Gotei 13 weren't used to me, or my title. I understood that, but...

"Who's _she?" _

"OOMPH!" Glancing up at the soft roadblock, Toushirou's back faced me. He turned around, his gaze hard. Except... he wasn't look at me.

"_Sakurada Tai-cho _is the new Ninth Divisional Captain," he hissed, causing the group of members that had formed in the corridor to stiffen.

"S-Sorry, Hitsugaya Tai-cho!" a male piped up, his voice young and smooth, contrasting with Toushirou's low and husky spite. "We were not informed of –"

"You were all informed," Toushirou cut off, surprising me. He sounded genuinely irked. "And the haori that Sakurada Tai-cho is wearing isn't something that needs to be _informed _about."

The members mumbled apologies and reassurances that I didn't care about, since my thoughts were elsewhere.

"Back to your duties," Toushirou finished. I looked up at him, unable to say anything to fit the circumstances.

Had Toushirou just... stood up for me?

He began walking, strides strong and confident. I followed behind, finding myself feeling unfamiliarly...

Weak.

We approached the arena, enveloped with high walls and natural ground as the flooring. The rocks and gravel crunched under my sandals as we walked into the stadium-like temple, my gaze never trailing away from his flourish of white hair.

"Thank you," I muttered, watching for his response intently. "Not for just showing me here. I mean, that too, but for helping me out back—"

He spun around abruptly, his eyes locking mine in a glare. "Who are you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "_Excuse _me?"

"I'm asking you," he repeated his question, "who are you?"

I replied with a glare of my own, and a hint of annoyance in my tone. "Depends on who's asking. Toushirou, have you lost your marbles?"

His frown only deepened, if possible. "The Sakurada Ayumi I know would never have walked silently passed that display of insolence without an utter."

I snapped. "So all of the sudden, you _know me?"_

"You've lost your authority." It took me a moment to gather my thoughts. I stared straight into the ocean of his eyes, hoping my face didn't give my emotions away.

"It's one thing to keep your calm and not waste your time with immaturity," he continued, "but you and I both know that to not stand up for yourself in the face of _insolence _is the act of a coward."

I was no longer looking at him, my thoughts a bit too scattered for my liking. When was the last time my quick reactions had failed me? This had been the first in a while, where I stood, speechless, not knowing what to say. The words weren't forming, my mind was blanking, and my panic rose with each second that passed in silence. I swallowed discreetly.

"I'll leave you to your training," he spat, his eyebrows still drawn together in a look of anger. "Reflect, Sakurada Tai-cho."

The tension in my shoulders was spreading to the rest of my body. I spun around to face his back, his strides carrying him farther away from me, towards the exit. "I'm not someone with 'bark and no bite'."

He stopped walking, just briefly to hear my out. I looked to the ground in humiliation. "If I have no bite, I won't bark.

I sucked in a deep breath and blurted, "I'm drastically out of shape, and I don't even know if I have what it takes anymore! Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've last had a serious fight with anyone? I just spent a century and a half in _retirement!"_

"Then," he turned his head to reveal a side profile, but he didn't look back, "isn't it time to get back in shape?"

Without another word, he disappeared from sight using shunpo. I scowled, cursing myself for being so pathetic. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. Why had I stayed silent while those members blatantly disrespected me? It's one thing to 'not let rumors effect you', but that didn't mean I should have let them slide like it was morally _right. _I should have stood up for myself, but...

I gripped Haneyari, feeling him pulsating with the hunger to be released. I waited in silence, concentrating on my surroundings. Not many souls were around, and they weren't close enough to be affected by the activation of Haneyari...

I drew him out of the sheath with a grunt, feeling him immediately release a wave of spiritual energy in the nostalgic surroundings. I smirked, feeling him smirk inside the sword. His face displayed in the reflective surface of the katana, his long light-grey hair as fine as silk, falling down the side of his face. His bangs fell in front of his eyes, only slightly impairing my view of his shadow blue eyes. There was a mischievous spark in his eyes, making the excitement churning in my stomach grow. I was filled with adrenaline, the rush of power surging through my limbs. I didn't feel weak anymore. I was confident; I was powerful.

_'Ayumi...'_

I smiled. "Been awhile, hasn't it?" He nodded, never having been the talkative type. "Shall we start off with a bang?"

Haneyari smirked, rolling his neck around to stretch. _'Ready.'_

With a smirk of my own, I brought my zampakuto over my head, the tip pointing directly at the skies. It had been years since I had last activated my Shikai, the words feeling foreign on my tongue as I shouted the command.

"Shatter the heavens, Haneyari!"

**-X-**

A rumbled of thunder halted Toushirou's steps, making him furrow his brows even further. He looked over his shoulder cautiously, before turning around altogether to stare at the looming black clouds over Soul Society.

Gasps erupted in the area, as well as whispering and the opening of doors. Members peaked out from doors and hallways to see what was the matter. It was a well-known fact that Soul Society was not like the human world in terms of weather. A spiritual world is not affected by the same laws of nature as the human world, making the reactions of chemicals and such much more complex than that of the real world. Soul Society having 'weather' at all was a rare case.

"Tai-cho!" Toushirou glanced over at the call of his title by his Lieutenant. Rangiku landed next to him, getting up from her kneeling position to marvel at the dark rain clouds. They were formed in just one area, not spreading or wafting over to any other part of the atmosphere.

"What... could possibly summon storm clouds _here_?" Rangiku mumbled. Toushirou exhaled noisily, and began to make his way back to the training area.

"Someone released their zampakuto." Rangiku followed behind him, also furrowing a brow.

"Well, it's in the Academy practice grounds, so you're allowed to draw your zampakuto, but... a student achieving Shikai at this sort of level?"

"That's no student." A streak of lightning crashed down, earning gasps and dropped jaws. Toushirou held back an impressed smirk. "That's a Captain coming out of retirement."

**-X-**

The end blade connected to the skies with crackling strings of electricity. At the release of Shikai, he was no longer a zampakuto, but a sky-blue thunder halberd. I twirled the pole between my fingers and hands, initiating the control I had thought I'd lost. I smirked with every successful swing, spin, stab and transfer of Haneyari, I could feel its magnetism to the thunder strikes. The sky was a field of cracked pavement, the neon blue strings glowing underneath the grey clouds.

The sky rumbled, and I laughed. _Let's do this._

I waited, focusing my energy and concentration into a fine line. The sky rumbled again, and my feet shunpo'd into action.

The instant the lightning made contact with Haneyari's blade, he roared in approval, capturing the lightning strike as I spun around and launched it back into the sky, seeing as I had no target. The sky crackled, a blinding light erupting from the direction the lightning landed.

We were warmed up.

_Round two-_

I snapped my eyes to the entrance of the arena, meeting the surprised eyes of no other than the Captain who had last shown me his back and his lieutenant. Toushirou's eyes were wider than usual, his posture straight and his mouth pursed together. Rangiku's eyes were wide, her jaw slightly ajar. I bit my lip and lowered Haneyari, who glanced over at our intruders.

"Toushirou..." I acknowledged, hoping they hadn't been watching very long. Though I didn't sense them until just then, which meant they probably didn't catch my previous move... "Rangiku..."

"A-Ayumi-chan..." Rangiku stammered. "You... But... A Lightning strike just came down!"

"Oh? Did it?" I sweatdropped, shrugging. "Are you sure you weren't imagining things?"

Toushirou's gaze on me was hard, confusing me. I exhaled and glared over at him, our relationship not on smooth waters once again. "You came back. For?"

He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was under just then and regain consciousness. "I... This isn't the proper training ground to be activating your releases."

Rangiku threw him a look of confusion, and even my brow went up. "Oh? Really? Well, then would you like to direct me to where I _may _train at the arena appropriate to my releases?"

I hadn't meant for that to come out in such a challenging tone of voice. He continued to glare. "...There is none."

I tilted my head to the side, and even Rangiku looked about ready to ask for her real captain back. It was obviously a lie. Why was he trying to provoke me?

"Really, now? Well, then..." I spun Haneyari in my fingers, as the sky began to slowly clear. I threw him up into the air, spinning, as his halberd form was engulfed in light. "That's too bad, because I don't feel like leaving yet."

"Unless, Hitsugaya Tai-cho," I pointed the tip of Haneyari's katana form at him, the skies breaking free of our stormy spell, "you'd like to make me?"

Rangiku's jaw was dropped. "AYUMI-CHAN?"

Toushirou eye's widened a bit instead of glaring, which surprised me. I grinned, unable to contain my sudden new interest.

"Sakurada Tai-cho," His left eyebrow propped upwards in a look of confusion, his lips pressed together in the most adorable look of amusement I had ever seen. Wait, _wha- _"Would you like to repeat what you said?"

I blushed, hoping he'd take the redness of my cheeks as a different kind of embarrassment. Okay, why on _earth _did I find that as attractive as I did? "I'm not as strong as I used to be, but I've still got a one up in terms of experience. You're the prodigy that surpassed me and took the title of youngest to be Captain, and you have the advantage of a recent century and a half over me. Don't tell me that the thought hasn't crossed your mind..."

_CLANG! _

Our zampakutos clashed. I leaned my weight on him, our faces inches from each other. He supported my weight effortlessly, the muscles in his lean arms working as his zampakuto pressed against Haneyari in a battle of power.

"Right now, exactly which one of us is stronger?"

**-X-**

She had flash stepped and closed the immense distance between them in the twitch of a finger. Had he blinked, he wouldn't have drawn Hyourinmaru in time to block her attack, earning himself both a loss of dignity and possibly some blood.

He had never been so close to her before. The lack of distance between their faces almost nerved him, but he kept his composure intact. She loved to break down his walls, make him step out of his comfort zone. What's more, she knew how to get under his skin. Hitsugaya Toushirou could even adequately deal with annoyance: his tolerance of his lieutenant was enough proof of that. But this girl almost seemed to have him figured out, the way she teased him to proportions that he didn't know he could be disturbed to. He absolutely hated it.

And yet, it was so strangely gratifying.

He flash stepped to the side, Hyourinmaru still in his hand since Ayumi hadn't sheathed her zampakuto yet. His eyes never strayed from her. He had learned to train them on her face. He had long taken note of the fact that Ayumi was a girl who held eye contact with others, but holding Toushirou's gaze proved to intimidate her. Why that was, he had completely no clue.

"Just a friendly spar," she proposed, and for once she didn't look away after several seconds. Her chin was tilted upwards in an almost haughty way, the vulnerability that he had seen only minutes ago leaving no trace on her smirking face. "I mean, it's hard to measure ability if we can't both go full out, but it wouldn't exactly be fair if we destroyed this practice ground, now would it? And you even went as far as to say that this isn't the correct setting for even a Shikai... So releases are forbidden," she continued, shooting Rangiku a glance. "Matsumoto Fuku-taicho will watch to make sure that stays in play throughout our fight, right?"

He furrowed his brows. "I never agreed-"

"OOH! Absolutely!" Rangiku twittered, a smirk crawling across her face as she observed the scenario with expertise. "And I'll get to decide the winner too, then? This sounds like fun, right, Tai-cho?"

Toushirou growled under his breath, resisting the urge of rubbing his temples at his lieutenants' immaturity.

"What do you say, Toushirou?" Ayumi provoked, an endearing smirk playing on her lips. Toushirou averted his eyes.

"I won't be sucked into your games, Sakurada. We both have duties to tend to," he said. She frowned, opening her mouth to protest. "Therefore, we better make this quick."

"You're... giving in?" Ayumi blinked. "So easily? I was expecting to have to force you into it. You know, attacking you as you left, so you'd be left with no choice but to fight me to get me off your case, resulting in a fight anyways."

"Trust me, Sakurada," he smirked, "I know you better than you give me credit for."

She leered in response. So he had known that she would've had her way no matter what, so he chose the route that would get it over with faster?

What a clever little prick.

"Matsumoto!" she called out. Rangiku smirked, already positioned safely on the sidelines of the arena.

"You may commence when ready!" she announced loudly. Ayumi looked back at Toushirou, breaking out into a grin. He held back a smirk of his own, his senses alerting considerably more. Ayumi reached behind and retrieved her sheathe from her waist. Toushirou raised a brow in confusion when she slipped it back onto her zampakuto, the bright sheen coming from the sheathe revealing what material it was made of.

The clean sound of metal against metal reverberated through the arena as both katanas clashed against each other. Ayumi had been the first to initiate an attack, and Toushirou had been fast enough to match her speed.

Again.

She grinned, revealing her teeth. "Looks like we're both ready."

**-X-**

_Clang! Swish — Clang! Clang! Swish – thud. Clang! Thud. Clang! _

_Growl._

Ayumi smirked as the sound passed her ear. Toushirou was beginning to lose his patience, and she certainly enjoyed being the reason behind it. Toushirou was fast, that was indisputable. The fact that he could dodge her frontal attacks for so long was evidence that he wasn't called a prodigy just for the title of it. He had earned his rank of Captain, and she without a doubt knew that he was one of the best.

Toushirou cleared himself of another swing from her zampakuto. She was certainly the offensive type with her forward assaults. Throughout the fight, Toushirou had made several offense attempts within a line of hers. He could see a potential flaw with her so easily; with the amount of strength and speed, she would require much more stamina than the average shinigami, thus tiring her out much faster. It was impressive that she could hold on for so long and still make the young captain stagger back at the clash of their zampakutos. He would think she would have weakened, but her swings and stabs were as driven and accurately aimed as the first few. Her movements were never wide: they were focused; he barely caught some as they blurred. Her use of agility and footwork, Hohō, was astounding. In terms of short distance combat, she would be considered a master for her constant use of shunpo and utsusemi. She had the sheath of her zampakuto on, which baffled him at first, but he added up the puzzle pieces quickly. The sheath was made of a sort of metal, capable of withstanding the blow of a katana, as well as weighing her down. Why she chose to turn down her speed advantage, he had no idea.

She leapt away, and they mirrored each other as they stood, panting with their zampakutos in hand.

Toushirou knew full well that if it were to go on, it would be a battle of endurance and speed. He had no idea how long or fast a shinigami like her could go, even with a century and a half of 'retirement', but he also knew that he would lose if he couldn't last longer than she could.

_Clang! _He made the bold attempt of Senka to get behind her, but she had blocked the attack just in time to save a slash in the back.

"Your speed just now..." she breathed, "impressive."

She glared when he disappeared, and she instantly flash-stepped elsewhere, only to find herself face to face with him. The blades of their zampakutos met again, and she smirked at his incredible speed. He had almost caught her.

"Thank you," he replied, not sounding all too thankful. She pulled away and created distance between them, eyes training meticulously on his form before flashing to the right to evade his attempt to bind her using kido.

Rangiku watched silently from the sidelines, the wind of the attacks travelling all the way up to her and causing her hair and uniform to flutter constantly, even violently every once in a while.

"My, my," Rangiku glanced over as she felt Yoruichi take a seat next to her. "Took me longer than I would've expected to find this place. Ayumi wasn't kidding when she said that this place has changed drastically." Yoruichi tilted her head as she observed. "Who's that lad down there fighting with Ayumi?"

"The Captain of my division, Yoruichi-sama," Rangiku answered respectfully. Yoruichi waved off her '-sama' honorific, which Rangiku nodded reverently to. After all, Yoruichi was just as strong as any Captain in Soul Society, as well as being the Goddess of Flash. "Hitsugaya Toushirou. The Tenth Captain."

"Hmmm..." Yoruichi hummed, unable to refrain from smirking. "He's not half bad. How long has this fight been going on?"

"I'd say about five minutes now."

Yoruichi laughed out loud. "Five minutes? I'll give him credit for not losing a limb yet," Rangiku raised a brow.

"I know that Sakurada Ayumi is strong," Rangiku defended loyally. "In fact, I have no idea the limits of her ability yet, but from the looks of it, my Captain is giving her quite a challenge."

Yoruichi's lips moved up in a catty grin. "True. The new Tenth down there honestly isn't bad at all. But coming from someone who's spent a century with Ayumi, trust me when I say that people underestimate Ayumi's abilities much more than necessary."

"It's going to happen soon." Rangiku snapped her gaze up to stare at Yoruichi, whose eyes were still trained on the battlefield. "Watch, Lieutenant."

Rangiku complied and stared at the two Captains intently, her eyes struggling to take notice of what Yoruichi wanted her to 'watch'.

"Did you see that?" Rangiku blinked, feeling like she drew the shorter end of the stick. Yoruichi glimpsed over at her, a grin on her features.

"Ayumi has very smooth transitions. See if you can spot the difference. Your Captain has already seen it."

Rangiku's eyes squinted as they worked, targeting Ayumi within all the chaos. She stared intently for a long while, the battle taking on an unfamiliar turn that she couldn't put her finger on.

"That—" Yoruichi smirked. Rangiku had seen it. "Is Ayumi using...?"

"All apart of the transition, Lieutenant," Yoruichi informed.

**-X-**

_She's ambidextrous! _Toushirou scowled, the change having come as a surprise to him. It earned him a cut to his arm, as he couldn't react fast enough to register the sudden change in her blade direction. Apart from the blade being switched to her left hand and back to her right to confuse him, the genius also noticed something else.

_She slowed down, just a bit. Why? _He dodged a thrust, leaping in the air to avoid a stab in the back.

"Ayumi always takes on an offensive side when a battle first commences. It usually gives the opponent the expectation that she isn't afraid to make the first move and won't wait. Those who stay on the side of defense soon change over to attempt offense, and those who don't..." Yoruichi shrugged. "Well, that's a win right there."

Rangiku interrupted, "Tran...sitions? What do you mean?""

"The basic shinigami combat forms. Basically, during her first battle, she'll subtly move from a Shunpo, battle to a Zanjutsu battle, to Kido, Hakuda and so on, until she finds the form that she can dominate her opponent in, and she takes them down. She incorporates kido attacks within the battle, otherwise it'd be too obvious." Yoruichi stood up from her spot, stretching her limbs. "As much as Ayumi takes the spar competitively, it's mostly just her strategy of measuring your Captain's ability. If that lad decides to show all his cards too early in the game, there's no way he'll walk away with a victory against her."

The sounds of metal against metal continued, with a speed slower than before. Rangiku finally understood: this was Ayumi's 'transition' from Hohō, footwork, to Zanjutsu, swordsmanship.

"He's a Zanjutsu master, isn't he?" Ayumi switched fast from swordsmanship. She interwove a Kido attack just now to fend him off and bounded away from him, allowing breathing space for the two fiery captains. Rangiku answered with a confident, 'Yes.'

"Ahhh," Yoruichi chuckled. "That's why."

Rangiku snapped her eyes in her direction. "What's so funny, Shihouin-san?"

"I can't believe I didn't see it. I guess it really has been too long since I was last in a fight with Ayu-chi..." As soon as her words finished, Rangiku watched as Ayumi slipped her sheath and zampakuto back into her sash, eyes widening.

"Her... her sheathe was on the whole time?" Yoruichi smirked, chuckling.

"She was part of my Executive Militia back in the day, but after Urahara was promoted to Captain, she became Corps Commander of the Detention Unit..." She leaned back, reminiscing on old times. "A position only given to those with the ability to battle without the use of a weapon whatsoever."

Ayumi breathed out a stream of air, clenching and unclenching her fists as she calmed down her system. Toushirou watched with confusion, despite knowing that it would be wise to try and make a move during what seemed like her resting time. However, he was never the type to rush into battle or initiate a first move when unnecessary. He could tell by the way she was staring at him that she had something up her sleeve.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but Ayumi and Genryuusai have a very strong bond together. It rivals his relationship with both Shunsui and Ukitake, despite them being his own disciples and the earliest of captains. While Genryuusai holds the top in terms of Hakuda, Ayumi comes in at the indisputable second place."

By the time Toushirou had registered Ayumi's flashstep towards him, he had believed he had caught it in time, only to be fooled with the afterimage of her as she reappeared behind him. From the sidelines, Yoruichi flinched as Ayumi launched him flying forward. Toushirou cursed in his mind, anchoring Hyourinmaru down into the ground to brake. Pain. His back felt twenty times heavier, and his legs had twisted strangely, resulting in weakness spreading throughout his lower limbs.

"I was hoping you'd catch that, Toushirou," she sighed. "Kinda disappointing."

He evened out his breathing, determined to not fall for such an elementary trick again. She didn't go into elaborate techniques or blast full Kido spells at him.

All she did was stick to the basics, enhanced to a mastery level that even—

Toushirou eyes were unconsciously narrowed as thoughts laced together and intertwined in his mind. She restricted her speed, as if to give herself a handicap. At first, he had thought that she was doing so purposely to mock him for their difference in ability, but he was beginning to see a deeper reason.

She was trying to drag out the battle, not make it end as fast as she could, otherwise she would have gone to greater lengths to ensure a quick victory against him. This wasn't entirely about winning against him, he realized. She stuck the basic Shinigami forms, ascending them in a matter that reached the highest level she could perform, as if she was...

Ayumi felt a chill run down her spine when another eerily alluring smirk tugged on the corner of his lips. She took a deep breath in and exhaled. Being the type of guy Toushirou was, he was rarely seen with any emotion on his face whatsoever, though the occasional scowl, frown and grimace wasn't uncommon.

But Toushirou didn't smirk for no apparent reason, and especially not in the middle of a battle. In fact, even if he _did _have a reason, it had better be a _damn good _one to make said white haired genius break out into an expression of any kind of positivity.

Clenching her fists and releasing them, she produced a low, aggravated growl.

Toushirou must have figured something out.

**-X-**

Ayumi had long established Toushirou's dislike to initiate the first move among battles; something she found rather chivalrous and gentlemanly of him, ensuing a respect for him.

So when Toushirou took the opportunity to strike her first as an offense attack, she knew that she was in for a change in play. Either she was right, and Toushirou had figured something out, or he had gotten much more serious.

Or both.

Dodging his very bold frontal attacks, she leapt to the sides, scowling at how things weren't going her way. She drew out her zampakuto at last, saving herself from a blow to the head as his katana came crashing down over her.

"Stepping up out game, are we, Tenth Captain?" she jested, ducking from a swing and flash-stepping behind him. Switching from her left hand back to her right, he successfully blocked all swings, making her frown.

"Are you sure," he answered, back facing her as his zampakuto clashed with hers, elbows raised, "that you haven't stepped down yours?"

"Gosh, you sounded like Ichigo for a second there," she muttered, ducking and swinging his foot to trip him. He leapt up into the air and spun around for another hit. She smirked when the sound of metal sounded for the hundredth time or so in the stadium.

He was obviously a master of the sword. Although many had achieved the art of mastering Zanjutsu, she was never as strong as others in the field. Having achieved Bankai and Shikai, many ranked officers opted out of their sword-cutting technique, letting their skill level drop from the time they had mastered it...

Including Ayumi.

She cursed when he successfully slit her cheek. His eyes widened as the blood stained onto Hyourinmaru and he leapt back, not meaning to cut her as deeply as he had. She groaned, feeling the four-inch cut overflow with blood and run down her face.

Yoruichi squinted her eyes and Rangiku broke out into a victorious smirk. That was her Captain! This was the Tenth Division Captain!

"... Could it be that Ayumi really has gotten _that much _weaker?" Yoruichi blurted, making an imaginary drop of sweat run down the side of Rangiku's head.

"I suppose you could say that, though like I said," she boasted, "my Captain is stronger than most."

"Hmm... I never would have though to throw Ayumi in the 'most' category. Though I'm not concerned," Yoruichi shrugged. "Besides, your captain still doesn't have what it takes to make Ayumi remove her sheathe."

Rangiku smirked when Ayumi launched her sheath flying to the side right on cue.

Yoruichi blinked before letting out a heavy sigh. "Way to make me eat my words, Ayu-chi."

**-X-**

Her sheath landed in the ground with a solid thud, embedding itself deep into the ground. There was no mistaking the sound for anything else. Toushirou knew first hand, through each and every clash that her sheath weighed much more than the average.

So really, he should have seen it coming when her speed increased so much to the point of him not realizing he had been cut until she was once again at his front for the second attack. He flinched at the contact of their blades for the first time. She smirked down at him, smug with his blood mirroring her own.

He could feel it. With the weight of the sheath gone, her strikes were the slightest bit weaker. It allowed her to bring her blade down much quicker, but he no longer staggered with each clash. It was obvious with the gain of speed, she lost her power, and he was fully ready to take advantage of that.

She gasped when he struck her continuously, before continuously crashing his katana down onto her blade, whipping it out and under her body as she struggled to get out of his blade's way. His control of his sword's movement was solid: much more solid than hers. The reality of it wasn't exactly something she wanted to face, but she knew all too well that if they ever had a battle solely on Zanjutsu, he'd send her packing her bags.

"A battle of Hoho and zanjutsu. What a catch. My bets on Ayu-chi!" Yoruichi laughed with mirth. Rangiku smiled, too.

"My loyalties lie with my Captain."

Ayumi called out a Kido spell, surprised when it nearly grazed him, but its power was obviously weakened since she had no place to make hand signs and concentrate hard enough. She tried several flashes to create distance between them, earning time, but he had seen right through her attempts. She was faster, but he was still fast, which gave her no time to get away. A battle of just speed and strength could last forever, and Toushirou wasn't nearly as weak in speed as she was in Zanjutsu. If they continued in the current matter, it was obvious who would end up on the ground first.

"Oh, screw it!" Both spectators, including Toushirou, cast their attention diligently on Ayumi as she had cursed. Yoruichi and Rangiku dropped their jaw as Ayumi retrieved her sheath from the ground and hiked it back onto her waist, right before she stashed her zampakuto back into the sheath.

"She's—" Rangiku began, but Yoruichi stubbornly cut her off.

"Fighting Zanjutsu with Hakuda? Does she have any idea how stupid that is? Unless she goes full power and breaks that boy's body, she can't—" she halted her words, anger fueling the volume of her words. Obviously, she wasn't going to send him into a coma with a full-powered attack, but to fight a sword with her body as the opposing weapon? What was Ayumi _doing_?

The same thought was making its way across Toushirou's mind as he charged forward, eyes focused intensely on Ayumi as she also proceeded to dash forward. He was torn – to battle a sword with one's body... what was she planning?

In a flash, she was gone. He could feel her presence behind her, and he whipped around, only to feel something obstructing his blade. His head snapped back to find her hands clapped around the blade of Hyourinmaru, blood trickling down her hands, wrist, and down his blade. Before the thought could register, pain blasted afire in his side and the next thing he knew, he was flying through the air, no blade to break his momentum.

"She... took Hyourinmaru from Hitsugaya!" Rangiku shouted, standing up for a better view. Yoruichi's eyebrows were furrowed, and her mind unable to comprehend what Ayumi was aiming for.

He hissed, still in the air, as he saw Ayumi tie Hyourinmaru onto her sash and charge forward, running towards the spot he would land. Yoruichi and Rangiku stared in anticipation, leaning forward in their spots. No matter how you looked at it, Ayumi planned to deliver a finishing blow.

He flipped around, mind racing as to how he would land with her braced for attack, Hyourinmaru not with him for defense. Not enough time for Kido. Suspended in mid-air. No weapon.

Ayumi's speed increased as she flashed out of sight. His eyes identified the spot he would land, and he waited for the image of her to appear in its place. Toushirou could only brace himself for the pain that would come, his hands and legs braced for any last moment tricks he could manage to pull.

So when Ayumi appeared in that spot, arms extended as if to catch him, Toushirou's eyes grew wide with confusion.

**-X-**

I caught him with a loud 'oomph!' and crashed onto the ground behind me, skidding on the ground and causing burning sensations of pain to stain my back. The dust around us from the field impaired our sight, but I could feel his weight on top of me, his panting breath at rival with my own.

The sandy surroundings slowly dissipated, and I could see the silhouette of his hair and face, several inches away from mine. I reached for Haneyari and braced it at the back of his neck.

I could also see the shape of his blade, positioned threateningly at the front of my neck.

"Well, looks like we have a draw," came the voice of Rangiku. The sand haze had dispersed enough for us to make out clear images with color and figures. Toushirou's teal orbs came into focus, piercing through the obscure brown sand. We were both breathing against each other, eyes unwavering as we stared at each other, expressionless, blank minds, unable to muster a word.

"And a very compromising position, if I do say so myself," Yoruichi inputted. It was then that I realized Toushirou's legs were straddling my hips, an arm planted next to my face as his other was folded to hold his zampakuto against my neck. My face went from flush and blank, to red and flustered. He wasn't moving to get off me, though, and by the looks of it; he probably hadn't heard Yoruichi _or _Rangiku's words. It was like he was in a whole other universe.

"Toushirou," I rasped, voice not sounding like my own. Gosh, how my face was rising in temperature with each passing moment. "Ah... Toushi... rou."

I hesitantly lowered my arm, taking Haneyari away from the back of his neck, wondering if that was why he was refusing to move. Just then, he seemed to snap awake, blinking away his thoughts and registering the current moment. With a clearing of his throat, he whisked his weapon away and stood up, dusting himself off just briefly. I gingerly propped myself onto elbows, the pain in my back and hands flushing back into memory as they went ablaze with pain. I groaned, getting up on my knees and successfully standing up. If I was in so much pain, how much was Toushi—well, I _did _break his fall in hopes that he wouldn't get too hurt, but I _had _used a violent kick to the side, but there he was standing up without wincing whatsoever.

"You're weaker, Bakarada!" Yoruichi teased, throwing me a playful punch. I grunted in reply and waved her off. I glanced over at Toushirou, his eyes lowered, deep in thought.

"Oi, that was a good spar," I said, watching as he glimpsed up at the sound of my voice. I smiled nervously. "Rougher than either of us would have liked, I'm sure, but... a good fight nonetheless, agreed?"

His teal orbs burned into mine, and I looked away briefly to avoid awkwardness from his piercing gaze. He finally nodded, giving a small 'hn' in response.

"Alright, enough chatter! We need to get the two of you to the medical unit!"Rangiku announced, ushering us out of the arena. I stared down at my bloody hands, long, parallel cuts adorning my palms and fingers. Not one of my brightest ideas. But then again, I hadn't thought it would turn out as a draw, and that the smartass Toushirou would beat me at my own game and use the inability to see to his advantage and draw out Hyourinmaru out from my belt without me knowing. Gosh, I should have thrown the stupid thing on the ground!

"I think these two are fully capable of walking to the fourth division by themselves. Ayumi might be directionally challenged, but your Captain's with her, so she couldn't possibly get lost," Yoruichi remarked, shooting Rangiku a glance. I opened my mouth to protest, only to have Toushirou's voice cut me off.

"Matsumoto, do you not have _duties _and _paperwork _to attend to?" Rangiku winced at her Captain's words, nervously laughing. "_Lieutenant."_

"Yes, Captain! I'll be _right _on it~!" she twittered, giving both me and Yoruichi a word of departure and a nod before disappearing. Yoruichi chuckled and touched my shoulder.

"It's about time I took my parting, too, Ayu-chii. I'll be heading back to Urahara's." I nodded.

"Tell Ichigo—"

"He knows already!" I whipped my gaze to a rooftop several buildings away. "Don't worry! He's probably planning a trip to come back for you as we speak." With a wink and her signature grin, she gave me a wave. "See you around, Ayu-chii."

I held up my hand in a wave, and in less than a second, she was out of the vicinity.

And I was alone with Toushirou.

**-X-**

Yoruichi certainly lived up to her title of the Goddess of Flash. If he thought Ayumi was fast, Yoruichi was a whole other level of fast, giving teleportation a run for its money. He wasn't so nerved as to how quick Yoruichi was, but rather, how quick she had left the two of them.

And so he was alone with Ayumi.

A bead of sweat caressed his forehead, the sensation reminding Toushirou of his inability to fathom the series of events that had lead him to such uneasiness. He could remember her dark eyes, staring back at him through the haze. How with each breath, he could feel her chest rise and fall against his; their bodies so close, his cheeks were forced to heat with overwhelming temperature. Just as he lifted his person to relieve himself of tension, the cold metal pressed against his neck, awaking his senses. It was then that his body made the automatic moment to draw his sword from her sash and hold it against her. He calmed himself, his heart competing with his brain as to which could cause him more bafflement.

Confusion. Delusion. Uncertainty. They were all words, and many more, that had tied themselves around his situation, tightening their grip to show they weren't leaving any time soon.

It was so trivial: insignificant, that if he weren't so picky about details, perhaps he wouldn't have noticed it.

Even earlier, before the fight when members and shinigami gossiped behind his back. It struck a nostalgic chord. He was the one who had been victimized and joked about behind his back without mercy. He tolerated it and moved on, never overreacting or turning back to reprimand them for insolence.

For her, why had he done it? Was it his authority that permitted him so? His incapability of letting disrespect influence him anymore? It was an explosion of accumulated emotion, and before he could grasp his sudden anger, he had stood up against them for the first time, and not even for himself.

"Toushirou?" she spoke, rosy lips moving to shape his name.

When had he allowed for her to call him by his name, without a rank?

"Are you..." Her brown eyes narrowed as he finally brought his own eyes to meet hers. She raised her eyebrow up just a tad. "You seem a bit out of it. I kicked you rather hard, so..."

"I am sure your body has suffered a greater toll than mine." At his words, she made a funny face of offense, sucking her lip. The simple gesture sent a whirl of mixed emotions through his being.

"Well... you didn't technically inflict these injuries, so you don't have to feel guilty, but..." She cleared her throat, an air of awkwardness reeling them in. "Never mind."

"You endured such injuries for a victory against me. I would say that's a reason to guilt."

"More like a reason to feel smug. I shouldn't have had to try that hard to get you to succumb, and to try that hard, only to end with a tie! That's a big blow to my dignity, you know," she sighed, staring at the cuts on her hand sorrowfully. She broke out into a smile instantly, "but I haven't fought like that in a long time. I'm glad you proved to be such a hard opponent!"

He nodded, unable to find the appropriate words under the circumstances. She seemed to not mind his silence as she walked with him to the Fourth Division only a building away.

He didn't know why or how, but he knew that he had unconsciously let it happen.

Toushirou was allowing Ayumi to walk by his side.

**-X-**

(1) Yes, Yoruichi is referring to Ikakku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. :3

This was a hard chapter. I just wanted to give up several times because I was so utterly frustrated with it. There's just this overwhelming feeling to rewrite EVERYTHING, and I know that would be totally unfair since I don't update regularly anyways, and I already have rewrote this. LOL, GEEZ. Frustrationnn!  
Still, I hope you guys have stayed with me. If you haven't, I understand... I have so many ideas knocking at my brain for new stories, but it feels like I'm leaving these old ones in the dirty )': I won't, though! Eventually, I'll finish everything I have active! I promise!

IT'S BEEN A YEAR, but this chapter is 10 000 words!

If you're still with me, leaving a review would be more than welcome to let me know that I still have readers for this. Thus, encouraging a faster update (;


	9. Friendly l08l Reminder

GOSH, THIS TOOK A LIFETIME, DIDN'T IT?

HAVE NO FEAR, WINTER BREAK IS HERE!

**Note: **I have decided to switch Fuku tai-cho to Lieutenant or Vice Captain, and Tai-cho to Captain from now on, or at least until I feel it's awkward or lacks the intensity. It's one thing to stick with the canon Japanese culture, setting, honorifics, etc, but Fuku-Taicho and Tai-cho can be directly translated, unlike –chan, -sama, -san, etc. So yeah. I may change it back though, so if it's infuriating, don't get your panties in a knot (:

Well folks, here it is! Chapter 8! I own no rights to Bleach or any of its respective characters, universe, and whatnot! Tite Kubo is the man you want!

Enjoy!

**-X-**

**Chapter 8: Friendly Reminder**

**-X-**

"Hisagi," I demanded, "what day is it today?"

"I believe it is the first day of September, Captain Sakurada."

"Ayumi," I corrected dryly, watching as Shuuhei winced. I swore, the last thing I needed with all this new responsibility was someone calling me 'Captain' every 5 seconds. The new drafts of the Seireitei News had been completed and required my approval. I cracked a chuckle at one of the articles: _'Matsumoto Rangiku of the Tenth Division shares her Top Ten Drinking Tips!'_

"...School's starting soon," I muttered nonchalantly, handing the drafts back to Shuuhei with a nod. He passed me another pile. "Guess I'm not starting University!"

Shuuhei visibly tensed. "Captain, you are—"

"Ayumi."

He boldly continued. "You're planning to go back to the human world?"

"I hadn't put much thought into it: but don't get all worked up about missing me, because I don't plan on leaving for school any time soon." Finishing my education? It wasn't exactly something I prioritized. I _had _already finished my third year of High school, being 'older' than Ichigo and his classmates by a year. "Besides, I only entered school because..."

I let my words trail off, shaking my head slightly to rid myself of the intruding thoughts. I had a different purpose in life, now, I guess. It was all very confusing, and perhaps I hadn't thought it all out as much as I'd like. I was a bit too impulsive, and didn't think things out very clearly before doing them.

I cleared my throat. "Say, Hisagi, you were born as a soul, right? You've never been human, correct?"

"Never, Captain Sakurada." I glowered at him. He resisted from smirking, and ducked his head to mutter an apology for refusing to call me by my title of preference.

"Is there anyone here in Soul Society that... _was _born a human?"

"... I would assume there are, Captain," he answered dutifully. "...But if you ask for names, I'm a bit..."

I waved him off casually. "No need. I was just wondering if there were any people off the top of your head. Here, take these drafts."

"Yes, Captain." I handed him the documents, aware of his eyes on me. "Sakurada Captain, are you... by any chance..."

"Extremely irritated with how you keep calling me 'Sakurada Captain'? _Very. _I guess it's a bit too much to ask that you call me Ayumi, so just drop the Sakurada, alright? Captain alone is uncomfortable enough." He chuckled, nodding his head.

"I understand, Captain. What I wanted to ask was... Were you born—"

"Lieutenant Hisagi, I am a very busy person!" I fired, cheeks growing red with anxiety. "Before you ask the question you are about to ask, ask _yourself: _is it worth my time?"

Shuuhei faltered in his words, expression growing dark. After a moment of silence he bowed his head lower. I wasn't sure whether he had caught onto my fluster, or if he was doing it out of his own responsibility to be obedient to his superiors. "My apologies, Captain. It is indecent of me to ask of anything outside of our duties. It shall not happen again."

I softly dismissed him and waited until he was no longer in my office. With a heavy sigh, I craned my neck back and stretched my arms out.

_"I believe it is the first day of September, Sakurada Captain."_

The ceiling of my office entertained my vision while my mind drifted off. The day had approached quicker than any of the previous years. I was always aware of it creeping up to me, like dark storm clouds far off in the distance behind me. Perhaps I thought, in moments of desperation and optimism, that I might outrun them or that they may pass me without my noticing. Without a doubt, the unfortunate weather had finally crept up on me, and was about to shower me with a storm so nasty, I'd be drenched by the time I made it home.

Shuuhei must have thought I was asking the date for my academic needs: but let's just say finishing up University, finding a stable job and living a merry life with a husband wasn't exactly sounding so appealing to me. I was better off being a shinigami anyway.

Human needs just never suited me.

I stood from my chair and closed the office of my door. Soundlessly, and with as little spiritual energy as I could let linger, I ventured out to meet the ol' Gotei 13 Boss.

**-X-**

"She's _what?" _left the mouth of a particular white-haired Captain, mind believing that his ears had failed to hear correctly.

"Going back to the human world!" Rangiku repeated, with just as much fervor and misery as the first time. Toushirou blinked, leaning back in his chair.

"Why-"

"No one knows! Maybe she changed her mind about being a Captain! But she would've told us if that were the case, right? Surely she's just settling last minute matters in the human world, _right?"_

"How-"

"I didn't see her leave myself, but I heard it from Shuuhei! Of all people, he would know, and it's not like he has any reason to lie about it either! I swear this isn't some rumor, _okay?"_

"...Did-"

"All she told him was that she was leaving for the human world, and that she'd eventually be back! And Shuuhei didn't even have the guts to ask for detail! Seriously, sometimes that man is so loyal to his Captain it's just _aggravating!"_

"..._Matsu-"_

"I mean, heaven knows how long she'll be gone! Oh, oops, I guess I shouldn't say 'Heaven knows' since we're Soul Society after all, and that's kind of—"

_"MATSUMOTO!" _

"Yes, Captain?" Rangiku purred. Toushirou was looking thoroughly unamused.

"First, a Lieutenant should not cut off the Captain." Rangiku hung her head low in guilt. "Secondly, you should never _assume _what I am going to say, because you could very well be wrong. Which leads me to my third point, Matsumoto." He crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at her. "You misinterpreted my questions. I was going to ask you: _Why _are you telling me this, _how_ is it any of my business, and _did I ask you to notify me about everything that has to do with her?"_

She was a picture of glum. "No, Captain."

"I already know the answer to the second question. It's _not _any of my business. So do me the favor of answering the first question, Matsumoto." Toushirou leaned forward in his seat, gaze intimidating and dark. "_Why are you telling me this?"_

Rangiku wasn't at all disheartened. Instead of answering his inquiry, she broke out into a mischievous grin.

"Well?" he pressed, growing impatient.

"Well~" she twittered. "You know how I just like to gossip. I'm sincerely sorry! It was entirely my fault!"

He wasn't fooled for a second. "I want the truth from you, Matsumoto."

"Only in exchange the truth from _you, _Captain Hit-su-ga-ya!"

"From-..." Toushirou stammered, momentarily thrown off by the statement, only to retaliate with full confidence. "I do not lie, Matsumoto."

She confessed, "Honestly, I was thinking that maybe you would care, Captain!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fair enough."

"So _do_ you?"

"Do I _what?"_

In Rangiku's eyes was an intense burning of a certain determination and passion that Toushirou sincerely did not want to get caught up in. "Care. Do you _care_, Captain?"

"I answered that already," he grumbled. "It's none of my business."

"Just because it's none of your business, doesn't mean you can't care! Besides, it can totally be your business if you want it to be, Captain, if you get my drift. Do you know what I mean, Captain? _Are you following me, Captain?"_

By the baffled expression on his face, Rangiku could tell that he was very well _not following._

"Okay. Okay, okay, okay: PLAN B!" The young Captain was forced to fly back in his chair when his lieutenant lurched forward. Their faces were inches away from each other. They were two mountain goats: one looking for a fight, and the other just wishing she would _go away and leave him alone._

"What happened at the other day?" Toushirou frowned at her interrogation.

"You mean our fight?"

"_After _that! When you guys stared dreamily into each other's faces on the ground! And when you both walked off to the Fourth Division together, you came back in a _particularly_ scattered mood!"

Toushirou blinked, eyes gliding up to the ceiling.

_She laughed. "Gosh, Toushirou, you should see your face. It's not like you gave me cancer, or ran over my pet dog. It's not your fault, you know."_

_He denied her accusation. "I... forced you to sustain such injuries—"_

_"You were just giving me what I asked for," she said softly, wincing slightly when Retsu Unohana dabbed something onto her wounds. "More importantly,_ _I left you with a nasty bruise. I'd say it's equivalent."_

_"Your hands are important to you as a Captain. You face is important to you as a girl. I hadn't been aiming for-"_

_"I agree with your for the hands thing, but my face isn't that important, don't worry. I have no one I want to impress, and even if I did... Well, let's just say that cut or no cut won't make any difference to him..."_

_"... That's true." She let out a faint sigh and averted her eyes. "What?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"You... you looked disappointed just now." At his words, she blushed furiously, as if embarrassed that he had notice. It was very unsettling, this thick wall of distance she was creating between them. He felt unwelcome._

_"I did no such thing!" _

_Toushirou blinked, daring to look over to Retsu for some help. The woman smiled knowingly, eyes never leaving Ayumi's wounds as she spoke._

_"A girl's face is very important, Captain Sakurada, do not contend. But why do you think differently, Captain Hitsugaya?"_

_Her inviting brown eyes glanced up to meet his, luring honesty and truth from him. He considered her question seriously, hoping that it might solve this sudden distance._

_"I... Surely with Captain Unohana's expertise, no scar will be left over post healing."_

_Retsu's eyes narrowed, intimidating him to go on. He shifted in his seat, lacing his fingers together, and spoke._

_"If people truly adores you, something as trivial as a cut on the face would not take away the attraction."_

_Again, her eyes grew sharper in challenge. Toushirou's lips stammered, but no noice came out. He left the academy with top grades and the position of Captain, but he couldn't, for the life of himself, figure out what he as supposed to say._

_"... I... Your cut is... I'm sure it will..."_

_The sound of her laughter, supple and pleasant interrupted his words. "Are you struggling to find the appropriate words, Toushirou?"_

_His lips moved to form the words 'No', but his mind shouted 'Yes'. He closed his mouth and said nothing. She chuckled again, eyes turning into crescents._

_When she opened them again, her gaze was soft and tender. "That's sweet of you. But you don't need to worry about me, like I said. And shame on you, Retsu-chan, for giving him those weird looks! Don't think I didn't notice!"_

_The two women went on to bicker carelessly. The young Captain simply chose to stay in his seat and calm his heart._

"...about it."

Toushirou's eyes glided back into focus, coming down from the corner to meet Rangiku's monotonous gaze.

"Pardon?"

"You're thinking about it. I can tell. You came back from the Fourth Divisional Office that day with your eyebrows knotted together and ten more creases in your forehead."

"It was nothing," he insisted, hoping to direct the conversation elsewhere. "Matsumoto, I really do not think that this is a good use of your time when you obviously have piles of—"

"Something happened," she concluded on her own, ignoring the stubborn words of her Captain. "Something happened, and it was probably not even that big of a deal."

"It _wasn't-"_

"And yet, it must have been important _enough _for you to lose your grasp on the situation, thus pertaining to your lack of efficiency when you made it back to your office and paused randomly in the middle of your work to lean back and stare up at your ceiling!"

Toushirou was incredulous. "How do you know that?"

"I don't. But the way you looked at me in shock when I mentioned it tells me that my crystal ball is correct."

"Matsumoto, I dislike your implications _very much."_

"I prefer 'conclusions drawn from elite investigation', Captain, but 'implications' works too, I guess."

"...Matsumoto, I order you to-"

"Captain," Rangiku attempted finally, "answer truthfully. Do you... _care _about Sakurada Ayumi?"

His lips moved to form the words 'No'. He closed his mouth and said nothing.

And then he told her to get out of his office.

_**-X-**_

September loved to shower the streets of Kurakara with rain. I drew the bouquet of flowers closer to my heart and opened the plain black umbrella that I had borrowed from Kisuke upon stopping by his shop. Conveniently calling up Hana to come over so that I could have my Gigai, I was aware of how light my fake body was feeling. Offhandedly, I wondered if Hana was eating well, just while I crossed a walk-sign road. The days were still relatively long, so six o'clock still preserving the light with a sun hidden by gloomy clouds. Cars bustled by me, illuminating my path with their headlights. My destination was just a few blocks away.

"Sakurada!" My heart did a tiny flip at his voice. I smiled as Ichigo appeared from behind me and nudged my head with his fist. His breathing was slightly labored, as he must have run to catch up to me. "Seriously? You phone Hana, and you don't even tell me that you're back?"

I smiled, feeling guilty. "Did Kisuke tell you? Or perhaps Hana?"

"I obviously knew that if you were ever going to come back, it was going to be today," He grunted. "I passed by Hana making her way to the shop, so I knew to run here as fast as I could."

"I'm not planning to stay for long," I said quietly, pulling him into the space under my umbrella. "So I didn't think it was necessary to inform anyone."

He looked at me indifferently. Generously, he took the bouquet out from my arms so I could carry the umbrella easier. I didn't bother dissuading him, because I knew he was going to feel awkward just walking with me while I was carrying it. "You're not planning to go to University? But you've already been accepted."

I shrugged. "Not like there's any point. It was just a pass-time, and it's not like I had big plans for my future."

"... That is so like you."

"What? To have no goal in life?" I spat, beginning to walk to leave him in the rain without my umbrella. He followed after me, the plastic making crinkling sounds as he moved.

"Not what I mean, idiot: to make an impulse decision like that. Don't you think you should think it out first, and then decide?"

"I _have_ thought about it," I replied haughtily, pressing the crosswalk button. "I've been thinking about it since even before I met you, Ichigo. Just thinking and wondering about what I want to do with this life of mine."

The lights outlined a walking person, and we both stepped off the sidewalk at the same time. "And then I realized that I just wasn't destined for the same things as the rest of you. Sure, it's rather confusing and whatnot, but it just doesn't seem right. I'm never going to get married, Ichigo. I'm not going to have kids. I don't need a source of stable income, or to make a name for myself in your world."

Ichigo was silent for a while. We were approaching my destination. He must have known I would come here. He had followed me once when he was younger, and seen me walking to the cemetery. I had told him everything. He had listened with courteous ears, nodding and only saying things when necessary.

"It's your world too, Ayumi," he muttered quietly. We entered through the black, iron gates of the cemetery. Grey tombstones welcomed us with cold stares.

"It's not, Ichigo," I closed my eyes and hooked arms with him. He had followed me plenty of times along the dreary path, and knew the way himself. I no longer needed to tell him where the grave of my parents was.

"But perhaps it could have been."

When we approached the grave, neither of us had still spoken a word. What I loved about Ichigo was the fact that he didn't mind how close I pulled him sometimes, and he would never fight me off or let his mind wander into awkward territory. If I thought it was fine, he thought it was fine. If I chose to say nothing and let a deafening silence hang between us, he would respect it and remain voiceless as well.

He was a good kid, this one.

His eyes finally wandered over to me, not at all pressuring or antagonizing. I could tell he was just checking to see if I was okay; if my emotions were holding up fine. I glanced up at him expectantly, and nodded with a stroke of confidence. He lowered the flowers onto the tombstone, marked with the engraved names of my biological parents: Chieko Sakurada and Shigeru Sakurada.

Now, Ichigo was fidgeting. I lowered myself to eye-level with the grave, and ran a hand down his back to tell him to stay. Many times before, he had chosen to walk away and allow me my privacy. I never really thought it was necessary.

"Chieko Sakurada-san, Shigeru Sakurada-san..." I began, never having felt that I should call them 'mom' and 'dad'. "It's been another year."

I smiled wryly to myself. "Is it weird for the dead to continuously visit the dead like this? I personally think it's ironic... that you continued to visit my own grave when I was baby, despite never have really knowing me... and now here I am doing the same for the both of you."

"I'm not going to attend University. I know that... if I had..." I let my sentence trail off, clearing my throat. "You would've wanted me to finish my education. But then again, you would have wanted me alive. I suppose that the world had other plans for me, don't you think? I'm sure you guys will forgive me. You'd tell me to do what I love doing, wouldn't you? And to do it with the people I respect the most. You both lived your lives beautifully, and died with little to no regrets. The fact that your souls didn't linger on earth for a second is proof of that."

I cleared my throat again and laced my fingers together, pressing them against my forehead. "It's been another year. And yet not much has changed. Each year grows shorter, and yet the time I've existed grows longer. I know that I'm rather heartless, in the way that I keep talking about death and life like it's this simple matter that you just can't avoid. In a way it's true, don't you think? No one can really avoid it, even the undead," I glanced up at Ichigo. His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. I looked back at the grey tombstones. "But... I would've liked to grow up with you. I would have preferred if I hadn't been born a stillborn..." I took a deep breath, "and for you to raise me as a human child, and to fall in what I think is love, have a boyfriend, get caught up in rebellious teenage ways and whatnot. Sneak out at night when you tell me not to, but eventually learn my lesson and grow up; and thank you for everything you'd done for me. I'd find a better boy – one that I truly love with all my heart - a better job, and live a life where I'd have no regrets, because I was blessed with gracious parents like you, who wept for years after I had died. I would've preferred that. I would've liked it very much."

"So here's to another year," I breathed with finality, "that I am able to visit you; that I have remembered you as you would have remembered me. Here's to another year where your deaths have not been forgotten..." I muttered my final words, stood back up, and kept my head lowered.

The sun drooped lower. Ichigo pulled me closer. We walked in silence.

**-X-**

"Back already, Captain?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't let you finish the year's worth of work in one day, Hisagi-san," I propped up a pile of documents on my desk and arranged them to get ready for filling out. "Really, you've been taking my documents again, haven't you?"

"My apologies, Captain. But only the ones I could relieve you of." I grinned at Shuuhei, his eyes flooding with relief and surprise. Infuriating sometimes, that I had to deal with all these good people to make me feel worse about myself.

"I'm glad to be back again," I said, stretching my fingers out. Shuuhei gave a bow and announced his departure. I blinked.

"Lieutenant?" He spun around to meet my gaze. I smirked. "You're not going to ask why I was gone?"

"It is not in my right, Captain," he replied, not at all phased. I pondered this considerably.

"Shuuhei, do you want to go out for a drink later?" Now I had caught him. He tried to mask his shock, only to settle for confusion.

"Perhaps... when our duties are over, Captain." I nodded. "And... As your lieutenant, going out for a 'drink' with my Captain is a bit..."

"Everyone does it, no need to be awkward about it!" I waved off, carefully not to sound like I was forcing him. "Besides, I haven't really had a chance to talk to you about anything other than duties and Soul Society. I believe as your Captain, and as my Lieutenant, we should know more about each other, don't you think?"

He looked thoughtful. "... Of course, Captain."

"Then as soon as I'm done this pile of paperwork, and as soon as you're done yours," I concluded. He left when dismissed.

When I had finally finished all my work, Shuuhei was at my door. I laughed as soon as he asked for permission to enter, because I could tell he had finished way faster than I had, but had waited for me courteously so I wouldn't feel inclined to rush.

As soon as he entered, I broke out into laughter again.

"Gosh, Hisagi-kun. You didn't need to get me a _rose._"

**-X-**

Nearly every ranked Shinigami in Soul Society had heard of the news. Rangiku hadn't even needed to barge into Toushirou's office to inform him. She was very well aware that he was very well aware.

Ayumi Sakurada and Hisagi Shuuhei were on a date.

Or, at least, that was the way people preferred to look at it. They were both dressed in their uniform, with zampaku-tos handy at their belt. The only indication that it could have possibly been a date was the sole fact that Ayumi had walked out of the office with a rose, which members had seen Shuuhei walking around with just prior. That, and they were alone, bantering humorously together, and apparently 'connecting on a very emotional level', came the rumors.

The young Captain wasn't entirely sure how to look at it. Admittedly, the young Captain wasn't even sure if he was _allowed _to be looking at it.

"Ayumi and Shuuhei," Rangiku muttered, "Hmm... They don't look quite bad together. Of course, I personally thinking Ayumi looks a bit better with... a certain someone _else, _don't you think, Captain?"

"Gossip was never something I prioritized or took a liking to, Matsumoto," he fired back brusquely. She squeaked, reading his genuine bad mood.

"My bad, Captain!" she folded her arms over her large bust. "But don't you worry a thing, Captain, because Hisagi-kun isn't the one that Ayumi-!..."

"Matsumoto, what did I _just _say?" Toushirou glanced up at his lieutenant, whose sentence had eerily cut off and trailed away. She closed her dropped jaw and gave him a dainty grin.

"You're absolutely right, Captain! Besides, it's not in our right at all to invade in other people's privacy!"

Toushirou had opened his mouth, ready to reprimand her for the hundredth time, only to let it hang momentarily in shock.

Had he just heard her right?

"I shall dismiss myself and get _right to my duties, _Captain! Have a goodnight!" Rangiku left the room, swinging her hips in a little dance. When she slid the screen doors closed, Toushirou went through their conversation briefly in his brain, attempting fruitlessly to see what he had missed.

Shrugging it off unnaturally quick for an overly paranoid individual such as himself, Toushirou continued with his work, only a few documents left.

He got up from his seat, straightened his uniform, and headed towards his door. His arm reached forward, but just as his fingers grazed the wooden handles...

The sound of her laughter wafted into his ears. He was a statue.

"Yeah, as if that would ever happen. I'm going to forget you said that altogether, all right?" Her tone was light with jest and humor.

"Whatever you say, Ayumi."

_Ayumi._

No rank. No surname. No honorific.

"Ahh, it's like music to my ears. You finally got it down!" Toushirou's stomach churned. The words she spoke were quiet, but they were making their way down the hall so he could hear them loud and clear.

"To be honest, if I continued to call you Captain Sakurada after today and what you shared with me, it'd be wrong of me." He paused. "Did you hear how ironic that just sounded?"

She chuckled. They were basically right outside his door at this point, walking passed. "It's just between us. No one needs to know. I get that you still have to call me 'Captain' when we're not alone. But... uhh.. you know.."

"Yes I know, Captain."

They talked a bit more before Ayumi went into her office and Shuuhei descended down the hall. After some shuffling behind thing walls, chair creaks and groans, Ayumi finally left her office.

"... Hey Toushirou?" He snapped out of his trance, stepping backwards. She opened a crack to peak in, and upon seeing his proximity, opened the doors wide. "Why are you just standing there?"

"I..." he fumbled for the appropriate words, "was just... getting ready to leave, and then heard you..."

"Ahh," She grinned, not at all suspicious that he might have been referring to her conversation with Shuuhei instead of her greeting just seconds ago. "You don't usually stay this late. Busy day?"

"...Right," he said. "Busy day."

She bit her lip, nodding slowly. "Well... I was just checking to make sure you didn't over-work yourself."

"...Thank you... Captain Sakurada," he said. She hesitated, opening the doors wider.

"Do you want to walk with me?"

"...No," he said, "I still have a several things to finish up."

He didn't notice the flash of disappointment that she masked instantly. "Oh, I see... Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight, Tou-... Captain Hitsugaya."

"Goodnight, Captain Sakurada," he said.

She eased his doors shut. Her footsteps lightly padded against the wooden panels outside. Toushirou didn't move.

_"Captain," Rangiku attempted finally, "answer truthfully. Do you... care about Sakurada Ayumi?"_

He reminded himself that he didn't, and then left his office.

**-X- End Chapter -X-**

Whoopsyy. I think I may have compacted a few too many things in this chapter. I'm starting to get a bit impatient, and I'm sure you guys are too, so in exchange for waiting so long, YOU GET MUCHO PROGRESSION AND PLOT YEAH.

Okay, not really. There's more to come, yeesh.

So, so, SO sorry that this took so long! I'll be writing as much as I can during this break, so I will hopefully be able to whip up 2 if not 3 chapters for each story! And also get started on this 'Upcoming' stories that I've wanted to write for months now... but haven't had the time to )':

_Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! _  
**_Reviewing would be awesome_**, but hey: we're not a dictatorship, and even if we were, I wouldn't be ruler unless fate wanted to seriously troll society.

**Have a great Winter Break (:**


End file.
